


Candy to My Eye

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Act Student!Minhyuk, Art Student!Hyungwon, Baby sitter!Kihyun, Fluff, Gay Model!Wonho, Kihyun is in need of money, Kihyun works his beauty ass off, M/M, Mention of iKon members, Music Student!Jooheon, Romance, Shownu is in need of baby sitter, Smut, This is my first time, daddy kinks, idk how to tag, kid!changkyun, m/m - Freeform, sugar daddy!Shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Hyunwoo, a 28 years old CEO and a single father with a busy life and a demanding son is in need of a baby sitter and Kihyun is a broke music student who needs to pay for his tuition badly and is willing to take basically any job. They both meet at the kids daycare when Kihyun was helping his friend Jooheon and accidentally heard Hyunwoo was talking to the phone about needing a baby sitter badly, and... what could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Introduction

Kihyun (20) is just a normal broke student who loves cooking as much as he loves music, a student that makes out living from working part time job whenever he can, he could easily ask his parents but Kihyun is such a good boy and he didn’t want to burden his parents that’s why he choose to work his beauty ass off.

Hyungwon (19) is his seatmate who’s basically sleeping anytime he can, he’s an easy going person, and he along with Kihyun are the smartest students in their college. Hyungwon is the heir of Chae Group, his father is the founder of Chae Hospital.

Hyunwoo (28) is a CEO of the Starship Company and also the heir of the Son Group whose properties are all over South Korea but behind all of the wealth he is just a single loving father who wants the best for his son Changkyun.

Hoseok (25) or known as Wonho is a world star model, whose face you can literally see in every magazines, his life is full of luxury, anything he do is a hot issue to the world. Wonho is known for his career in one of the biggest modelling agency and now he’s building his own agency, his face is all over the South Korea Gay Magazine.

Minhyuk (20) Kihyun’s best friend since they were babies, he’s in the Acting Major and currently freelancing as a short movie script writer, had enough of Kihyun’s nagging but still love him, knows everything about Kihyun inside outside, sassy as fuck.

Jooheon (18) Kihyun’s junior in Music Major, he is like Kihyun’s little brother. He’s really into hip hop and rapping and now currently working as a baby sitter in kids daycare.

Changkyun(4) Hyunwoo’s little baby, he is loved by everyone and everything he does is considered as aegyo. He is a good son, loves his father but a very demanding son.


	2. You

Kihyun groaned and dropped himself on the living room sofa, he took a look at his housemate who was on his phone.

"Minhyuk..." Kihyun whined, earning a sigh from the man beside him. This happened when Kihyun were both tired and upset, he became clingy.  
"What happened Kihyun?" Minhyuk asked, still looking at his phone screen.  
"Miinhyuukkie~" Kihyun plopped himself beside Minhyuk and cling onto one of his arms, earning a loud sigh from his housemate.  
"What is it Kihyun?"  
"I'm ruined."  
"Well duh, when you _did not_ ruined Yoo Kihyun?" Minhyuk said rolling his eyes, Kihyun hit his arm.  
"Can you please be a little bit considering? I am your housemate and friends since we were in our mother's tummy and please kindly remember that you will die from starvation if you don't have me," Kihyun said in a threatening tone.  
"Alright, alright... What is it my sweet little friend~?"  
"I need to pay for this semester's tuition by next week, what should I do? My salary is not due until next month."  
"Just ask your parents."  
"I can't, I mean... I can but I don't want to."  
"Sell yourself," Kihyun's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth, looking dramatically shocked.  
"Congratulation Yoo Kihyun you just won the Oscar for your really terrible acting."  
"Well, at least I tried."  
"Bitch."  
"But seriously, I need a serious help not some sort of joke."  
"And I am serious, I mean it's a very beneficial way. You get laid on and money, both parties happy."  
"And risking myself? No thanks."  
"Then how about sugar daddy?" Kihyun raised his eyebrows, interested in what Minhyuk just said.  
"What is sugar daddy?"  
"Well, basically you find a man who can provide you money or whatever your needs are and you provide them with I don't know, sex or maybe things like that. It's kind of different with each sugar daddy."  
"Have you ever tried it?"  
"No, but my friend have."  
"Is it-"  
"Yes, it is."  
"You don't know my question yet."  
"You were going to ask about whether it's safe or not weren't you? Don't worry, both parties remained as a secret, they only unmasked themselves when they're in their comfort zone, like a mansion or somewhere private," Kihyun nodded and tapped his chin.

 

_Maybe he should do that... should he?_

 

When Kihyun was about to open his mouth to ask more questions, his phone vibrated and show up a name.

_Jooheon_

"Hello? Hoon? What's up?"

**"Hello hyung, I need you to come to my workplace we need a hand here and don't worry we'll pay you."**

"Okay, I'll be there in 10." Kihyun said as he stood up and taking his bag and coat.

 

* * *

 

"Jooheon-ah!"  
"Hyung! Finally! Urgh, it's really hectic! The chef here is absent and I really need you to cook for the babies," Jooheon said on the edge of crying.  
"Okay, okay... where's the kitchen?"

30 minutes later Kihyun was sprawled on the floor, exhausted.

 

_The pay better be good._

Suddenly Kihyun felt a weight on his chest, he opened his eyes to take a look and it was Changkyun, the sunshine ball. He was giggling and smiling at Kihyun, trying to sit properly on the man.

"Hey~!" Kihyun said as he tickled Changkyun, inviting a cheerful laugh.  
"Changkyun likes Kihyunnie," Changkyun said as he bit his finger shyly.  
"And Kihyunnie likes Changkyun too~" Kihyun smiled and showered Changkyun with kisses.  
"Changkyun-ah your daddy is here~" One of the nurse called, Changkyun immediately perked up and wobbly running towards the nurse.

Kihyun sighed, that boy is really full of aegyo he wondered about Changkyun's parents.  
After a few minutes of resting his poor back, Kihyun sat up and decided to take a walk around the building.

The scenery was really pretty, there was a mini park too. Suddenly a figure catch Kihyun's eyes, it was Changkyun who played with the other kids and then went to a man who called him.

The man had a very well built body, hell, he was much bigger compare to Kihyun, he had a beautiful and sexy facial features, and he looked really hot in the white shirt that framed his body.

His dark hair perfectly matched with his full lips and and slight tanned skin.

He is a walking Sex God.

 

_I wonder how it feels to ride him._

**/Kihyun and his dirty thoughts/**

 

The man was on his phone when Changkyun ran towards him, smiling and showing his perfect crescent eyes. He said something to Changkyun that made the boy pout and whining.

Changkyun looked like he was about to cry when he spotted Kihyun and suddenly he smiled and ran towards him, Kihyun smiled back at the childish act of Changkyun and then welcomed Changkyun in a warm hug making the boy giggles.

"What made you upset before?" Kihyun casually asked.  
"My daddy won't pick me up because he was on his phone!" Changkyun said as he pouted and stomped on his feet.  
"Maybe he was on with a business partner? An important one perhaps?"  
"No, he was talking to my grandma about looking for a baby sitter for me," Kihyun was shocked to hear the words from the little boy, he understand things like these and took them calmly at his age.  
"Ah... Was he? Did he find one?"  
"Nope... I don't want to be taken care of some random stranger," they continued to chat for about 15 minutes and that was when Changkyun's father came to them.  
"Changkyun," he called, making Kihyun shuddered with a weird feeling.

Damn his voice is sexy

 

 _I wonder what kind of voice he'll make when I ride him, a low growl perhaps?_  
_God, I want to lick his tanned chest so bad, marking his back and bite his shoulders._

**/way to go Kihyun, way to go/**

 

Changkyun pouted and not moving from where he sat beside Kihyun, throwing a tantrum to his dad. The man sighed and kneeled in front of his son.  
"Changkyun," he called, this time his voice was a lot softer.  
"Daddy's sorry... but you have to understand that I am really busy and I can't keep leaving you at the daycare," he looked at Changkyun, eyes pleading.  
"No, Changkyun doesn't want a baby sitter."  
"Baby."  
"No," Hyunwoo sighed, he looked tired and frustrated.  
"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard you're looking for a baby sitter," Hyunwoo look up, his gaze meet on Kihyun's.  
"Ah, yes."  
"If... If you don't mind... I can be Changkyun's baby sitter, I mean I'm taking night classes most of the times and I'm mostly free all week except for Thursday to Friday but it's only if you and Changkyun wants to."  
"Changkyun likes Kihyun!" Changkyun suddenly said with a big smile on his face. Hyunwoo looked at Changkyun, surprise at his son's reaction.  
"Do you want him as your baby sitter?" Changkyun nodded expectantly.  
"You're fine with that?" again he nodded.  
"Well, Changkyun seems to like you... how about a job interview on Saturday? If that's fine with you."  
"Yes- I mean, of course it's fine," Kihyun smiled a little too bright.

 

 _Did I sounded too eager? Fuck my life, he's hot. I wonder how big he is, or how wild he is in bed, a beast..? God that fucking woman that had tasted him. Shit._  
_Wait... Did I just had a dirty thoughts on Changkyun's father? A straight man who makes love with woman?_

**/yes you are Yoo Kihyun, he's straight and so is spaghetti until it gets wet/**

 

"Okay then," Hyunwoo said as he pick up Changkyun, he turned to Kihyun.  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"Ah, I'll be coming home with my friend Jooheon."  
"Okay then, see you on Saturday," Kihyun gave them a goodbye and smile when Changkyun wave both of his hands excitedly and making love sign.

Then Kihyun remembered what Minhyuk said to him when he was wailing about how broke he was,

 

_Maybe... Just maybe_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after writing the first chapter I decided to change the rating /not sorry/ but I'm still not sure whether I'll make it big with the smut scene or awkward.  
> Anyway, I'm really excited for this one~!  
> I love how savage Minhyuk is LOL, he was literally reading Kihyun.  
> Please forgive me if there's any mistakes with the grammar or spellings, as I always said English is not my first language ~  
> Please expect Monsta X stories from me in the future~  
> See you!


	3. Chae Hyungwon

Wonho was taking a stroll after his manager nagged him about being cooped up in his apartment for too long and hanging out with gay models for most of the times. He sighed, it was in the middle of December which mean it was freezing. Wonho didn't understand why his manager bothered to shoo him for a stroll in the freezing weather like this. Wonho was using a simple plain black shirt with a satin jacket and jeans, along with leather boots.

<https://twitter.com/ajaeparkian/status/1059808285442752512?s=19>

His eyes slowly scanning the streets, there were a few love struck couples, housewives and kids, nothing interesting for Wonho until his eyes catched a glimpse of a man.

Wonho turned around to take a better look at the man, he was tall, hell, taller than Wonho probably. The man was wearing a long coat, his tight pants framed his long and slim legs, and he was wearing a fedora hat. His eyes were looking at his phone lazily, and his lips formed a cute pout, his brownish-red locks slightly covered his eyes. The man somehow reminds Wonho of a turtle, no offense intended.

"Beautiful," Wonho whispered before taking few steps towards the man.  
"Hey," he said as the man lookup from his phone, eyes questioningly.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you... Are you a model?" the man laughs a little.  
"No, but my friends said I look like one," Wonho let out his breath which he didn't know he was holding when the man smiled.  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
"No, my friend forced me to go outside instead of sleeping the whole holiday," the man said, his lips forming a cute pout as he mentioned his friend.  
"Ah, same story with me. May I sit?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm Hoseok," Wonho held out his hand, the man shook his hand. His slender and long fingers leave trails of burning on Wonho's skin.  
"I'm Hyungwon," the man said, he looked back at his phone, his eyebrows knitted in confusion at something he was reading.  
"I don't understand what people said about the gay model," he murmured.  
"Gay model?" Wonho asked.  
"Yeah, my friends... no, my classmates are head over heels the guy. _The_ Wonho guy," Hyungwon said still looking at his phone.  
"They kept talking about him in our class' group chat and it's annoying. I mean, they keep sending nudes."  
"Nudes??" this time Wonho asked a little bit surprised, he already cringed at the words Hyungwon said before. He probably didn't like him, the gay model but Hyungwon didn't seem to recognize him yet.  
"Not really a nude, but shirtless pictures you know... pictures of him with a younger model I guess, the cliché Alpha and Omega concept."  
"And you don't like him?"  
"No, I mean... I don't like him but I don't hate him either, it's just these pictures keeps popping up. I really don't like his recent Alpha and Omega concept. The younger guy didn't match him, he was too whiny and too girly. He should probably went for another model," Hyungwon said as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

Wonho held himself from wailing like a stupid whale about how this beautiful male didn't like him, he, the guy that all nations wants.

Wonho was about to talk when his phone vibrated, it's a text from his manager.

 

**Where are you? The photo shot starts in 30, be back in 10.**

 

Wonho sighed and looked up to Hyungwon who's still busy scrolling something, probably the group chat.

"Well, it seems like works just called me. It was nice talking to you," Wonho smiled  
"Okay," Hyungwon said as he bowed down.

His brown eyes scanned the streets until Wonho's figures was no longer in his sight, he tilted his head as if trying to remember something.

"He looked familiar..." Hyungwon said as he yawns.  
"I'd better sleep at home, I'm already 30 minutes outside just like Minhyuk hyung said."

 

* * *

 

The photoshoot went well, Wonho just had to pose as usual, flexing his muscles a little bit, showing a seductive pose, licked his lips and everything was done. He quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on before any gay model flirts with him.

Yes, he is a gay model but that doesn't mean he likes being touch here and there by strangers who basically fuck anyone with muscles in sight.

"You finished early, you can go home," his manager said, looking through some papers.  
"Okay."  
"Did you take a stroll?"  
"Yes," Wonho rolled his eyes.  
"Did you find something interesting?"  
"Yes, I want you to contact this guy, I don't know how but make him work as a model. A private partner with me," Wonho said as he showed his manager a picture of Hyungwon that he took secretly.

His manager raised his eyebrows, looking at Wonho surprised.

"You're not just helping a stranger aren't you?" the manager said in a knowing tone.  
"Shut up," Wonho said as he grab his car keys, and dashed out from the building.

His mind still lingered around Hyungwon, how the man licked his lips and pout, his eyes forming in a cute way when he smiled, the soft voice of him. Damn, now he's hard.

He need to relieved himself.

 

* * *

 

"So, you came back home early," Minhyuk said as he leaned against the door.

Hyungwon took off his shoes not bothering to answer Minhyuk and went to the kitchen and took a water bottle. His throat is sore from the cold weather.

"Well, _Chae Hyungwon_..." Minhyuk took a deep breath.  
"Did you find a beast?"  
"A what?" Hyungwon asked, now looking at Minhyuk with big eyes. Water was long forgotten.  
"I mean, something... someone... perhaps?" Minhyuk asked again, there was a certain feeling in his tone, like he did knew Hyungwon met someone.  
"Maybe."  
"Ah, come on."  
"I'm sleepy."  
"But-" before Minhyuk could continue his words Kihyun cut him off sharp.  
"Let the boy sleep Minhyuk, you know how cranky he is when he doesn't get enough sleep," Kihyun said from the kitchen.  
"Tsk, you can say that because you already find your _sugar-daddy_."  
"You what?" this time Hyungwon was looking at Kihyun with big eyes, trying to process the words in his head.  
" _He's not_ a sugar daddy Lee Minhyuk, I works for him as a baby sitter," Kihyun clarified.  
"He's not now, but he is soon," Minhyuk grinned.  
"You should see a doctor, maybe you have a mental illness or something," Hyungwon said as he glared at Minhyuk.  
"You don't know how hot the guy is, and he is single!"  
"He is not, he's just... taking a break with his wife."  
"A break can be permanent."

**/I'm with you on this one Minhyuk/**

"He's a straight guy! He makes love to women and he loves women.  
He doesn't get hard by looking at men, he gets hard by looking at women, " Kihyun groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Everybody turns gay after they see you shirtless Kihyun, especially that petite body of yours that screams _touch me daddy_."  
"MINHYUK/HYUNG!" Kihyun thrown him a pillow while Hyungwon literally thrown Minhyuk a water bottle he was holding.

They were fighting for about 15 minutes before Kihyun stop and took a deep breath, Minhyuk was laughing and Hyungwon was glaring at him.

"I'm going to sleep."  
"I'm going to class now."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where HyungWonho meet didn't came out as what I expected, Wonho should be a little bit flirty but I wanted to make it soft too /sigh/  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my first language.  
> Please expect Monsta X stories from me in the future as well~  
> Thank you.


	4. Know You Better

"You are supposed to stay awake in class, not to _fell asleep_ during class," Kihyun said as he made himself comfortable in their favourite spot in the university.  
"I can't help it, I'm just too sleepy," Hyungwon said as he rested his head on his arms.  
"You need to try harder or else you'll fail all of your classes Hyungwon-ah," Hyungwon muttered something under his breath but Kihyun couldn't catch it.  
"What were you saying?"  
"I said I will," Hyungwon said as he slowly drifted to a dream land.  
"YAH!" Minhyuk said in a high pitched tone as he joined the other boys, sitting beside Hyungwon and hit his back really hard making Hyungwon groaned in annoyance.  
"Knock it off," Hyungwon glared at him.  
"This is school time sleepy head, you can't fall asleep here."  
"Whatever."  
"Has anything happened yet?" Minhyuk casually asked as he munched on his lunch.  
"What?" Kihyun looked at him a little bit annoyed, knowing exactly what Minhyuk asked.  
"You know, you with that hot sugar daddy."  
" _One_ , he's not a sugar daddy.  
 _Two_ , nothing will ever happened between us because I'm only taking care of Changkyun when he's not home.  
 _Three_ , he's not gay."  
"Nu uh, it's exactly what makes me think something will happened.  
You bonding with Changkyun, his son, one and only son.  
You spending time with Changkyun, getting know the kid better, making the kid fall for your motherly charms.  
You in his house, all day which mean you get to explore every inch of the alpha's dent.  
You in his territory, which mean you'll get the chance to leave your scent, your omega scent all over the high alpha's dent," Kihyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk's imaginary drama.  
"It's not going to happen, beside why are you referring us to wolves? Alpha? Omega? Seriously Minhyuk? I thought you were supposed to have a decent imagination because you're in Acting Major," Hyungwon burst into laughter.  
"I told you- _he's not_ -in Acting-Major LOL," Hyungwon managed to say between his laughs.  
"Shut up turtle," Minhyuk scowled and hit the back of Hyungwon's head who was laughing like a stupid turtle.  
" _I am_ in Acting Major, and for your information it is really how it looks with the two of you.  
Come on, Hyunwoo the hottest man on earth as an alpha? Who doesn't?"  
"Well, duh I think Wonho is way hotter than him," Jooheon said out of nowhere and sit beside Kihyun.  
"And who is this Wonho guy?" Kihyun asked as he makes a space for Jooheon to sit.

" _The_ model? You didn't know? The hottest model on earth? The gay model everyone's been drooling over," when Kihyun didn't show any sign of recognizing Wonho, both Jooheon and Minhyuk shook their head.  
"You are hopeless hyung," Hyungwon said as he sipped his milk.  
"Not you too," Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone knows him, I mean he was the cover boy for South Korea Gay Magazine! And that Hyunwoo guy is the owner of the biggest modelling company that Wonho's currently in," Minhyuk said as he scrolled something on his phone. Kihyun's eyes went big.  
"Hyunwoo? _Changkyun's dad??_ "  
"Yeah, you didn't know hyung?" Jooheon asked innocently.  
"No, I mean he looks..."  
"What? Decent? Ppfftt, he's not. I'm telling you he's- _ouch!_ " Minhyuk glared at Hyungwon who just hit him with his milk bottle.  
"Rude."  
"I mean, it's not the only company he own," Jooheon said taking a spoonful of food.  
"He owns a lot, like literally a lot and it's not even included with what his parents owns and planning to give him.  
He is the heir of Son Group after all."  
"Son Group????"  
"You literally work for this guy and you didn't know a thing about him?" Hyungwon looked at Kihyun in disbelief.  
"I was helping!" Kihyun said in defense.  
"But he is a nice guy, and also a caring father," Jooheon said again.  
"He takes a good care of Changkyun while he's in the daycare, at least he seems care. I honestly never saw his wife, not even once. Changkyun also didn't like to talk about his mother so I assumed he's not in a good terms with her either. She's an actress if you're wondering."  
"Just imagine, him in a room with Wonho. Or better, him with Wonho doing a special limited photoshoot. Shirtless and all those muscles and tanned chest."  
"You're a pervert. I wonder how did you passed the security system in our school," Hyungwon hazily said, looking all ready to go back to sleep.  
"I'm seriously going to murder this kid someday," Minhyuk said as he makes a strangling gesture.  
"And his father will makes sure you will never be accepted in any hospital in Korea," Kihyun and Jooheon burst into laughter  
"Damn."

 

* * *

 

 

The lunch break went by with the puppy and the turtle still bickering over Wonho and Hyunwoo's image of doing a photoshoot shirtless. It was night by the time Kihyun arrived at Hyunwoo's huge mansion.

He looked around in awe as a butler greeted him, leading the way to Changkyun's room.

The boy was watching Tom and Jerry on the huge TV in the living room, hugging his giant bear plushie.

"Hey," Kihyun greeted him, smiling as Changkyun's face lit up when the kid saw him.  
"Kihyunnie!" he said as he ran towards Kihyun to give the older man a big hug.  
"I thought you weren't going to come~"  
"Where's your father?"  
"Daddy's working," Changkyun said as he pointed upstairs.  
"Ah... Have you had your dinner yet?" Changkyun nodded his head but quickly frown.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Daddy hadn't eaten anything today."  
"Should we make him a dinner?" Changkyun nodded excitedly.

Changkyun led the older man to the kitchen and let Kihyun observed what was in their refrigerator.

"We can make him a hot soup, rice roll and also an omelet," Kihyun let Changkyun wash the vegetables, careful not to let the boy touch anything dangerous such as knives or stoves.

When everything was ready, Changkyun smiled brightly.

"Daddy's gonna like it!"  
"Sure, he will because you made it for him."  
"No, because this will be the first home-meal daddy had ever since he's married," Changkyun said softly.  
"Your mother didn't cook?"  
"They live separately," Kihyun kept his mouth shut as he saw a certain emotion in the kid's eyes.  
"Well, let's get this to your dad," he said picking up the tray and let Changkyun led him to Hyunwoo's office.

Changkyun knocked a few times before they heard a very tired voice from the inside.

"Come in," Changkyun peeked for a while before opening the door, Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo. He seems really tired, worn out by works, and stuff.

He wore a reading glasses and damn, he looked hot.

"What brought you here Kyunnie?" he tried to smile and shoved his tiredness away.  
"We've made dinner for daddy," the boy said as he sat on Hyunwoo's lap, giggling as Hyunwoo showering him with kisses.  
"Hmm?" Hyunwoo looked up and saw Kihyun, in a black apron with an egg animation printed on it, wrapping Kihyun's petite body.

Kihyun smiled softly before placing the tray on Hyunwoo's desk, carefully not to ruin any papers on it.

"Here, Changkyun made it. I only helped a little."  
"You made it??" Hyunwoo asked Changkyun, and the boy nodded.  
"Kihyunnie is really good! His food is delicious!" the boy smiled.  
"But you're good too, Changkyun- _nim_ " Kihyun said teasingly.  
"You should try it daddy!" Hyunwoo laughed at his son's behavior, he took a sip of the soup.  
"This is good," he said as he looked up to Kihyun, smiling ever softly to the boy. Kihyun could feel the blush creeped up to his face.  
"I-it's nothing, you should try the omelet. Changkyun made it for you."  
"I will, you can sit down if you want," Kihyun was taken aback by Hyunwoo's words and looked around, finding a sofa that was not quite close to Hyunwoo's desk and started to make his way when he heard Changkyun's whine.  
"Don't go~"  
"I'm not Changkyun-ah, I was heading there," Kihyun laughed a little as he pointed on the sofa.  
"No, sit here," Changkyun said as he pointed the chair in front of Hyunwoo's desk.  
"I can't-"  
"It's okay, you can sit here," Hyunwoo smiled.  
"But..." Kihyun was a little bit hesitant when a strong grip pulled him down to sit on the chair.  
"You can always sit here, in fact you can always sit anywhere around this house," Hyunwoo said softly.  
"I'm really grateful that you offered to be Changkyun's baby sitter, I was worried that Changkyun might not get along if it's someone else but he seems to like you a lot."  
"I should be the one who's grateful, it's like you come into my life right when I needed money the most," Kihyun laughed, a little bit embarrassed by his words and the sad reality.  
"You need money?"  
"For my tuition, I need to pay it by the end of this week. I could always ask my parents but I don't want to burden them," Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun with an unreadable expression.  
"How much?"  
"Eh?"  
"How much your tuition is?"  
"It's not... you don't have to, really..."  
"Just think of this as your early payment, so how much?" Kihyun bit his lips.  
"Has anyone ever tell you that you are so unbelievably stubborn?" Hyunwoo laughed.  
"Yes, a lot actually," Kihyun laughed too, realising that Changkyun already fell asleep in his father's arms.  
"It's $46.000."  
"Okay, I'll transfer it to your University tomorrow morning.  
Seoul International University right?" Kihyun nodded.  
"Can you take Changkyun to his room? I still need to work on some papers," Kihyun nodded again and took Changkyun from Hyunwoo's arms, he stayed there for a while, looking at Hyunwoo with a worry face.  
"I will eat this, don't worry," Hyunwoo chuckled, knowing what Kihyun's expression means.  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, sure."  
"Okay," kihyun said as he walked away from Hyunwoo's office.

It was only a small conversation, a small talk accompanied with a simple dinner but Kihyun could feel himself already knowing Hyunwoo just a little bit more than he was before.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Some cheesy chapter of ShowKi~  
> I'm still thinking which way HyungWonho will swing, the fluffy or the flirty one~  
> Thank you for those who have read this! It means a lot, I'm really grateful!  
> It was a hectic week, and I'm not sure if I'll survive either for another week. But I will try my best to deliver a decent chapter!  
> Thank you so much!


	5. Agent Puppy

Today was his day off, he had no classes after working for like hours in the music gallery for a week. Kihyun sighed and stared at the ceilings in his room.

He was feeling bored, he had to admit that being overworked was not good and sucks but having nothing to do was way more sucks. He tried to call Minhyuk but that satan didn't pick it up instead sent him a message saying that he's busy with a _client_.

So here he was, lying down on his bed, tossing around and groaned or more like wailing like a whale "ish" hamster.

Kihyun sat up straight when he heard his phone rang, he searched for it for a while and he furrowed his eyebrows.

**Minmoongie**

Kihyun picked it up but shutting his mouth shut, still angry about how Minhyuk neglected him a few hours ago.

**"Damn it Kihyun! I know you're there, stop throwing your tantrum I need your help."**

Still no response.

**"It's about Hyungwon."**

"If you do something to him I swear to God I will cut you into pieces, feed you to the dogs and write a stupid confession about all of your sin," Kihyun threatened MInhyuk the moment he heard Hyungwon's name.

**"Geez, chill a bit won't you?? I'm not doing something to him, but I'm helping him."**

"By you mean helping is...?"

"Helping him on getting laid you dumbass."

Kihyun swore he can hear Minhyuk rolling his eyes from his tone.

"I don't think you should interfere with his sex life Minhyuk, it's not really something you should mind to be honest."

" **Ah, geez! Seriously you're so old fashioned grandpa Kihyun."**

"Say it one more time and you'll find yourself begging for food in the street." Kihyun was really not in the mood right now and minhyuk's excitement wasn't helping at all.

**"I'll tell you in person, come to** **Minghao's** **house."**

"Ew, no."

**"Damn it, meet me in our usual café."**

"Okay."

**"You little shit."**

"You're welcome satan."

Kihyun quickly grabbed his keys and pulled a hoodie over himself, looking at the mirror for a while to make sure he looked _'decent'_ before going out.

 

* * *

 

"What took you so long?"  
"I... walk?"  
"You can always take the bus."  
"I need to save the money."  
"You got your sugar daddy, you can always ask him for money," Kihyun was about to hit Minhyuk with his shoes when a couple of customers came in and took a seat behind them.  
"You're so dead."  
"Anyway..." Minhyuk grinned.  
"Cut it."  
"So cold, when will that sugar daddy of yours melt your heart uh???" Minhyuk cooed.  
"Back to earth, spit it out."  
"Alright, so I found out about this interesting offer... well, situation. My friend Hyuk, you know him right? The guy with many connections?" Kihyun nodded.  
"Apparently his uncle said that one of the model in Starship agency is interested in Hyungwon."  
"Interested as in... relationship or just for fuck buddy?" Kihyun stared at Minhyuk ice cold.  
"Hear me out first, so the guy asked his manager to do anything just to make Hyungwon sign as a model in their company. To be precisely, _his partner_.  
He seems pretty interested in Hyungwon, for the first time someone just interested in his personality not his family background as the heir of Chae Group. I mean like, the model is already rich, famous and you know... has everything."  
"Wait... Starship? Isn't it Hyunwoo's?" Minhyuk nodded.  
"What kind of modelling agency?"  
"Uhh... I don't really know the details... but..."

**/yes you know baby, you know it so well/**

"I heard it's a pretty big agency, and the pay is good, the treatment is good... everything is good there, I mean this could be Hyungwon's chance right? To be a model? Like what he always wanted to do since kid?" Kihyun couldn't help but to feel like that too, all Hyungwon ever talk about as a kid was being a world class model.

He never really got the chance to talk or do anything about modelling as he entered college, he was more focused in art, his father's business and surviving the daylight for school as he was diagnosed with _narcolepsy_ _._

"I know you're insecure about this, but... trying this chance won't hurt, beside who knows Hyungwon might actually get a boyfriend."  
"It's a he???"  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you before?"  
"No, you certainly didn't. I need to check on the model's background, I need to know if he's a good guy or not."  
"He is, I mean if he's not he certainly wouldn't be in Hyunwoo's agency in the first place right?"  
"Just because Hyunwoo is a good guy doesn't mean all of his workers are good too."  
"Oh, look at mommy Kihyun defending his husband~ sweet~"  
"Shut up."  
"Anyway, I need your help."  
"I'm not giving any help until I'm certain about this guy. So give me his information or else I won't approve at all."  
Minhyuk sighed, he knew it'll lead to this.

Kihyun was a very hard person to begin with, he's stubborn and care about his friends' well-being, too much in fact.

"Okay, but you need to keep your mouth shut and be invincible." Kihyun looked at Minhyuk in suspicion.  
"You are not hiding something from me aren't you?"  
"No."  
"Definitely yes."  
"You're just being paranoid, anyway here's the file. Make sure Hyungwon doesn't know and please refrain yourself from killing the model because he's hot as fuck and I don't want any of the sexy male population decreased because of you."  
"You need to stop flirting with just anyone, you need to find someone permanent."  
"Don't take your time too long grandpa," Kihyun sighed at how Minhyuk dodged the question, his friend had always been like this every time someone mentioned about a serious relationship.  
"Alright," Kihyun said as he stood up.  
"Don't come home too late, you'll miss dinner we're expecting a take-out," Minhyuk gave him the OK sign.

Minhyuk smiled mischievously as he saw Kihyun's retreating back.

"Hyungwon Day 1 check," he looked at his phone.

"Kihyun Day 1, in progress."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be my best but I tried.  
> If I didn't show up for more than a week or two, it means I'm having exams coming up! But of course I will stay in touch, I will still update regularly at the end of the week.  
> And I also have a good news, Bunny and CTME finally reached the same timeline with the ones on Wattpad! So, from now on these two will be updated regularly on every end of the week!  
> Thank you!


	6. She

 

 

"I really don't understand what you guys see in him," Hyungwon said as he rolled his eyes, throwing his phone back to his bag, annoyed by the notifications from his classmates who sent nude pictures of the gay model.  
"He's hot, do we need another reason?" A girl name Joy said.  
"Duh, Chae Hyungwon... he is rich, basically everyone's wildest dream," another girl said.  
"Well, duh Jennie I don't need nude pictures in my phone," his classmates laughed at his words.  
"Seriously, look at this one and you will never regret it," Joy said as she showed Hyungwon a picture of the model, he was taking a mirror selfie using a camera, and his silvery blue hair styled up. He wore a white jacket, showing a little bit of his abs.

"Still not interested."  
"How about this?"  
It wasn't a nude but the guy was still shirtless.

  
"Nope."  
"Aish, you're the worst," Yeri shoved Joy away.  
"How about this?"  
Hyungwon looked at the screen and his eyes went wide.

"See? He likes the fluffy ones over sexy ones, he's-"  
"What is his name?"  
"Wonho, or Shin Hoseok, both are sexy," Yeri giggled.  
" _So that guy is him_ ," Hyungwon murmured.  
"Who is who?" Kihyun said as he sat beside Hyungwon.  
"Umhh, nothing hyung. Just a random talk about the gay model."  
"Ah..." Kihyun looked at Hyungwon, who was looking through his bag.

_Should I tell him?_

"Hyungwon?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have something to-" Kihyun's words were cut off as his phone rang.

**Minmoongie**

"Hello?"

**"My feeling says you're about to tell Hyungwon about the model."**

"Stop talking shit."

**"I am not, and don't even think about saying anything you bitch."**

"I didn't know satan could curse." Kihyun spat back.  
"You guys really need to stop it."

 

 

 

* * *

 

It was already night when Kihyun reached Hyunwoo's house, it became his routine to stop by just to make Changkyun sleep. The boy had become stubborn by saying he only wanted to sleep if Kihyun is the one who tucked him to bed.  
"Changkyun...?" Kihyun looked around, he immediately found the boy curled up on the couch with his father watching Finding Dory.  
"Hey," Kihyun said softly, the boy looked up and smiled, Changkyun held his hands up.  
"Up!" he said excitedly, Kihyun chuckled at the boy's behaviour and quickly scooped him up.  
"You're late~ the movie is halfway over," Changkyun pouted.  
"I'm sorry, I need to arrange the music studio for the 1st years," Kihyun said as he kissed Changkyun's cheek.  
"It doesn't have to be you."  
"I know, but no one can... my friends are all busy."  
"Then you should say that you have a promise to fulfill~!"  
"Changkyun, Kihyun also has other things to do besides watching movies with us," Hyunwoo said as he tried to take Changkyun away, noticing Kihyun's tired eyes.  
"Nooooo~" Changkyun squirmed and held Kihyun tighter.  
"Come on now, don't be a brat," Hyunwoo tried one more time but quickly gave up as Changkyun seemed to be glued to Kihyun.  
"It's okay sir."  
"Hyunwoo, I said you can call me Hyunwoo when we're in the house," Kihyun blushed at Hyunwoo's words.  
"O-okay... H-Hyunwoo," Kihyun stuttered.

The doorbell rang and Kihyun looked up.

"Hm...? A guest?"  
"This late...?" Hyunwoo murmured before going to the front door, when he didn't came back after 5 minutes Kihyun decided to follow him with Changkyun still playing in his arms.

He saw a beautiful woman standing in front of Hyunwoo, she wore a red dress that wrapped her body perfectly, showing the curves she had.

The woman looked behind Hyunwoo at Kihyun and Changkyun.

"Changkyun...?" the woman called, Changkyun turend his head and his smile vanished.  
"Changkyun, it's been a long time," the woman said and was about to take Changkyun in her arms when Changkyun spoke.  
"No," Changkyun said coldly.  
"Don't come any closer," Kihyun was shocked to hear the boy's words.  
"Don't you miss your mama?"  
"I don't have a mama, you said it yourself," Kihyun looked at the woman.

 _So this is_ _Hyunwoo's_ _wife._

_Beautiful_

Suddenly Kihyun felt his chest hurt.

"Changkyun, what did daddy said about being mean?"  
"She's the meanie," Changkyun said, still looking at her coldly.  
"I want to sleep."  
"But-"  
"Now Kihyunnie," Changkyun said as he snuggled closer to Kihyun's neck, Kihyun had no choice but to follow what Changkyun's wanted, so he bowed to the woman and excused himself.  
"Who is that boy" the woman asked.  
"A baby sitter."  
"Well, he doesn't looked like one. He looks like a fuck boy," the woman crossed her arms.  
"Don't start this Dina," Hyunwoo rubbed his temple.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why am I here? Is that a question? I am your wife and Changkyun's mother. I deserved to be here."  
"Not in this house, I thought I made myself clear, you are not allowed to be near Changkyun or do I need to call the police?" Dina's eyes went wide.  
"This is so rude! How could you do this to me?"  
"Yeah? _Rude??_ Then how come you cheat on me with all the other _just a friend_ guys!?" Hyunwoo raised his voice.  
"It was an accident! How many times do I have to tell you?!"  
"Accident you said? Accident that happened countless times," Hyunwoo spat.  
"I was drunk!"  
_**"Get out."**_  
"No! You can't do this!"  
"Yes, I can and I will," Hyunwoo said as he called the security, the security quickly dragged Dina outside the house.  
"I am not done with you!" Dina yelled from the outside, Hyunwoo sighed and closed the door.

He remembered about Changkyun and quickly went to the boy's room.  
He opened the door and presented with Changkyun and Kihyun lying on the bed, with Changkyun was all over Kihyun's. Kihyun woke up and made a move when Changkyun whined.

"Daddy...?" Kihyun bit his lips, feeling quilty about waking the boy up.  
"Yes... Daddy's sorry," Hyunwoo said as he joined them, nuzzling against Changkyun's cheek.  
"Can Kihyun stay over?" Hyunwoo was a bit taken back but he smiled.  
"Of course,"  
"Can his friends come over too? We can watch movies together... tomorrow's weekend."  
"We can but only if Kihyun has a free time," Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun.  
"I... I do have a free time, I'll ask my friends first..." Changkyun smiled and snuggled closer to Kihyun while holding Hyunwoo's fingers, both Kihyun and Hyunwoo felt awkward but sleep quickly took over.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**"How was life??????"**

Minhyuk screamed to the line making Kihyun winced at the pain in his ear.

"Minhyuk... can you come over to Hyunwoo's house?"

 **"Can I come over to** **Hyunwoo's** **house???? Is that a question or an insult? Of course I can!"**

"Changkyun wants to have a movie marathon today, he said to bring all of my friends. Can you tell Hyungwon too?"

**"Ohh... the things you'd do for your son... But of course, I'll tell the sloth."**

"He is not my..." Kihyun gritted his teeth  
"Anyway, I'm calling Jooheon too since he works at the day care and Changkyun knows him too."

**"Yeah, yeah... sure, go ahead and make a call. Don't forget your wife duties~"**

Minhyuk teased before the line was disconnected.

Kihyun sighed and he wondered if it was a good decision to call his friends over.  
Kihyun quickly work on the snacks while Hyunwoo bathed Changkyun, a few moments later Changkyun came outside. He was wearing a onesie wolf with the ears on the hood.

"Kihyunnie~" he said as he hugged the older male.  
"Ready to watch??" Changkyun nodded, Kihyun looked behind Changkyun and he froze.

There was Hyunwoo, with a tight fitting shirt and a simple sweatpants, everytime Hyunwoo made a gesture his muscles flexed.

 _I want to lick those arms, bite them and mark them as mine. God those broad chest, I wonder how it feels to be fucked barebacking by him._  
_He could choke me and I would gladly take it_ _._

Kihyun shook the thoughts off and smiled at Chankyun who was eating the rice roll he made.  
Minhyuk and the others arrived at 10AM and they quickly introduced themselves.

"So you're Mr.Chae's son?" Hyunwoo asked with a smile on his face.  
"Yes, my father told me about you. You are the biggest donator to our hospital,"Hyungwon replied politely.  
"It wasn't something big, it was just a donation," Hyunwoo smiled.  
"I'm Minhyuk sir, Lee Minhyuk," Minhyuk smiled cheerfully.  
"Please call me Hyunwoo."  
"I guess I don't have to introduce myself...?" Jooheon laughed as Changkyun ran towards him.  
"Honey~!"  
"Please come inside."

 

 

 

* * *

 

"I assume all of you went to the same university?"  
"Yes, I am in Acting Major while Hyungwon is in Art Major, Kihyun and Jooheon are in Music," Minhyuk smiled as they both watch Kihyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun played hide and seek.  
"Okay... let's set up!" they arranged themselves on the couch and make sure everything was set, before they could play the a movie, the doorbell rang.  
"That must be my friend," Hyunwoo said as he stood up and walked to greeted whoever just came.  
"Uncle Seokkie~!" Changkyun smiled as he hugged the man.

Hyungwon's eyes went wide while Kihyun was staring with an innocent face as Minhyuk looked at the two males.

_Jackpot_

"Hey baby wolf," Wonho gave the boy a bear hug before kissing his cheeks.  
"Are you going to watch with us too??"  
"Hmm... I actually came to discuss a business with your dad... But..." Wonho's eyes wandered around before his eyes landed on Hyungwon's, who was still looking at him with big eyes.  
"I could always stay for a movie," he said as he smiled or more likely smirked at Hyungwon.

 _I didn't know he was friend with Kihyun_ _._

They choose to play a game first instead of watching a movie because Changkyun said they should have a sleep over, and they all could sleep together in the living room when the movie was over.

As expected, Jooheon and Minhyuk ruled the game easily as both were game addicts.

"Why is this so hard~???" Changkyun pouted and Hyunwoo chuckled at his son's behaviour.  
"Maybe because this isn't a game for your age yet Changkyunnie," Kihyun said as he shook his head, that boy could be stubborn at times... or at all times.  
"You know what else is _hard?_ " Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun's ears.  
"The book I'm about to beat your ass with???" Kihyun glared at Minhyuk who was giggling.  
"I'm so gonna ditched you guys for another friends," Hyungwon said as he rolled his eyes, not noticing the way Wonho leaned closer to him.

"So..." Hyungwon jumped at the voice.  
"I take that you recognize me?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"And... You still hate me?"  
"I never said I hate you, I only said that my friends keep sending nudes to my group chat. That's all."  
"And..." Wonho leaned closer until he breathed Hyungwon's scent, coffee and spices.  
"I...I... I just... uuhmm," Hyunwoo cleared his throat and sent a look to Wonho, signaling that there was Changkyun in the room. Hyungwoon took that as a chance and quickly sat beside Kihyun on the floor.  
"Hey...?" Kihyun looked at Hyungwon confused.  
"Where are _my sloth_ and who are you _Mr. Boiled Crab?_ " Kihyun chuckled.  
"Shut up."  
"Ooh..."  
"I take that you haven't read _the book_ I gave you-ouch! No Changkyun you can't kill me!!!" Minhyuk said dramatically.  
"No, I haven't," Kihyun said looking at Minhyuk unimpressed.  
"No no no no no, not me agaaaaiinnnn," Minhyuk groaned as Changkyun beat him.  
"I need to restore my soul," the white haired boy said as he held his hand on his chest.  
"Duh, you ditched your soul on the way here," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"I'm hurt."  
"Who's ready for lunch?" Kihyun asked as he stood up.  
"Me~!" Changkyun raised his hands.  
"Okay baby wolf~" Kihyun smiled as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"So... You want to tell me what's going on between the two of you?" Wonho asked to Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you also read my other story called Bunny then you should know that I'm taking two weeks off from updating.  
> I don't feel like writing a long ass reason all over again here so yeah..  
> Sorry it took so long for me to update, and I'm also sorry if this isn't good but hopefully you guys will like it.  
> Thank you for waiting ^^


	7. Yoo Kihyun

"Or I should probably ask you the same uh? What is going on between you and Mr. Chae's son?" Hyunwoo asked Wonho, challenging him.  
"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us, it was just a formal act," Wonho said trying to act confident but failed because his eyes were doing the thing when he's nervous.  
"Oh yeah, definitely nothing. Sure," Hyunwoo said as he took his phone out.  
"Then... you will have no problem explaining this, right?" he said showing his phone to Wonho's face.  
"Of cou-" Wonho's words were cut off, his eyes widened.

It was a picture of him and Hyungwon talking the other day, when he first met the boy.

"It's..."  
"Do I have to tell you that Mr. Chae is already looking for the red head dude? Or did you already know about this?" Hyunwoo crooked an eyebrow.  
"He what?? Wait, are we talking about _the_ Mr. Chae or the other one?" Hyunwoo smirked.  
"Shit," Wonho cursed under his breath.  
"You didn't know?"  
"I was supposed to get all the information about the turtle today, I didn't expect him to be _the_ _from head to toe expensive, the only son of_ _Chae_ _Group's leader_ boy."  
"Well... You know him now."  
"I was planning to get him signed the contract under your label, as my private partner of modelling."  
"You are so not gonna drag me into your love mess."  
"Jerk ass."  
"I have reputation to keep, besides try it under your name. I heard Hyungwon's dreamed about being a model when he was a teenager, he stopped studying modelling because his father asked him to take over the group when he's an adult. Heard there were no pressure but the boy willingly do as his father says. He is a good boy you know, and his parents really love him. I can tell just by looking at Mr. Chae's eyes when he talked about his son. You are so ruined Shin Hoseok."  
"You don't have to say that I already know it, I'm ruined."  
"Try it first, Mr. Chae might accept it though... he's not the typical hard and cold old man."  
"Yeah? But you were the one who said that he's been looking for the red head dude? Or should I say he's been hunting??"  
"Where the hell did your confidence gone?" Hyunwoo chuckled.  
"I can't believe you're doing this right now," Wonho rolled his eyes, they were about to continue their love quarrel when a scream was heard, it was Hyungwon.  
"Oh my God, Kihyun are you okay?"  
"What the hell are you doing bitch?!??" this time it was Minhyuk, both males quickly went to the scene.

 

* * *

 

  
There was Kihyun, all wet, cheek red and his right hand was bleeding. There was pieces of glass scattered on the floor, and in front of him was Dina.

"Thing I should've done the other night, you fuck boy, stay away from my husband!" Dina was about to hit Kihyun when Hyunwoo held her wrist.  
"I thought I made myself clear? **You. Are. Not. Allowed. Near. My. Family** **.** "  
"I am your wife! Let go of my hand!" She yelled.  
"Changkyun needs me as his mother! You don't go around saying I am not qualified to be a mother! He is my son!"  
"If you're fuckin qualified as a mother and if you do care about him you wouldn't go around saying that the boy didnt have a mother you piece of shit," Kihyun spat, shocking Wonho and Hyunwoo in the process.  
"Let me tell you something, you are the reason behind Changkyun's nightmares, you are the reason why he was being bullied in school for not having a mother and you fuckin slept with his homeroom teacher?? Seriously?? Where the fuck is your dignity? Oh wait, I think I know it. You were born without it!" Kihyun glared.  
"No mother in this world would go around sleeping with any man she found and comeback home reeks of alcohol and sperms and then throwing things at her son saying that he didn't have a mother and that he shouldn't have been born in this world! No mother would ever made her son watch as she rode another man! You are not a mother, you fuckin filthy bitch!" Kihyun was on the edge of blowing up, luckily Jooheon had brought Changkyun to another room, keeping the boy busy.  
"How dare you?! You are not more than a fuck boy! Who do you think you are huh??"  
"If I am a fuck boy I wouldn't be here, stalling time being all nice instead I'd fuck your ex-husband so hard he'll forget anything but my name! But I am not so shut the fuck up!!" Hyunwoo was taken aback by Kihyun's words, for the umpteenth time the boy had surprised him.

Kihyun had a lot of sides he didn't know about. And he wasn't going to lie, seeing Kihyun like this, hearing the boy said he'd fucked him hard kind of turned Hyunwoo on.

On the other end, Minhyuk hold back a smirk, a sly one.

Yes, indeed. His hamster friend just admitted that he had some fantasies about the hot dad he was currently working for.

"How can I trust a word from a fuck boy, Hyunwoo did you really think he's qualified to be our son's baby sitter?" Dina turned to Hyunwoo.  
"Oh, bitch you wouldn't believe that I qualified way more than you in being Changkyun's mother. Now shut the fuck up I'm starting to considered choking you with my own bare hands."  
"You-"  
" _Stop it_ _,_ " Hyunwoo's voice was cold and firm.  
"He's not a fuck boy, and yes I do trust him enough to let him babysit Changkyun. He might be coming out from your womb but that doesn't mean he's your son. You said it yourself the moment Changkyun was born. You want no string to the boy, you are not his mother and you were just helping me, the poor guy having a son, that's all.   
I don't think you have a say in this conversation, I have paid the amount you've asked years ago." Dina eyes went wide.  
"You trust this filthy fuck boy?!?"  
"Can you stop calling Kihyunnie a fuck boy?" all eyes turned on Changkyun, he was holding a dolphin plushie Jooheon beside him bowing, and apologizing for letting the boy out.  
"Changkyunnie, honey... you need to-"  
"Stop calling me that, you are not my mother and never will be."  
"Well, do you know that Kihyunnie over here is just using your father to get money?" Kihyun's eyes widened and was about to slap the woman when she spoke up.  
"I know you need money as soon as possible to pay for your tuition, and you don't want to ask your poor parents, that's why you cling onto Hyunwoo.  
You were looking for a sugar daddy and he fits perfectly to your taste, he got money and the face. All you want to do is his money and possibly sex, isn't that true, _kihyunnie??_ " she mocks, before anyone manage to say a word, Hyungwon step forward.  
"Okay, first of all bitch, he is not a sugar baby.  
Kihyun is way more than capable to pay his own tuition, it wasn't sugar daddy thing. He was working as a baby sitter and Hyunwoo paid him, so it's either you're stupid, or idiot or both. I suggest you to back down," Hyungwon glared at the woman.  
"I think you don't know the real definite of sugar daddy aren't you? Or maybe... you only know and possibly practiced only _the_ sugar daddy sex version? Am I right? A bitch like you shouldn't be messing with us, I could simply dial a number and your life will be over the next second. Don't mess with us," Hyungwon spat.  
"Do you think I'm afraid of you guys? A bunch of college students? Try me."  
"You should be sweetheart," Minhyuk flashed a sweet smile but his eyes weren't smiling.  
"You guys are disgusting!" before Dina could do anything, Hyunwoo grabbed her hand harshly and dragged her outside.

 

* * *

 

"Let go of me!" Dina squirmed, Hyunwoo let go harshly.  
"I gave you a choice back then, to walk away with the money I gave you but you didn't," Hyunwoo looked at Dina, his eyes were cold making the woman shivered in fear.  
"I have the right to comeback, he is my son."  
"He is not the moment you came back home with his homeroom teacher."  
"It was an accident!" Hyunwoo ignored Dina as the securities dragged her away.  
"I gave them one job and they let the witch in," Hyunwoo murmured before going back inside.

Hyungwon was in front of Kihyun, cleaning his hand and then wrapped the bandage around his small hand.

"Done," Hyungwon said as he stood up.  
"Your lips might get a little bit swollen though, there's not much I can help with."  
"It's okay, thank you Hyungwonnie," Kihyun smiled as Hyungwon nodded and left the room.  
"Ah, Hyunwoo," Kihyun quickly stood up.  
"I'm... I'm sorry about my words earlier, I'm sure you didn't expect me to be the guy who said things like that," Kihyun looked down.  
"No, it's fine. In fact I think they add more charms to you," Hyunwoo chuckled as Kihyun turned into a deep shade of red.  
"About the thing I said... about... uhhh, I'd fuck you hard... it's ummm," Kihyun was as red as tomato.  
"I didn't mean it."  
"I know."  
"Aww, I thought you meant it Kihyun... I see the way your eyes glint with mischievousness," Minhyuk grinned, earning a deadly glare from Kihyun whose face was now redder than his pink hair.  
"Changkyun's asleep by the way," Minhyuk said as he walked towards the kitchen and slapped Kihyun's ass in the way making the petite boy let out (un)manly shriek.  
"I-"  
"You-" they both stop and laughed.  
"You can go first," Hyunwoo said smiling.  
"You should go and see Changkyun, he might needs you."  
"Yeah, I think I should..." Hyunwoo said as he walked towards Chankgyun's room.  
"And Kihyun..?"  
"Humm?"  
"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

"What was that????" Kihyun glared at Minhyuk who was munching on some sandwiches.  
"What was what?" he casually asked.  
"You know it," Kihyun gritted his teeth  
"That woman is dangerous."  
"You're not answering my question."  
"Oh baby boo, we all know that what you said earlier is true. You're just too cocky to admit it, _boys_ _,_ " Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
"I swear to God-"  
"I'm hungry," Hyungwon suddenly said.  
"You guys are not coming back home anytime soon right?"  
"Nope!" Minhyk said way too cheerfully.  
"Changkyun said he wants to play with us more, and we have a week holiday remember? Acting and Music Major Department is under reconstruction."  
"I hate you guys."  
"You're welcome for saving your ass by the way."  
"Satan."  
"You bitch."  
"Can you two _not_???"  
"Oh, look the snake is talking," Hyungwon rolled his eyes before throwing a sandwich to Minhyuk face.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I wasn't planning to have Dina around for long.  
> My plan was to have a sweet tooth-rooting fluff moments of ShowKi and wild moments of HyungWonho but I guess my mind and hands are not synchronized enough /sigh/  
> But I do mean it about not having Dina around for too long, badass Kihyun is going to make a comeback real soon~


	8. I Miss You

Everything went back to normal, Kihyun back to his school because it was nearing his final test. He'd come and drop by to check on Changkyun once in a while, just to make sure the boy was eating and sleeping properly.

Everyone was back to their normal live, Kihyun and his friends with college, Hyunwoo and Wonho with their works.

 

* * *

 

"You want me to what?" Hyungwon asked in disbelief, he was dragged to a nearby café by Minhyuk to meet a guy Minhyuk claimed to know and said that had some interesting offer to Hyungwon.  
"I want you to be our model," the man smiled.  
"No, I understand that part. I'm not fuckin idiot , It's a fuckin rhetorical question. I was just checking if you're out of your mind or somethng, do you even know what I'm majoring at???" the man kept his smile on despite Hyungwon harsh behaviour.  
"It's not a full time model, I believe that your features are perfectly matched with our newly launched concept."  
"What concept would that be?"  
"A young, rebellious teenager." Hyungwon held himself from choking the man in front of him and took a deep breath and rubbed his temple.  
"I'm sorry, but do I look like a rebellious teenager to you?"  
"No offense, but your facial expression is what our line of works are desperate for. They'll worship you."  
"I don't need bunch of weirdos, no offense, worshipping me. I am fine with who I am now," the man chuckled and fixed his glasses.  
"Of course, not everyone likes the attention but you here, Mr. Chae I think you have the talent to make it big in the modelling world."  
"No offense again, but how do you know this guy has a talent?" Minhyuk finally opened his mouth, having enough drinking his latte and keeping quiet.  
"I can recognize a talent when I see one, not to show off but speaking of years of experiences."  
"Look, you know what season is now?" the man nodded.  
"Then you must fuckin now I am in my final semester and fuck with modelling, I barely stay alive, eat a proper food and got any sleep in the past weeks let alone doing a stupid modelling! Who do you think I am? A fuckin robot who doesn't need a rest? A food? Do you even know I have a fuckin annoying narcolepsy? I barely keep my eyes open in classroom and now you want me to sacrifice my 'oh-not-so-much' free time to do modelling? I rather sleep than to work, I'm sorry, thank you but no," the man only smiled at Hyungwon's ranting.  
"I understand you Mr. Chae, I used to be like you. A college student, and believe me, this is the kind of opportunity you don't want to miss," the man slip out his business card.

_Kang_ _Younghyun_ _\- Interstellar Modelling Agency_

"Isn't this one of Hyunwoo's company?" the man raised his eyebrows.  
"You know Mr. Son?"  
"Yeah, I mean kind off. My friend works for him."  
"Yoo Kihyun, rings a bell?" Minhyuk said, trying to read Younghyun's expression, the man shook his head.  
"Even though I work at one of his companies, we didn't exactly crossed each other path. I might sometimes visit his house because my boss often sleeps there."  
"Boss?"  
"I am one of the model's private manager," Younghyun smiled, Minhyuk nodded and looked at Hyungwon.  
"If you are having doubt about this, here... You can see some of our magazines," the man took out a few of their latest magazines.

_The Look, Monstar, Blue Moon,_ _MXMB_

Hyungwon took a look at the first magazine, The Look was more towards the elegant style for rich people, dresses and suits, business and success. The cover page was Hyolyn, the diva of Korea. The Look featured Public Figures.

The next one was Monstar, it was more casual, about daily life and tips, café, and social life. It was more like the Instagram Eye Candy for younger people. All about photography and great places to take a picture.

Blue moon was all about fantasy, the dark and kinky theme. Leather and choker, vampire and werewolf, alpha and omega. This magazine was for those whose into these kind of styles, Hyungwon had seen one like this, where Wonho was featured with the stupid and 'sucks at everything' guy that was supposed to be his omega. Hyungwon scrunched his nose at the thought.  
  


_Gross_   
  


And finally MXMB, the magazines for the youth, the trendy looks these days, couples, happy single life. Teenagers, and all other college stuff. A contrast to Blue Moon, definitely a fluffy and pastel kind of magazine.

Hyungwon took a sip of his Americano and looked at the guy in front of him.

"You'll be featured in MXMB, don't worry unless you want to be in Blue Moon," Younghyun smiled, or more likely smirked. Hyungwon blushed at his words.  
"Meanwhile your friend here," Younghyun looked at Minhyuk.  
"I think he suits the Monstar, or even better the Blue Moon. He has the eyes of a predator," Minhyuk grinned.  
"If I was to be featured on Blue Moon, which one do you think I'll take???"  
"The young alpha with a free soul, both ways," Minhyuk smirked.

**/top or bottom, Minhyuk is fine with both/**

"Ohh, your eyes are trained Mr. Kang," Younghyun smiled.  
"Please, you can call me Brian," Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, how the fuck Younghyun went to Brian??  
"Ah, that's what they used to call me back in Toronto, Canada," the man took the magazines and put them back in his suitcase. Both younger males nodded.  
"So, would you like to take the offer Mr. Chae?"  
"Give me a few days at most, and it's Hyungwon," this time Hyungwon smiled, a very small smile.  
"Sure, just let me know anytime you feel like it," Younghyun said as the stood up and shook hands with Hyungwon and Minhyuk before he excused himself, driving away with his black audi.  
"You know, for a manager he's hot and rich," Minhyuk said whistling.  
"Yeah, and a golden wedding ring," Minhyuk sighed in disappointment.  
"You really had a thing for older men, do you?"  
"Nope, I just like it when they're hot."  
"Hopeless ass," Hyungwon said as he walked away.  
"And you'll be thanking this hopeless ass later," Minhyuk follows behind

 

* * *

  
Hyunwoo sighed as he leaned to the chair, he was worn out. He was never been away from Changkyun this long, a month.

Sure his mother took a very good care of Changkyun and sometimes they would do a video call but being unable to hug his boy definitely tortured Hyunwoo a lot more than he expected.

He just got back to Korea and arrived at his home a few hours ago. No sign of Changkyun probably the boy was still at his school. Hyunwoo tried to close his eyes and relaxing his tensed shoulders.

Almost drifting back to sleep and not hearing the shuffling noises from outside, the door went open and showed Kihyun in his grey oversized jacket, a backpack over his shoulder and a few thick books.

Kihyun carefully put the books and his backpack down and circled the table, Hyunwoo certainly could use a massage, the man looked worn out, hell, and he looked like a living zombie.

Hyunwoo shoulders stiffened when Kihyun touched him, Hyunwoo immediately opened his eyes and look up.

"Kihyun...?"  
"I'm sorry, you look tired and I thought you could use a massage," Kihyun bit his lip and reatreating his hands when Hyunwoo stopped him.  
"No, it's fine... I just thought someone breaks in," Hyunwoo leaned into Kihyun's touch.

Kihyun lets out a small laughs and continue his works, God, all of Hyunwoo muscles must be sore.

"You've been gone for a month", Hyunwoo hummed.  
"Changkyun kept asking about you, but he doesn't want to distract you from works so he only calls once in three days."  
"I know, something happened in L.A and I have to stay longer than expected, how is he?"  
"Fine, he's been eating properly and sleeping regularly, though he'd woke up at night, calling your name."  
"But you were there to calm him right?" Kihyun hummed.  
"He hates it when you're away..." Kihyun bit his lip as if holding himself from saying the next sentences.  
"And how about you?" Hyunwoo suddenly asked, turned the chair around ad face Kihyun.  
"I...I..."  
"Tell me," Hyunwoo said as he put his hands on Kihyun's small waist, pulling the boy closer to him.  
"I miss you..." was all that Kihyun could manage before being pulled down into a deep kiss by Hyunwoo, straddling his lap and circled his hands around Hyunwoo's neck.

Kihyun moaned into the kiss, gripping the black locks, head thrown back in a pure bliss.

"I..." Kihyun gasped when Hyunwoo kissed his neck, sucking at the flesh.  
_"I want you..."_

 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... I know /smirks  
>  But I promise you something in the next chapter ~  
>  And yes, I am so gonna have DAY6 in this one because I love my babies


	9. How Can I

_“I want you”_

-

Every single senses in Hyunwoo’s body drop dead as the words slips from the boy’s mouth, like a magical words that bind him to the beauty before him.

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into a deep and hot kiss, licking Kihyun’s lip and inserted his tongue inside the hot cavern. Exploring every inch and taste Kihyun.  
Kihyun tasted like vanilla and mint, and Hyunwoo find himself drown in ecstasy.  
Kihyun moaned into the kiss, pulling Hyunwoo closer and hiss at the friction on their lower side, grinding shamelessly on Hyunwoo.  
“I- ahh” Hyunwoo break the kiss and stared into Kihyun’s eyes  
“You’re so beautiful Ki” Kihyun hummed at the name  
Hyunwoo quickly pulled Kihyun jacket over his head and licked his lips at the sight of milky skin in front of him, he sucked on Kihyun’s collarbones, leaving purplish marks everywhere and sucked at the younger male’s nipple, licking and biting while the other was being played with his hand. Kihyun moaned in pleasure, head thrown back and drooling  
“M-more…” Hyunwoo chuckled and quickly works on the rest of their clothes until they’re both naked  
Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo hazily, eyes filled with lust. His scanned Hyunwoo’s body from his torso and his abs before lowering to his throbbing cock, Hyunwoo is huge. Way bigger than any of the man in the videos Minhyuk showed him before.

Kihyun licked his lips before lowering himself, he gave the cock a few strokes before he licked along the shaft and rolled his tongue over the head earning a groan from Hyunwoo  
“Damn Ki” Hyunwoo curse as the tugs at Kihyun’s pink hair  
Kihyun smirked before taking the whole length in his mouth, moaned at how big Hyunwoo is.  
Hyunwoo let a soft growl before thrusting in and out in a slow pace, feeling Kihyun’s hot cavern around his cock. Kihyun’s is not only talented with his mouth but also his tongue, he drives Hyunwoo mad.  
Hyunwoo started to thrust a little bit harder and groaned when Kihyun’s didn’t seem to gag around him, Kihyun pulled out and wipes the drools and smirked  
“Glad I was born with no gag – reflex” Kihyun said as he lay on top of Hyunwoo’s desk, legs spread wide, displaying himself to Hyunwoo.  
The thoughts of fucking the younger boy on his desk seems to aroused him even more as Hyunwoo grabs the lube bottle

“You were thinking of fucking me here before didn’t you??” Kihyun stared at him darkly, eyes filled with lust  
“Damn right” Hyunwoo said as he pop the cap open and squeeze a good amount of lube into his palms, dropping a little right on Kihyun’s pink hole making the boy hissed  
Hyunwoo coaxed his fingers before inserted one finger  
“Hmmmhh” Kihyun moaned at the weird sensation but relaxing his muscles knowing that Hyunwoo himself would probably felt painful than just fingers inside  
Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun, drowning the moans that escapes the boy’s sexy lips. He inserted another finger, this time making a scissoring moves  
“A-ahh” Kihyun moaned at the stretched, damn Hyunwoo feels good  
“Good boy” Kihyun shuddered at the pet name, Hyunwoo was now thrusting his fingers in and out, brushing slightly on the bundle of nerves inside making Kihyun a moaning mess  
“H-hyun- ahhh hah ahhh” Hyunwoo smirked before adding another finger in, reading the boy’s expression.  
Kihyun’s nose was scrunched as he felt a slight pain at the stretches, but he started to rock himself on Hyunwoo’s fingers making the older male chuckled  
“Impatient aren’t we?” Hyunwoo said before pulling his fingers out, Kihyun moaned at the loss and pout  
Hyunwoo gave himself a few strokes before lining his cock on Kihyun’s hole, watching the younger male looked at him with lust before sliding in slowly.  
Kihyun bit his lip and the pain and the pleasure, he wasn’t even sure if he could fit Hyunwoo all the way in. he felt as if he was being ripped apart. When he was fully seated, Hyunwoo stayed still and let the boy adjust to his length, Kihyun’s grabs Hyunwoo’s bulky arms and squeeze a little  
“M-move” he said, Hyunwoo started to move slowly at first afraid of hurting the boy under him  
“Just fuck me hard already, I’m not a fuckin porcelain” Kihyun managed to say between his moan and glared  
“But you are” Hyunwoo said but increasing his speed, Kihyun’s moans grew louder as the thrust becomes harder too. The boy’s grab on Hyunwoo’s arms tightened as Hyunwoo grab his legs and pushed them until they almost touched Kihyun’s chest, probably leaves a mark there.  
“Ahh hhaa! F-faster!” Kihyun moaned, Hyunwoo pulled out until the head and slamming back in in full force hitting Kihyun’s sweet spot dead on. The desk was a mess, papers scattered on the floor and his laptop was pushed to the side of the desk  
“T-there! Hyunhhh” Kihyun’s moans becomes louder as he nearing his climax  
“I’m- I’m gonna-ahhh” Kihyun lets out a long moan when he came to Hyunwoo’s chest and his own stomach, Hyunwoo came later after a few thrusts, riding his orgasm slowly and filling the boy with his seed.  
Kihyun hummed at the feeling, and squirmed a little when Hyunwoo pulled out, watching a few drips come out from his abused hole.  
“That was…”  
“Hot…”  
“Yeah…” Kihyun chuckled as he wraps his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist  
“Round two?”

-

“Woo? Hyunwoo??” Hyunwoo opened his eyes and stared at the young man in front of him blankly, and confused.

_What the fucking hell happened??_

“Ki… hyun?”  
“God, I thought you were dead or something” Kihyun said as he dropped himself on the chair in front of Hyunwoo’s desk  
“What happened?”

_Yeah, what happened? I was fucking you hard seconds ago why the fuck are you there wearing full clothes and looked like a fuckin angel????_

“You fell asleep when I was giving you a massage, I didn’t want to wake you up so I stopped and cooked something. When I was back you were still sleeping soundly, I tried to wake you up a few times and called you but you seemed like you didn’t hear me, you were groaning in your sleep. I thought you were having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up harder. I’m sorry” Kihyun said looking apologetically, Hyunwoo shook his head  
“No, it wasn’t a bad dream… I was tired, that’s all” Hyunwoo tried to smile

He was fucking having a wet dream like a fuckin teenager, how the fuck on earth it happened? And he was fuckin Kihyun, his precious son’s baby sitter on his desk hard and was about to have round two with him. He was sexualizing the boy in front of him.  
What the fuck?

He _**fucked**_ Kihyun, oh God he’s so fuckin gross.

How could he face Kihyun now without the images haunting him?

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun who was looking at him with a concerned face  
“Are you okay? I made a warm soup, it’ll make you feel better” Kihyun said as he smiled softly

He ** _fucked_ ** Kihyun in _**his dream**_ , and he was picturing the boy seducing him back shamelessly, displaying himself to Hyunwoo.

“Y-yeah…”  
“Okay, I’ll wait for you at the dining room” Kihyun said as he smiled and walked out from his office.  
Hyunwoo looked down at the wet bulge in his pants,  
“Shit” Hyunwoo cursed under his breath  
“This can’t be happening right now” Hyunwoo said as he looked at the time, it was 3PM in the afternoon and Changkyun’s was about to be home in 20 minutes.

-

“Hello? Mr. Kang?”  
_**“Hello, who is this?”**_  
“This is Hyungwon, you contacted me a few days ago”  
_**“Ah, yes. I remember, Chae Hyungwon right?”**_  
“Yes, about the offering before….” Hyungwon bit his lip  
“I’m taking it”  
_**“Glad to know it then, I’ll get the papers ready tomorrow. Can you meet me at my office? We are currently very busy right now, and I don’t think I can go out”** _ Younghyun sounded sorry  
“It’s okay, it’s actually better. I want to see around before finally working there”  
**_“Great then, I’ll meet you tomorrow at 11AM?”_**  
“Yeah sure, thank you Mr. Kang for the opportunity” Younghyun chuckled  
**_“It’s Brian, we are not that far in age.”_**  
“Okay, Brian… I’ll see you tomorrow” Hyungwon said before the line disconnected

_It’s just a one – time contract right? What could possibly go wrong?_

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the supper awkward smut scene because I can't fuckin write one.  
> I'd like to apologize for the dream /haha/ and no, I didn't actually plan for the two of them to fucked in real life yet  
> I still need the sexual tension and urges in both participants, because Kihyun's still denying his needs for Hyunwoo XD  
> Aannddd I am sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectations (>/\<) I am trying and don't worry I will update Bunny and IT this week too.


	10. He's My What?

Brian’s office was big, of course. He worked for the richest man alive.  
Hyungwon felt slightly embarrassed by his clothes, he should’ve gone with the branded one. Everyone is wearing a high class outfit, no, not the suit one but the branded one. Like Gucci or Prada, and there he was, wearing only grey turtle neck and black long coat.

 

But then again, he was born with _the_ face so it’s not like he feels out of place.

Hyungwon knocked on Brian’s office a few times before he heard Brian’s voice from the inside

“Ah, Mr. Chae nice to meet you. Have a seat please” Hyungwon blushed a little at the sight of Brian, he is the true definition of every girls’ crush

**/It was this looks but minus the flower crown/**

Hyungwon took a seat in front of him, shifting a little as he feel nervous.  
“I need you to sign this papers” Hyungwon took the papers and read the sentences  
“Is this the kind of _we don’t take any responsibility for any damages done to his physics, and mental because the one who signed this was very well aware of the consequences_ paper?” Hyungwon couldn’t help his sarcasm  
“Well, it’s the formalities we have to do” Brian chuckled, Hyungwon nodded and signed. Of course he read everything that were written on the papers, he’s not dumb to sign without reading it.  
“I’ll show you around” Brian said as he led Hyungwon to the photo shot place

“We don’t have that many schedule today so it’s pretty empty, but it’ll be crowded tomorrow. Your first schedule is also tomorrow” Brian explained as they walked to each magazines setting place.

Every magazines has their own set, adjusted to their themes. Dark or light, cheerful or sexy.  
They were going to see the Blue Moon set, Hyungwon didn’t know why but he feel a little bit uneasy.

There were some of the properties that are disturbing as hell, such as sex toys and others.  
Hyungwon shivered as the thoughts of how his tomorrow's photo shot will be flooded his mind. But what he seen was really unexpected, there was a king-sized bed, of course, and a young and slender boy was laying on it. He wears one of the black leather choker as his oversized white shirt was pushed to his chest, showing his fair skin and he was wearing a tight fitting jeans. His hair was a mess as he bit his lips.

_Disgusting_

But Hyungwon mind went blank as the supposedly other guy came into the set, it was Wonho.

He was shirtless, he was fuckin wearing nothing and a super tight leather pants. He was fuckin _shirtless_.

**/It was this leather pants minus the shirt ofc/**

His red hair was such a contrast to his milky white skin, fairer than the boy on the bed. His body is well built, as Hyungwon can see the veins when Wonho flexed his muscles a little.

Wonho straddled the boy as he held the boy’s wrist on both sides of the boy’s face as he smirked, the boy licked his lips and moaned.

_Disgusting_

The photographer started to take pictures as both males do their things, or more likely the boy grinds himself on Wonho. It was as if it’s a make out session.

Hyungwon turned to walk away from the set when Wonho started to kiss the boy passionately, with tongues and all.  
Brian looked over as a knowing smile was plastered on his face but soon follow after Hyungwon.

-

“I’m sorry if it was too much for you” Brian said as he gave Hyungwon the coffee he brought. Hyungwon murmured a soft ‘thank you’  
“Not it wasn’t that”  
“So what was it?”  
“It was… I don’t know, I guess it was my first time seeing a make out session between males” Hyungwon said, obviously lying. Being friends with Minhyuk doesn’t really let you stay innocent for a long time. Brian hummed and took a sip of his coffee.  
“That was Wonho, but I’m sure you already know” Hyungwon nodded  
“He’s one of the seniors in this agency”  
“The golden star”  
“You can say that, he’s really professional. He will do anything just to grab and bring the concept into life”  
“I can see that”  
“Remember when I said that I also worked as a manager for one of the models here?” Hyungwon nodded  
“I am his manager” Hyungwon looked at Brian with his mouth open, Brian chuckled as he closed Hyungwon’s mouth.  
“You can’t be that shock”  
“You can’t be serious” Brian raised his eyebrows  
“And why’s so?”  
“You’re like the epitome of perfection, straight, normal, and live by the rule guy! You are like the total opposite of that guy”  
“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment” Brian laughed  
“But Wonho is really different when he’s on and off set, you’ll be surprised of how much a kid he is” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“No one with that muscles is a kid”  
“You bet”  
“I still can’t believe that you worked as a manager, I mean… isn’t it tiring?”  
“It is sometimes, but it’s fun. Besides I’m the only one knows Hoseok the best in here”  
“Hoseok?”  
“Ah, my bad. It’s his real name, his cousin is my best friend ever since we’re kids so I’ve been watching over him ever since”  
“You must be really close then”  
“Well, I marry his cousin” Hyungwon choke on his drink as he looked at Brian with big eyes and jaw dropped to the floor  
“I need to stop giving you surprises” Brian said as he took his handkerchief and wiped Hyungwon’s lips and close his mouth once again.  
“You need to stop dropping bomb out of nowhere” Hyungwon said as he’s back to his senses now  
“I’m sorry” Brian chuckled  
“You didn’t look sorry at all”  
“I am sincere” Brian defending himself  
“Does this Wonho guy has a boyfriend?” Hyungwon suddenly asked  
“Not that I’m _that_ curious or what” Brian smiled  
“No he doesn’t… for now, I mean there’s one guy that catches his eyes” Hyungwon nodded, didn’t know why he felt a little bit disappoint by the news.  
“Jae has been pushing him, but Wonho never paid attention to anything Jae said”  
“Jae?”  
“Park Jaehyung, his cousin and also my husband” Brian smiled  
“Park… **_that_** Park Jaehyung? **_The_** photographer???” Brian nodded  
“Oh wow, I’m having surprises as lunch” Hyungwon said as he stared back at nothing  
“You’ll be more surprised when you get to know Wonho”  
“I don’t think I will ever encountered him or what”  
“Oh you will, soon” Hyungwon looked at him with a questioning face  
“He’s your partner for tomorrow”

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suuuckkksss, I get it. I totally get it.  
> This is very very badly written, I don't know what happened to my brain but I just can't find any plot bunnies inside. I have a plan for the appearance of both soon to be couple in the next chapter and a comeback of sass Minhyuk.  
> Again, why can't I insert a picture?? I'm really bad at describing appearances so I had to insert a picture for the easy way out but this, THIS!  
> If you guys want to see it, you can check on my wattpad or twitter it's under the same name 'ajaeparkian'  
> I don't expect you guys to like this chapter because I, myself is not satisfied too.  
> Anyways, thank you for waiting this one! I didn't realize the last time I updated this was a month ago /sigh/  
> But I am currently working on HyungWonho oneshot, please look forward to it^^


	11. Maybe I was the one

Hyunwoo shifted uncomfortably as he watched Kihyun plays with Changkyun.

"Daddy~!" Changkyun called him, pulling him out from his thought. The boy's hair was slightly covered with white flour, he heard kihyun chuckled as he tried to clean the flour  
"What are you doing Changkyun-ah?" Hyunwoo asked, laughing a little as the boy pout  
"Kihyunnie is a meanie~" Changkyun pouted and squirmed when Kihyun hugged him from behind, laughing as his eyes formed a perfect eye-smile making Hyunwoo's heart flutter at the ethereal sight in front of him.  
"I didn't" Kihyun said as he tried to hold his laughter  
"Noooo" Changkyun squirmed again  
"I thought you were going to bake a cake Kyun-ah" Hyunwoo said, teasing the little boy  
"I am! Until Kihyunnie played with the flour" the boy whined in kihyun's back hug  
"Me? But I didn't do anything" Kihyun said, pulling his best innocent face  
"Right Hyunwoo?" Kihyun suddenly asked, raising his head to look at Hyunwoo who was a little bit startled by the question  
"Of course, Kihyun wouldn't play with flour like that" Hyunwoo said, holding back his laughter  
"A conspiracy!" The boy said with a pout  
"Daddy loves Kihyunnie more than Changkyunnie"  
"No, of course daddy loves you the most" Hyunwoo said as he kissed the tip of Changkyun's nose  
"Liiaaarrrrr" Changkyun said again as he began to measure the ingredients  
"It's true Changkyunnie" Kihyun said again still smiling softly, clearly getting amused to the boy's behavior  
Changkyun didn't pay attention, instead he focused on measuring the ingredients. He would look at the recipe book once in a while  
"What are you making?" Hyunwoo asked softly  
"Muffins" Changkyun answered shortly, still mad but wouldn't risk not answering his father  
"Do you want me to help you?" Kihyun asked, still with a small smile on his face. Changkyun was silent for a moment before nodded slowly  
"Okay" Kihyun said as he began to put the bowls they'll be needing.  
"What flavor Kyunnie likes?"  
"Chocolate" Changkyun said  
"What about Kihyunnie?" The boy asked, looking up to Kihyun with big eyes  
"Umm... Strawberry" Kihyun said softly  
"Let's make two flavors ~" Changkyun said happily  
"Daddy do you want to join us?" Changkyun asked Hyunwoo who was busy watching news on the TV  
"You know daddy doesn't cook" Hyunwoo said softly, eyes still fixed on TV screen  
"But it's very easy, right Kihyunnie???" Kihyun only smiled and nodded  
"It is" he looked at Hyunwoo  
"Still a no" Hyunwoo said sternly, remembering the last time he entered the kitchen to cook something which ended both him and Changkyun lives at his parents' house until his house renovation finished.  
Changkyun pouted but said nothing as he gave Kihyun the eggs they'll be needing, Kihyun smiled ad cracked the egg carefully separated the white and the yolk.  
"Why didn't Kihyunnie use a separator?" Changkyun asked cutely, pulling Hyunwoo's attention from the TV as well.  
"Hmm... maybe because I'm more comfortable with traditional ways, my mother teach me this way. Of course using separator will be a lot easier but I don't know, somehow I can feel that the taste is different ...?" Kihyun answered shyly as he feels Hyunwoo's attention on him.  
"Grandma said only those with delicate fingers will use the traditional ways, because it requires heart and feelings. Grandma cooks like Kihyunnie too~" Changkyun smiled before giving Kihyun the mixer.

Soon both of them are engulfed in their baking activities as Hyunwoo's attention back to the news on TV.

-

_"American-Israeli model Dina Raevon was recently found with rising actor David Shae in one of high class club in L.A, the two seemed to spent time together for quite some time now. Both agency have yet to say anything."_

Hyunwoo gritted his teeth, despite her rotten behavior the world's still worship the snake.  
He looked behind him at Changkyun who was still busy with Kihyun making the cake Hyunwoo quickly turned off the TV.  
"Daddy help us~" Hyunwoo turned around to see Changkyun was pouting and a rather embarrassed Kihyun.  
"What is it?"  
"The cake mold is in upper drawer but Kihyunnie couldn't reach it, it was too high~" Kihyun lets out a small laugh, looking down as he tried to hide his red face  
Hyunwoo stood up and began to walk to where Kihyun stand as he opened the drawer and took the cake mold, Kihyun watched silently form behind, watching as Hyunwoo's muscles flexed and his shirt raised slightly revealing the skin underneath. Kihyun gulped down at how perfectly toned Hyunwoo's skin is and looked anywhere but Hyunwoo.  
"Here" Hyunwoo said as he gave flustered Kihyun the cake mold.  
"Is Kihyunnie okay?" Changkyun suddenly asked  
"Hm? Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because Kihyunnie's face is very red!" The boy said innocently  
"It's... it's umm... I'm- I'm fine" Kihyun said as he stuttered  
"Okay..." Changkyun said, still not convinced but decided to let it go  
"Daddy, where are you going" Changkyun asked to Hyunwoo who was walking upstairs  
"Daddy has some works to do okay?" Changkyun pouted but nodded  
"Changkyunnie let's bake the cake?" Changkyun nodded excitedly

-

It was already 10PM when Kihyun finished cleaning everything, he took a deep breath before he knocked twice on Hyunwoo's office door.  
"Come in" he heard Hyunwoo raspy voice, Kihyun carefully opened the door and slide in closing the door behind him softly.  
Hyunwoo was reading one of the many documents on his desk with his reading glasses, he would occasionally scratched some words on the paper. He looked up and was surprised to see it was Kihyun.  
"Kihyun? What are you doing this late?" Hyunwoo asked, gesturing Kihyun to sit in front of him. Kihyun carefully sit and took a deep breath.  
"I uhh... I will be having my 3rd final soon so... I'm afraid I won't visit as much as I used to, I will still take care of Changkyun on weekends so don't worry" Kihyun said as he keeps fidgeting with his sweater.  
"Ah, is it already? You're going to graduate soon" Hyunwoo said  
"But sure, it's fine. You don't have to take care of Changkyun on weekends, I know the stress is a lot so it's really okay" Hyunwoo said as he smiled at Kihyun. Kihyun shook his head softly  
"I still have the 4th exam, which is the last exam. So, still a long way to graduate"  
"Do you need... money for like, art supplies or anything?" Kihyun was flustered by Hyunwoo's question  
"I uh... I might need to buy a few canvases..." Kihyun said softly, feeling embarrassed. At this moment Hyunwoo surely felt like a sugar daddy to him.  
"Is there any specific brand you'd like to use?" Kihyun shook his head  
"The fabric for canvas can be cotton duck, it's the most common, linen a more expensive choice regarded as superior, or a synthetic fiber but synthetic ones are uncommon." Kihyun explain softly  
"Linen is very ideal for painting but the price is too high for a student like me I couldn't risk such an expensive canvas in case I messed up" Kihyun laughed nervously  
"Watercolor canvas is uncommon either but it works quite well for me so..." Kihyun bit his lip  
"Watercolor canvas is fine" he said looking up to Hyunwoo and was surprised to see Hyunwoo's amused expressions.  
"Despite hearing you talks really soothing and calming, I don't get a single thing you said" Kihyun's face turned red at Hyunwoo's words. Which one? He didn't know.  
"I'm sorry, I should've-"  
"No, it's fine. You explained it really well it's just that I'm not man of art you know" Hyunwoo chuckled

_Liar. You are the art itself_

"I will just take you and let you choose okay?" Kihyun looked up surprised  
"That way, you can buy canvases that works perfectly with you."  
"But... I... I usually spends hours to choose..." Kihyun's voice getting weaker by each words  
"Then, I'll just have to take a day off right?"  
"But-" Kihyun's words were cut off by Hyunwoo  
"Besides, it's been a long time since I take Changkyun out" Kihyun nodded again  
"It's okay if I take Changkyun right?"  
"Of course! Of course it's fine" Kihyun said smiling wide it hurts his jaw  
"Changkyun likes art things, I showed him my sketchbook and he was so happy about it" Kihyun lets out a small laugh  
"He got it from Hoseok, he makes music and sometimes brought Changkyun to his studio"  
"Changkyun showed me a few songs he made with Hoseok" Hyunwoo eyes widened  
"He did?" Kihyun nodded innocently  
"He never showed me, I guess he grows fond of you already" Kihyun blushes at Hyunwoo's words  
"Daddy...?" Kihyun turned to see Changkyun was rubbing his eyes, still sleepy with his bed hair  
"What is it Kukkungie?" Hyunwoo asked, standing up from his chair and lifted Changkyun up  
"Can't sleep..." the boy murmured, burying his face on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck  
"Want daddy to sleep with you?" Changkyun nodded  
"Want Kihyunnie too..." he said, making grabby hands towards Kihyun, making the older male cooed at the sight. He took Changkyun's hands and gave it a soft squeeze  
"But you have your daddy Changkyunnie" Kihyun said softly, earning a whine from the boy  
"But it's 10PM, are you sure you'll be fine going home alone? You can sleep here" Hyunwoo said, clearly concerned.  
"I'm fine, I'm used to it"  
"But I'm not" Hyunwoo suddenly said  
"I'm not fine with you going home alone at times like this, it is very dangerous Kihyun." He said again eyes looking into Kihyun's  
"I'll let one of the drivers to drive you around from now on and no refusing, you'll sleep with us tonight" Hyunwoo said as he took Kihyun's hands, leading him to the master room. Unaware of Kihyun who was blushing madly and looking down to hide his red face

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Waaa it's been a long time since the last time I update~  
> Some of you might be confused as to why a music student needs a canvas? It'll be revealed in the future chapters~  
> And no, I didn't forget this baby. I secretly keep working on new chapters because Candy to My Eye is my first multi-chapter story of ShowKi, it will always have a special spot in my heart.  
> Forgive me if you somehow feel something was off or anything, but I hope you enjoy this^^  
> Thank you very much for waiting, I will continue to work hard in the future~  
> I will soon update Bunny!


	12. Heart to Heart

"Kihyunnie~" Changkyun called for him before giving the male hug  
"Hey~" Kihyun said as he kissed Changkyun's cheeks, Kihyun was dressed in his 'casual' style. Thanks to his friends, it might be plural or not because Minhyuk is bitching about his make up and looking good to impress his sugar daddy while Hyungwon pulled his designers' clothes.

-

 _"I look ridiculous" Kihyun said as he looked at himself on the mirror_  
_"Bitch it's Balenciaga"_  
_"I don't fuckin care if it's Balenciaga, Calvin Klein or something. I looked like a fuckin pea in this giant clothing" Minhyuk clicked his tongue and then gave him another clothes_  
_It was a blue jumper with white shirt that has a tie collar. His hair was styled down._

 _"This is ridiculous. No._  
_And what the fuck with this bracelet? I don't use jewelry"_  
_"It's a fuckin LOUIS VUITTON - Silver Lockit Bracelet, Sterling Silver that cost $500._  
_And than shirt is VALENTINO - VLTN Shirt With Tie Collar that cost $795, that ugly jumper you said is a VALENTINO - Blue Contrast Panel Jumper that cost $1,150 for fuck's sake" Hyungwon spit_  
_"Why are you so picky, your sugar daddy gonna tear it anyway" Minhyuk grinned_

**/all credits goes to MXCloset on Twitter/**

_Kihyun glared at Minhyuk and was about to throw him something but Minhyuk cut him off_  
_"No branded clothes okay, we need sugar daddy to buy him things." Minhyuk said as he throws a white shirt and white oversized sweater_  
_"Bitch gotta look hot" Hyungwon added as he gave Kihyun a ripped denim jeans and a pair of white converse._  
_Kihyun groaned in frustration, he looked at his two (not) best friends and turned to the bathroom_  
_"I'm so going to regret this"_

_They ended up dressing Kihyun in white shirt, along with white oversized sweater and ripped denim with white converse. Minhyuk dyed his hair to ash grey colour and styled it perfectly, adding a little bit sexy mess style._

  


-

"Kihyunnie looks good" Changkyun said as he gave Kihyun thumbs up, Kihyun smiled and kissed the tip of Changkyun's nose  
"Changkyunnie looks good too" Kihyun looked up to see Hyunwoo was talking to one of the drivers, he was dressed all in black.

A simple black tshirt with leather jacket and black pants. Very simple but Hyunwoo's inhuman sexiness was able to make Kihyun pop a boner, Kihyun almost cursed when he realized Hyunwoo was wearing TERIAT - 18SL - RT001 leather jacket and a fuckin Gucci - Le Marché Des Merveilles watch.

_"Just imagine Ki, the hot, sexy and expensive sugar daddy... filling you deep till you lost your sanity, ain't that good?"_

Kihyun shuddered at the thought, he shook his head to clear his mind.  
"Are okay Kihyun?"  
"Hum?" Kihyun blinked making Hyunwoo chuckled  
"Are you okay?" He asked again  
"Me? Uh... yeah, yeah I'm- I'm fine" Kihyun stuttered  
"I'll be driving for today so you can relax with Changkyun" Kihyun nodded shyly

The drive was silent until they reached the parking lot, Kihyun looked around the big store.  
Honestly, he didn't know much about art. He's not Hyungwon so he didn't know what to do and what not.  
Of course he asked for some tips from the younger male, which he gave gladly. But still, he's a music student.

"Oh right, I thought you said you're a music student?" Hyunwoo asked Kihyun  
"Yeah... we always have this project, like the teacher wants us to express our emotions not just through notes and melodies but also silence. It doesn't have to be painting, but I'm most comfortable with it and I have Hyungwon too.  
That's why I couldn't risk buying an expensive canvas in case I messed up, I'm not a good painter" Kihyun explained shyly  
"Is there any specific theme?"  
"Hummm... happiness, memories and love... something like that" Kihyun smiled again  
"If it were a song, I would've made the perfect one by now" Kihyun chuckled  
"Changkyunnie wants to hear Kihyunnie sing!" The boy exclaimed happily, making Kihyun blushed  
"I'm not that good Changkyunnie" he shook his head  
"I agree with Changkyun, you should sing for us one day" Hyunwoo smiled at him

_I'll sing you a song every second in your life_

"O-okay..."  
They searched around the store for a while before finding the right art supplies, of course with video calling Hyungwon on the process.

They are at the nearby restaurant right now, eating their lunch and sometimes talks about things.  
"Since when did you started to sing?" Kihyun stopped for a while, counting in his head  
"I think... when I was 6 years old" Kihyun said, sipping his cola  
"Wow, that's a very young age" Kihyun chuckled  
"Yeah, my mom used to take me to church... I started to like to sing since then, I started to take things seriously when I was 15, I participated in some music competitions and all. My parents weren't so supportive back then, they think music is not a very stable future they still think like that now. But I couldn't just give up you know, music has always been my everything. And when I came out with my sexuality, my parents were really mad about it. I still remember their disappointed faces " Kihyun lets out a shaky laugh  
"But music was always there, it helped me a lot. I started to drown myself in alcohol, sing at nearby clubs and coming home late. I was very broken and wrecked that time, I didn't even talked with Minhyuk and Hyungwon for months. And one day my parents said to me that they'll let me do whatever I want, because I'm their only son and they love me so much they couldn't bear to lose me..."  
"That's why you don't want to burden your parents with your tuitions?" Kihyun nodded weakly  
"I-" he choked on his own tears, Hyunwoo held his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Kihyun looked into his eyes, feeling as if he was bare naked in front of those intoxicating eyes.  
"It's okay" Hyunwoo said softly  
"I feel bad for them" Kihyun said before he sobbed, Hyunwoo quickly went beside him and hugged the boy.

Kihyun felt awful for crying so ugly in front of Hyunwoo, and why would he told the older man his stupid past anyway?

"Daddy? Why are Kihyunnie crying?" Changkyun asked innocently, looking up to Kihyun.  
Kihyun quickly pulled himself away and wiped his tears, Hyunwoo cleared his throat.  
"The food is spicy" Kihyun blurted out before he could process what he said  
"But Changkyunnie thinks it's good" the boy said in confusion  
Kihyun only lets out small, shy laugh before stuffing his mouth with french fries.  
He mentally cursed himself, now how was he supposed to face the man beside him?

Hyunwoo moved back to his original position in front of him and began to eat as well. Kihyun shifted in uncomfortable as the silence grew between the three of them.

-

"Thank you for today" Kihyun said to Hyunwoo  
"I should be the one thanking you, Changkyun had fun today because of you" Hyunwoo said as he looked at Changkyun who was sleeping in Kihyun's arms  
"He has a lot of energy" Kihyun chuckled  
"Solar energy" Hyunwoo added as both of them laugh softly.  
Kihyun stroked Changkyun's soft locks before caressing his cheeks.  
"I actually feel bad for him" Hyunwoo suddenly said, eyes still focusing on the road  
"He's still young... too young for all of this" Kihyun swear he could hear the guilt eating Hyunwoo's alive from the tone of his voice  
"It was... it was toxic, I don't even know why it happened in the first place" Kihyun bit his lip  
"Your marriage?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"There wasn't love to begin with, but her family needs the exposure and mine needs an heir" Kihyun clenched his jaw, he hates it when Hyunwoo mentioned Dina but he kept his mouth shut.  
"We had an agreement, I'll gave her the exposure and money, she'll gave me an heir. She didn't even care for Changkyun, she left as soon as she gave birth to Changkyun. We decided to divorce when I can't stand the sight of her anymore" Hyunwoo's grips on the steering wheel tightened  
"I know it must be hard for Changkyun to grew up wihout a mother figure, but I can't take the risks.  
I'm not even a good father to begin with" Hyunwoo lets out shaky laugh  
"No, you are a great father. I can see that Changkyun loves you so much, he adores you... and for a mother figure... I'm sure you'll find her soon..." Kihyun didn't know why he felt a sharp pang in his chest, a lump in his throat when he said those words.  
"Thank you Kihyun, but I think he's attached to you now" Kihyun looked down at Changkyun who was nibbling on his thumb, Kihyun swept Changkyun's soft lip and let the boy nibbles on his thumb instead.  
"I guess eh?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sweet uwu, I'm uwu'ing so hard right now.  
> And Kihyun's past... oh my god, I didn't even know why I wrote it in the first place. /who puts onions here???/  
> It's not tears guys, my eyes are just sweating ㅋㅋ  
> Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Bad? Good? Or half and half?  
> I'm very interested in knowing MX styles now, stalking MXCloset account on twitter was so much fun. I'm really grateful for those who runs the account, may God forever bless you.
> 
> It's been a hard and salty week, but hopefully everyone had a good week!
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	13. Ruined?

Hyungwon gulped nervously as he sat on one of the sofa in Younghyun's office.  
He bit his lip as his eyes keeps darting to the clock on the wall. He turned to the side as Younghyun entered the office, Younghyun sniled at Hyungwon.  
"You're early" Younghyun said as he sat on his chair  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"No"

_Fuck yes_

Younghyun chuckled and gave Hyungwon a cherry flavored candy, Hyungwon raised his eyebrows.  
"They'll help" Hyungwon took the candy, looking at it with intense gaze  
"Don't be nervous, Wonho is going to teach you anything you need to know" Younghyun patted his shoulder  
"I won't"

_Fuck my sleep_

-

Younghyun showed Hyungwon the set and leave him in the hands of make up artists.  
The stylists compliment his tall and slim figure, especially his alluring lips.  
Hyungwon personally requested for the make up to be as natural as possible because he didn't like the suffocating feels on his skin. One of the make up artists joked that Hyungwon didn't even need make up because he looked unreal.  
Hyungwon looked at himself on the mirror for the nth times, he knows he looked good. Hell, he's attractive but the fact that Wonho is going to be his partner makes him feel all jittery.

What concept they'll be doing anyway?

A sudden crowds makes Hyungwon turned around and he immediately locked eyes with Wonho who was looking at him too, the man wore a simple white shirt that shows his firm chest. Wonho smirked and winked at him, Hyungwon turned his head away and pretending to fix his pink hair. Yes pink hair.

Hyungwon cursed under his breath, of course the stylist had to dyed his hair into pink. Of course he had to look as submissive as possible considering Wonho just walts his way in with inarguably a strong dominance aura.

Shit. Did he just referred Wonho and him as dom and sub? He needs to stay away from Minhyuk.

Hyungwon looked in awe as Wonho sat there, looking effortlessly beautiful. Wonho would occasionally glanced up and winked at him.  
Hyungwon cleared his throat and stand up, walking away from Wonho. He suddenly feels uncomfortable in his black turtleneck and leather jacket. The stylist dressed him in all black, styled his hair up. Sexy they said.

_Ridiculous_

What kind of sexy he'll pulled with pink hair like this.  
Hyungwon took a deep breath before a few female models walked passed him. Giggling and winking at him.  
Hyungwon shuddered, models are...  shame- knows no boundaries.  
He take a look and his watch, 15 minutes before the photoshoot started.

Hyungwon's breath hitched as soon as he saw Wonho, he dyed his hair black and it was styled down, he wore a simple white shirt with black blazer and black pants, simply stunning.

Wonho winked again at him, he held out his hands towards Hyungwon who was looking at the hand blankly. Wonho chuckled and took a step closer to Hyungwon, slides his arm around Hyungwon's slim waist and led him to the set.  
"Time's ticking babe" Wonho whispered in his ear  
"Wonho, I swear to God stop flirting" the photographer said in annoyance  
"I'm not sir" Wonho grinned  
"Fuck you"  
"Gladly but unfortunately I will be the one fucking" Hyungwon unconsciously blushed  
"Whatever, let's start now" the photographer said, rolling his eyes.

The first one was individual shoot so Hyungwon felt comfortable, feeling a little bit proud as the compliments flooded in.  
But it wasn't long until he had to pose with Wonho, he tried his best not to blush or moving too frequently.

They were sitting back to back now, Hyungwon could feel Wonho's broad shoulders on his skinny one. The man felt so thick against his back, Hyungwon bit his lip and looked up as if he was uninterested in his surrounding.

They took a few more pictures before the shoot's over. The photographer closed the session with a clap and compliment for both of them.  
"Good job always Wonho and Hyungwon you did a very amazing job there" Hyungwon murmured a soft 'thank you' before bowing down.  
"Hyungwon-ah, will you join us on lunch?" One of the staff asked, Hyungwon shook his head softly  
"I have a class today, I have to go to university but thank you"  
"Ah, okay... but are you sure you're fine alone?" Hyungwon nodded  
"I can get a cab"  
"No" someone said from behind, Hyungwon turned around to see it was Wonho  
"This is a neighborhood with high risk of crimes, you can't trust a cab so either you drive your own car or somebody giving you a ride. Cab is out of the option" Hyungwon chewed on the inside of his cheeks.

Well, he's still  a college student. Of course his father won't let him drive by himself.

"Maybe you should give him a ride Wonho" the staff said, Hyungwon looked up with big eyes.  
"Well, you don't have a schedule beside Hyungwon's college is SIN  right?" Hyungwon nodded  
Wonho shrugged and took his car keys, he looked at Hyungwon and gesturing Hyungwon to follow him.  
"You don't have to do this" Hyungwon said as soon as they get inside the car.  
"It's okay, I also have some business there anyway" Hyungwon muttered a soft 'oh' before the silence take over.

The drive was silent and awkward and long, Hyungwon fell asleep right away.  
Wonho chuckled at the sight, he leaned closer and shook Hyungwon's body gently. The boy lets out a soft groan before opening his eyes, he blinked softly adjusting to the godly view in front of him. A close up to Wonho's face. Hyungwon blushed and turned his head away.  
"We're here babe" again, Hyungwon blushed at the nickname. He was about to open the door before Wonho held his wrist.  
"What? What's wrong?" Wonho didn't answer him, instead he tilted his head, looking at Hyungwon's face closely.  
"Um..." suddenly Wonho leaned closer and closed the gap between them, kissing Hyungwon deeply. Hyungwon's eyes widened but soon he was kissing back, circling his arms around Wonho's neck and moaned into the kiss.  
Wonho can definitely taste the cherry flavored candy in Hyungwon's mouth, he pulled away to let the boy catches his breath.  
"Don't you have a class?" Wonho cocked his eyebrows  
"Uhh?" Hyungwon blinking in confusion before looking at his watch.

11:25

Shit, five minutes before his class start.  
"See ya later babe" Wonho winked and blow a kiss to Hyungwon.

"I'm ruined" Wonho said as he slumped into his seat.

-

"I don't fuckin understand as to why Hamlet let his uncle married his mother? Like dude, he's your uncle" Minhyuk said as he munched on his sandwich.  
"I don't know, I didn't take literature for a reason" Jooheon answered  
"Don't you have some sort final exam or something?" Jooheon nodded  
"Then why didn't you study at the library like Kihyun did?"  
"Mine's done yesterday, it's not the same one as Kihyun's. We were asked to compose a song with a specific theme" Minhyuk nodded  
"You don't have any exam hyung?" Minhyuk stopped munching on his food  
"I do" Jooheon looked at him expectantly  
"What?"  
"You're not going to tell me anything about it?"  
"Nah, it's not that interesting" Minhyuk said as a few girls approached their table  
"J-Jooheon sunbae" a girl shyly called, Jooheon looked up and smiled sweetly, showing his lady-killer dimples.  
"Yes? You're Sunyoung right? First year?" The girl blushed and nodded shyly  
"What can I help?"  
"Umm" the girl fidgets with her skirts as her friends giggled in the back  
"Umm... there's a project for the first year, we need to make a song for the auction and the profits will be donated to orphanages I was wondering.... I..." the girl stuttered  
"Spit it" Minhyuk said in a cold tone, Jooheon looked at him confused.  
"I was wondering if... if you can help me with my song... I - I want you to rap in it" the girl finally said, face as red as the tomatoes in Minhyuk's salad. Jooheon smiled warmly to the girl but before he could say anything, Minhyuk cut him.  
"No, he can't"  
"I can't ...?" Jooheon asked to Minhyuk  
"Sorry girl, honey's taken" Minhyuk said as he dragged Jooheon away.

-

"What the hell hyung? What was that?" Minhyuk let Jooheon's hand go  
"What was what?"  
"This? Dragging me away and saying I can't help a first year? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Jooheon huffed in annoyance  
"Fine, whatever. I don't want to know." Jooheon said as he walked away.  
Minhyuk's phone vibrated and he looked at the screen, a text from Kihyun in their group chat

_Kiki: Hyunwoo is taking me out for dinner_

Minhyuk's eyes widened, did he read it correctly?

_HyungUWUn: holy sHIT_

_Minfairygodmother : SPILL THE TEA_

_Kiki: I don't know how it happened but he kinda just asked me? Like... omfg my brain can't function right now_

_Minfairygodmother: TAKE IT_

_HyungUWUn: dude? Seriously? Ew_

_Minfairygodmother: stfu :)_

_Kiki: It's a dinner..._

_Minfairygodmother: SO?_

_Kiki: with his colleagues._

_HyungUWUn: oh my gOD_

_Minfairygodmother: TAKE IT. Anyway stop writing like some hormonal teenagers._

_HyungUWUn: fuck off_

_Kiki: :))_  
_Minfairygodmother: TAKE IT. He might give you some good fuck, tell me how gigantic he is._

_Kiki: oh god_

_HyungUWUn: you're cancelled_

**_HyungUWUn just removed Minfairygodmother from the group_ **

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, what did Wonho done to Hyungwon??? And we're getting some possessive Minhyuk here but of course, still in denial /rolled eyes/  
> I recently like to write chatroom like this, idk why but it seemed fun and all ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> → As much as I'm grateful for the love you give to my books, please no translating or using my works! I know that my works are far from perfect and have so many flaws I've lost count but I didn't work my ass in literature just so people can use it however they please >_<  
> And if you really want to use it, please give credit to me ㅠㅠ ←
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading ♡ hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	14. Boys Night

"What's with you and Jooheon?" Kihyun asked as he sit down and put his lunch tray on the table  
"What?" Minhyuk said innocently, drinking his banana milk  
"You two seems very distant these days, what's wrong? Did something happened?"  
"Nothing, we were just busy with our exams"  
"But Jooheon's done three days ago"  
"Well, I'm busy with my exams" Kihyun looked at Hyungwon before looking back at Minhyuk  
"Min, you know that you can tell us anything right?" Minhyuk sighed  
"I told you there's nothing wrong with me and Jooheon, you guys are mistaken"  
"Stop lying"  
"I'm not!"  
"Then stop biting your nails, you always do that when you're lying" Hyungwon said as he pulled Minhyuk's hand away from his mouth  
"I just feel like biting okay? Just because I'm doing it doesn't mean I'm lying"  
"Sure" Hyungwon said before he bites Minhyuk's finger  
"Ouch!" Minhyuk pulled away and glared  
"Okay, you two stop." Kihyun said, pointing his fork to both males in front of him.  
"Minhyuk I know something is wrong between you and Jooheon, and Hyungwon... you've been acting weird lately, what happened to your photoshoot? Did it went well? Tonight at 7PM, I'll be waiting in my room." Kihyun said before standing up, taking his lunch tray and sighed as the bell rings.

-

"This is boys night, just let out all of your frustration." Kihyun said as he bring some snacks to his room and set it on the bed.  
"Who will go first?" No response  
"Minhyuk?"  
"I'll go first" Hyungwon said as he took the popcorn bowl and stuffed his mouth with caramel flavored popcorn.  
"The photoshoot went well, there's nothing wrong and the photographer compliments me. Younghyun is also nice, he helped me with everything and even brought lunch for me..."  
"And...?"  
"Did I tell you before that my partner is Wonho?"  
"Wonho? As in Shin Hoseok? The model? The gay model?" Hyungwon nodded and took a sip from Minhyuk's drink  
"So... uhh... we did the photoshoot."  
"That's it?" Minhyuk said as he raised his eyebrows  
"You just have a photoshoot with the hottest man alive and that's it?"  
"Uhh... he offered me a ride to the campus"  
"And?"  
"Uhh... that's it...?"  
"Oh dear honey, you didn't just get to college with swollen lips out of nowhere. Did a bee stung your sexy lips? Or a certain hot model kissed you hard?" Minhyuk smirked slyly when Hyungwon blushed and Kihyun gasped  
"You did not"  
"Yes he did"  
"No I didn't...?" Both Kihyun and Minhyuk turned to face Hyungwon  
"Make up your mind, you did or did not? Don't use the questioning tone" when Hyungwon said nothing and chewed on his lips Minhyuk burst into an evil laughter meanwhile Kihyun gasped  
"Oh my God... Chae Hyungwon.... oh my..."  
"Baby turtle is no longer a baby lol" Minhyuk laughed and wiped some tears on the corner of his eyes  
"This is hilarious, Ki I told you, he needs a very persistent dom" Minhyuk smirked at Kihyun  
"I really hope you did read the book I gave you"  
"What book?" Hyungwon suddenly asked, looking at both males with suspicion.  
"Oh, another stupid book about love life turtle. You don't need to worry about it" Kihyun smiled at Hyungwon  
"Hey!" Minhyuk throws a pillow to Kihyun's face.  
"If you have a death wish just say so bitch" Kihyun hissed as he throw a hamster doll back  
"Oh bitch trust me, I have more lives than a cat does"  
"Guuuyyysss, I thought this was supposed to be boys-" Hyungwon was cut off when he suddenly pushed down from the bed to the floor, landed on his butt.  
"I'm ditching you for another friends" he said as he looked at them flatly.

10 minutes later

Minhyuk and Kihyun were sprawled on the bed, chest raising and fall, trying to catch their breath after a what seemed like a very fierce battle while Hyungwon sat on the floor munching on some pizzas.  
"Bitch"  
"Yes?"  
"You still haven't told us what happened between you and Jooheon" suddenly the room went silent even Hyungwon stopped eating and looked up.  
"It was nothing..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"We were having lunch... and then suddenly there's this annoying bitch" Kihyun looked at him flatly  
"Okay, a first year girl. She's in music major and she was asking whether Jooheon can help her to rap in her song or not..."  
"And?" Hyungwon said, now sitting on the bed with pizza box in front of him and a cola in his hand  
"And I said he's not" the room went silent  
"I... might have or not dragged Jooheon away after saying that..." Minhyuk chewed on his lip  
"Ah, so that's what happened..."  
"But I swear I didn't mean it to happen... I was just..."  
"We know" Kihyun said as he smiled  
"You know?"  
"I can't believe you're this hopeless and oblivious" Hyungwon snorted  
"What?" Minhyuk turned to glare at Hyungwon  
"Nothing dear Minmoongie, it's natural to feel like that" Kihyun pulled him into a headlock  
"Feel what?"  
"Our dear Minmoongie" Kihyun said, petting Minhyuk's soft hair.

-

"I'm screwed" Wonho suddenly said  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm serious... I'm really screwed this time, for sure"  
"What did you **_Mr. I can't keep my libido in my pants because life's short and I have a very big gun_** do?" Hyunwoo asked still typing something in his laptop  
"Wow, you don't really have to be that rude but I guess it's true" Wonho said as he slumped into the sofa  
Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows and looked at the man,  Wonho never admitted that he does have uncontrollable libido, never.  
"What did you do? Don't tell me you raped Mr. Chae's son?"  
"Me?? No eww, rape is not my thing dude" Hyunwoo sighed  
"So?"  
"I kind of... kissed him?" Hyunwoo looked at Wonho flatly  
"Hard?"  
"You're dead" was all Hyunwoo said before going back to his laptop  
"Dude! I can't help it okay?? He was in black turtleneck, black leather jacket and his hair was dyed pink! Pink Hyunwoo, pink! His kissable lips... I mean, who can resist him???? His lips are as fluffy as it looks, soft and sweet, he tasted like a fuckin cherry flavored candy!" Wonho groaned or more like wailing  
"Okay stop, I don't want to hear any of your sexual activities." Hyunwoo made a vomit motion  
"I'm dead" Wonho said again  
"Did he refused?"  
"No and that's the problem! He pulled me back for a kiss, he responded to my kiss and now how am I supposed to keep my dick in my pants???"  
"Disgusting"  
"As if you didn't thirst over your son's baby sitter" Wonho rolled his eyes  
"Excuse you **_Mr. Uncontrollable libido_** "  
"Oh, I've seen the way you looked at him **_Mr. I will fuck you hard and senseless on my working desk_** " Wonho smirked  
"We are so not going to have this conversation"  
"But seriously though, he seems to like you back"  
"You must be crazy, when was the last time you had sex?"  
"You make it sounds like I couldn't function properly if I didn't have any sex" Wonho rolled his eyes  
"No, I did not"  
"Sheesh, whatever. I'm going back to my studio"  
"Hey" Hyunwoo called and Wonho turned around  
"Try to... hold back a little, he's 19" Wonho snorted  
"Yeah, and Kihyun's 20."  
"It's a very legal age, he's an adult"  
"And you're 28"  
"Fuck you"  
"I'd rather fuck Chae Hyungwon~"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 93 liner's friendship is a goal, and also Hyunwoo and Wonho. It's really fun to write their scenes^^  
> Ohh, Kihyun and Hyungwon totally understand why Minhyuk did that but our puppy is so oblivious >_<  
> And Wonho... I'm sorry... it's hard for you to keep your D in your pants, you had a thing for pink don't you? /winked  
> Tell me what you think of this story!
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	15. Bae Laf

Today was the dinner date, Kihyun was so nervous he keep throwing up the whole day. Truth to be told he was only saying yes because Hyunwoo said that he'll be taking Changkyun with him and needed someone look after him so being the angel he is, Kihyun said yes to the offer.

And now here he was, inside a very expensive tailor shop to take the suit he and Hyunwoo previously had measured and ordered.  
The suit itself worth more than Kihyun can imagine

"Are you nervous?" Hyunwoo suddenly said as he drive to the tailor shop  
"Uh? No... not at all" Kihyun said as he tried to sound as calm as possible  
"You keep biting your nails, it's a bad habit you know" Hyunwoo said, casually pulling Kihyun's hand away from his mouth and rested his hand on Kihyun's thigh.

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God- fuck_

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" Kihyun said, turning away to hide his red face. Screw with boiled crab, he'd beaten their color by now.  
Suddenly his phone rings, Kihyun jolted a little before taking his phone.

**Unknown number**

Kihyun hesitated for a while, biting his lip unsure whether to answer or not.  
"Hello...?"

 ** _"Kihyunnie!!!!"_ ** Kihyun winced at Changkyun's scream

"Changkyun...?"

 ** _"Changkyun miss Kihyunnie~"_** the boy whined on the other line making Kihyun laughed a little totally forgetting the fact that Hyunwoo was holding his hand the entire time.  
"How did you call me hmm? I didn't think your daddy gave you a phone" Kihyun teased

 ** _"Uncle Seokkie gave me his phone"_** Changkyun giggled  
"Weren't you supposed to be at school??"

**_"Uncle Seokkie pick me up from school early, he said the witch is coming"_ **

"Witch?" Kihyun turned his head to Hyunwoo  
"Do you know who this witch is?" He asked Changkyun, when Hyunwoo looked at him questioning he mouthed 'Changkyun'

 ** _"Nooo, Changkyunnie didn't know anything. Changkyunnie is innocent"_** Kihyun snorted

"No, you're definitely not innocent" Kihyun laughed as he heard Changkyun whinned.  
"Where are you now?"

 ** _"At the park! With uncle Seokkie's boyfriend"_** Kihyun choked

"B-boyfriend?"

 ** _"Eung! He looked like a sleepy turtle and he is very nice"_ ** Kihyun's eyes widened

_Turtle? Is this the same turtle in his life or not?_

"Really? What is his name?"

" ** _Ungg... hyung.. won. He stayed for sleeping over party, isn't uncle turtle is Kihyunnie's friend?"_** again Kihyun choked on his spit

"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked beside him, looking at Kihyun with worried expression.

 ** _"Daddy!"_ ** Kihyun pulled his phone away from his ear  
"Yes, it's your daddy" Kihyun rolled his eyes as he heard Changkyun's excited scream

 ** _"Changkyunnie wants to talk with daddy~!"_ ** Kihyun smiled and put the phone on Hyunwoo's ear  
"Hey hero, what's up?" Kihyun gave Hyunwoo ' _the_ ' look

_He's your son, how can you say 'what's up'???_

**_"Daddy, why are you with Kihyun right now?"_ **

"We're going to the tailor shop Kyunnie, the dinner is today remember?" Changkyun gasped

 ** _"I want to come! I want to come!"_** He whined

"Didn't you say you're with Hoseok right now?"

**_"But Changkyunnie wants to see Kihyunnie~ uncle Seokkie said he'd looked like a bride with white tuxedo, I want to see it~"_ **

"What did I tell you about trusting Hoseok?"

 ** _"He is a bunny and we shouldn't trust a bunny!"_ ** Hyunwoo chuckled as he heard Hoseok's protest in the back  
"That's my boy"

**_"Daddy?"_ **

"Hmm?"

**_"Nothing"_ **

"You've only been a few hours with Hoseok and now you're taking after him this much? Finish what you want to say kid, a good businessman never let his sentence unfinished"

 ** _"Can... can Kihyun stay with us?"_** Hyunwoo eyebrows furrowed

"He's already staying with us Kyunnie, he'd sleep with you every night"

 ** _"No... like... live with us..."_ ** Hyunwoo's words died in his throat

"But why...? Are you lonely? I can take a day off for you every weekend"

 ** _"No... it's just that... Kihyunnie makes everything better when he's around ..."_ ** Hyunwoo swear he could hear the boy choked on his tears.

"We'll... I... I will ask him about that okay?"

**_"Okay..."_ **

"Give the phone to uncle Hoseok please?"

**_"Yo"_ **

"Hoseok, my office 8 in the morning tomorrow"

**_"Oo... kay...?"_ **

"Thanks mate, we'll be going then" Hyunwoo said as he gestured Kihyun to take his phone  
"What did Changkyun said? You looked worried..."  
"Hm? He said something about Hoseok, don't worry it was nothing" Hyunwoo smiled  
"Okay" Kihyun said, not bothering to remove Hyunwoo's hand on his thigh.

They arrived to the tailor shop and immediately led to the VVIP room.  
"Good day Mr. Son" the owner of the shop smiled to him  
"Good day Key" the man with fox eyes smiled  
"Let's see, he's your man?" Key asked, looking at Kihyun who was choked on his own spit.  
"I'll be taking him with me to dinner" Hyunwoo corrected him  
"Ah, he's the one that little demon keep talking about eh?" Key grinned  
"Yeah, how's the suit? Is it done yet?"  
"Is it done yet?? Are you insulting me?? The high Key of fashion world???? Me??? Of course it's done idiot" Key spat making Kihyun's giggled  
"I'm sorry, but this idiot finished his law school in 2 years" Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with big eyes  
"You studied law?" Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun's reaction  
"Yes, but I prefer business more than law so I didn't study it any further" Kihyun mouth made the shape of an 'O'  
"Idiot right?" Key said turning Kihyun in circles.  
"Look at this slim waist, damn boy what is your secret?" Key licked his lips making Kihyun's face turned red.  
"You gotta have a secret behind this, oohhhh smooth~" Key winked as he runs his hands up to Kihyun's spine  
"Hey big guy, his skin is smooth" Key said as Kihyun tried to get away from Key and falling into Hyunwoo's embrace.  
"Look at you, abusing a teenager. I didn't know you had a thing for younger boys Key" Hyunwoo said as he pretended to be disappointed.  
Kihyun's grips on Hyunwoo's bulky arms tightened as Key slapped his ass  
"Ooohhh, jiggly" Key said, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly.  
"Unghh" Kihyun groaned in embarrassment as he buried his face in Hyunwoo's broad chest.  
Hyunwoo chuckled and stroked Kihyun's soft locks before giving Key ' _the_ ' look.  
"Stop abusing him and get us his suit please" Key clicked his tongue and swinging his hand in front of Hyunwoo. He was holding Kihyun's white tuxedo.  
"Here big guy, and I need him off of you to see if this one fitted well not like it won't since I'm Key after all" Key raised his chin up  
"Off of you and _naked_ of course" Key winked at the boiling Kihyun in front of him.

He gestured Kihyun the dressing room to go get changed and Kihyun shyly went into the room.  
"You wish it was a tinted glass eh?" Key crossed his arms on his chest and grinned smugly  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Key's grinned getting wider.  
"You know about the size kink? Kihyun is the perfect sub for that one and knowing you... you are the only person with the biggest size kink on earth. Don't think I didn't see the way you gripped his hands, petting his hair as if he was a good pet. Just imagine it big boy, his small and white body writhing under your merciless touch-" before Key can finished his words Hyunwoo shoved a bread into his mouth, Key immediately glared at him.

The door was unlocked and showed a very shy Kihyun, he keeps fidgeting with the edge of his tuxedo and looked down at the floor.  
"Face up baby doll" Key said as he tilted Kihyun's face  
"Damn right... look at this delicious meal" Key said as he smirked, Kihyun's face got redder if it was possible.  
"Turn around" Key said as Kihyun quickly followed his instruction  
"Yes, this is it. Boy you are so going to be the dessert~" Key winked at him  
"You better take care of this boy, big guy. One scratch and I'll cut your dick" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.  
"He's going to be glued to Changkyun the whole dinner"  
"Yeah? Hoseok is coming too" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"His meeting was cancelled so he can drop by at the dinner party"  
"Oh"  
"This tuxedo goes along well with a golden ring, the shiny one~ you know what I mean right Hyunwoo? A perfectly custom made for this..." Key said as he held Kihyun's hand up, playing with his cute fingers.  
"Soft babies" Key said as he grinned at Hyunwoo  
"Not that I mind to have a custom made ring for him, but they take days to finish in case you didn't know" Hyunwoo said casually, leaning on the door frame meanwhile Kihyun was blushing madly

_What does he mean by that?_

"How about... _Bae Laf?_ " Key smiled slyly as Hyunwoo's body tensed, Kihyun looked at both males in confusion  
"Well...?" Key crossed his arms on his chest.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the addition of Key^^  
> I personally think there's no one suited the sassy designer role more than him, he has fall very deep for Kihyun's beauty.  
> This won't be the last time he 'harass' our little Kihyun~  
> He also revealed one of Hyunwoo's kinks~
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	16. Heirloom

"Bael Laf?" Kihyun asked in uncertainty, Hyunwoo shifted from his place.  
"Yes, Bael Laf" Key nodded  
"But what is it?" Kihyun asked, looking at Hyunwoo timidly  
"A ring, my family's heirloom." Hyunwoo said, still not moving from where he's leaning to the door frame.

_Family heirloom?? Just what was Key thinking?? Suggesting Hyunwoo to let me use it??? No way._

"O-oh..." Kihyun couldn't say anything , he was too shocked and shy at the fact that Key just asked Hyunwoo to let Kihyun use a family heirloom. Hyunwoo's family heirloom.

"It'll suit him perfectly" Key said still holding Kihyun's hands up and playing with his fingers.  
Kihyun was so scared and embarrassed, he couldn't lift his face, missing the glint in Hyunwoo's eyes as he spoke.  
"Sure, why not?"

-

Kihyun bit his lips, they were on their way in Hyunwoo's Maybach Exelero to the hotel and Changkyun was asleep in his hands, resting his head on Kihyun's shoulder.

The drive was silent, no one said a thing especially not when Kihyun felt so awkward beside the man who just let him use his family heirloom.

After 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at the 5 stars hotel. Hyunwoo gave the doorman his car keys and led Kihyun inside, casually resting his hand in Kihyun's petite waist while the boy himself still carrying the sleeping Changkyun in his hands.

The ballroom was huge, expensive and classy. Of course he expected no less than this, this was a business dinner after all. People from rich families gathered here, showing off their wealth. Hyunwoo was here as the representative of his company and as the heir of Son Group, making it no less nerve wrecking for Kihyun.

Accompanying Hyunwoo as the CEO was one thing, but the heir of Son Group definitely another thing.

All eyes were on them as soon as they stepped inside, Kihyn could definitely heard the murmuring around them. Women and men, eyeing them in jealousy, one because Hyunwoo is rich as fuck, two because Hyunwoo held the ultimate power in world industry and three, he brought his son to dinner, and possibly a new partner.

Hyunwoo was dressed in Alexander Amosu Vanquish II Bespoke, framing his well built body. His hair was slicked back, and he also got an undercut.

 

He wore a pair of shoes from Marsèll classic Derby shoes that cost around $1,170.

 

He used Creed 'Aventus' Fragrance cologne that smelled like Spanish oak moss, ambergris and French Vanilla.

On his left wrist, there's a Rolex - Datejust 41 Diamond (Oyster, 41mm, oystersteel and yellow gold) wrapped beautifully around his wrist that cost for $14,650.

 

Yes, Hyunwoo is a walking rich sex gold. Wrapping his hand around Kihyun's petite waist, radiating dangerous aura , showing Kihyun off as if he was the most precious trophy he has.

Kihyun was pulled from his thoughts when Changkyun squirmed in his arms, Kihyun looked down and brushed Changkyun's hair back, kissing his forehead.

Changkyun blinked sleepily, yawning and clutching onto Kihyun's Giorgio Napoli One Button Tuxedo,

 

Changkyun's sudden movement almost makes Kihyun trip over his Cerruti 1881 ridged sole boat shoes, that cost $862.

Luckily enough, Hyunwoo's firm hand around his waist saved him from any embarrassment.  
Kihyun cleared his throat shyly before he pinched Changkyun's cheek softly.

"Up for dinner big guy?" Changkyun shook his head, looking around sleepily. He reached out and makes grabby hands towards Hyunwoo, the man chuckled before kissing Changkyun's forehead.  
"I want to go home~" Changkyun suddenly whined  
"Eh? But we're just here"  
"Changkyunnie wants to sleep"  
"You can sleep Changkyunnie, I will hold you" Kihyun smiled as he kissed the tip of Changkyun's nose, the boy shook his head.  
"With Mr. Wolfie" Kihyun sighed, they should've brought the wolf plushie with them tonight.

Suddenly someone called for Hyunwoo, the man excuse himself and went to couples of businessmen, greeting them.  
"Be a good boy for your daddy tonight hmm?" Changkyun squirmed, indicating that he was opposing the idea of staying still.  
"I will do anything...?"  
"Anything??" Changkyun looked up  
"As long as I can do or give it" Kihyun smiled  
"Okay..." Changkyun said as he rested his head on Kihyun' shoulder.

Kihyun turned around when Hyunwoo called him, gesturing him to come closer. He did as what Hyunwoo asked him, bowing politely to the older businessmen there.  
"And who is this Mr. Son?" One of the man asked  
"He's my-" before Hyunwoo could finished one of the woman who was accompanying those businessmen spoke  
"He's wearing Bael Laf" she said teasingly  
"Ohhh, I didn't know you'll be this quick Mr. Son. Not after your divorce with Dina" the man chuckled  
"It was a long time ago sir, I believe that I already took enough time alone" Hyunwoo answered politely  
"And what's your name young man?" Kihyun was flustered  
"I-I'm Yoo Kihyun" Kihyun said stuttering  
"Ahh, Yoo Kihyun hmm?"  
"He's going to be a Son" the woman giggled, Kihyun raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Look at your boy, already attached to Kihyun like that" Changkyun pouted and turned his face away

Kihyun laughed at Changkyun's childish behavior and patted his head, he looked at Hyunwoo who was discussing some business matters with the other men.  
"The night is still young, enjoy your time before they drill our brains with numbers of economic conditions" one of the man said, shook Hyunwoo's hand firmly and smiled to Kihyun.

Hyunwoo quickly excused themselves and led Kihyun to the table, he took a chair for Kihyun to sit.  
The food looked delicious and expensive, one of the dishes even covered in gold, Kihyun wondered how much this food cost.  
Kihyun began to eat slowly, careful not to disturb Changkyun who was demanding and whining about the caramel pudding.  
"You can't eat desserts with empty stomach" Kihyun said as he bring a piece of lobster to Changkyun's mouth.  
"Open your mouth or I won't be making foods for you ever again" Kihyun playfully threatened and smiled in amusement when Changkyun finally eat the lobster, chewing it while pouting.  
"Where is uncle Seokkie?"  
"He'll be here soon" Hyunwoo chuckled at his son's childish behavior  
"Will he bring uncle turtle?" Changkyun asked with big eyes, Kihyun choked on his wine.  
"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked as he wiped Kihyun's mouth with the napkin.  
"I'm- I'm fine" Kihyun said, but his face definitely tells another story. The wine must be getting into his respiratory tract.  
Hyunwoo shook his head and wiped Kihyun's nose gently, asking him to blow his nose. **/it's like when you try to sneeze something out from your nose/**

Kihyun felt like a child, 5 years old child getting taken care by his father but damn, Hyunwoo makes his cock twitched into life.  
"There you go" Hyunwoo smiled as he pinched Kihyun's nose gently  
"Please be careful, I don't want you to choke on wine. It's rather ridiculous isn't it?" Hyunwoo chuckled, Kihyun nodded shyly, looking down to hide his red face.  
"Well, well... look who we have here, a fuck boy"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake on the writing of Bael Laf in the last chapter and thus I apologize. It should be Bael Laf instead of Bae Laf /bowed/  
> THE EXPLANATION OF BAEL LAF, HOW IT LOOKED, WHAT EXACTLY IT IS AND OTHER THINGS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CXHAPTER ;)
> 
> Ps, I also figured a way to attach a picture or more likely a link to the picture. I'm sorry that it's so inconvenient but this is my best for now, I'll try to figure out another way. I really want you to be able to pictured the whole image so I hope you guys will appreciate it ;-;


	17. A Promise Was Made

_"Well, well... look who we have here, a fuck boy"_

Hyunwoo looked up and was meet with the least person he wanted to see right now, Dina. Before Hyunwoo said anything he was cut off by surprisingly Kihyun.  
"Well, I didn't expect a witch like you to show up in this place. I thought this was a very private dinner Hyunwoo?" Kihyun said, looking sweetly at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo was thankful for every training his father gave him when he was a child about to conceal any feelings and stayed as a great director and an heir at the same time or else he would've been coughing and (probably) blushing.

Kihyun was now looking at him sweetly with a small smile on his face, his other hand held his right hand that was on the table, clear to anyone's eyes.

"Uhh, yeah sure. This is a private dinner" Hyunwoo said as he cleared his throat  
"Didn't know they'd let a witch in" Kihyun chuckled followed by Changkyun's cute giggles.  
Dina gritted her teeth, definitely pissed off by Kihyun's insult, she clicked her tongue and sneer  
"I don't think a fuck boy has the rights to open his filthy mouth" Kihyun looked up  
"But how do we suck a D if we don't have the rights to open our mouth?" Kihyun smirked and cocked his eyebrows when he can see Dina's eye twitched in annoyance.  
"Oh, I forget that mouth isn't our _only_ available hole, my bad" Kihyun said mockingly as he bowed his head  
"You..." Dina gritted her teeth and turned to Hyunwoo  
"And you're fine with this fuck boy around our son??"  
" _My son_ , and yes I'm completely fine." Hyunwoo said sternly  
Dina was about to say something when she saw a glimpse of a ring on Kihyun's ring finger.  
"Is that..."  
"Oh...?" Kihyun said as he raised his hand  
"This?"  
"You let a fuck boy wear that ring? Not even I as your wife ever????" Kihyun held his laughter  
"I'm sorry, really. It was just too pathetic don't you think?" Kihyun cocked his eyebrows  
"You, as his wife and yet he never let you wear this?" Kihyun said, waving his hand in the air. Clearly with the intention of showing off his ring finger.  
"It's sad... Hyunwoo was the one who gave this ring to me" Kihyun said again, playing with the ring and smirked  
"I'm sorry... ma'am" Changkyun squirmed in Kihyun's lap and he yawned before looking up, blinking slowly at Kihyun.  
"We haven't take pictures for grandma~" Changkyun whined before burying his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck.  
"Sleepy?" Changkyun nodded before facing Kihyun  
"Goodnight kiss" the boy said as he waited for Kihyun to give him a kiss.  
Kihyun smiled, eyes forming a cute eye-smile as he leaned forward and kissed Changkyun on the lips.  
"Son Changkyun!" Dina yelled, drawing attention to their table  
Changkyum was startled and buried his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck, he was about to cry so he bit his lips and hide his face.  
"Out" Kihyun shivered when he heard Hyunwoo's serious tone, he never used that unless he's really mad or when he's meeting with clients or colleagues.  
"Who do you think you are?? I'm his mother!" Dina yelled again  
"How many times?" Hyunwoo asked  
"How many times are you going to embarrass yourself? Why don't you just leave and I don't know... went to some island? Where nobody would actually recognize you as a slut" Hyunwoo tilted his head to the side, Kihyun was amazed by how good Hyunwoo at concealing his feelings.  
"I didn't know that you fall this low after we divorced, I didn't know you were this hopeless, taking a fuck boy into your house to become my son's substitute mother" Dina sneered  
"Don't you realize that he's just another filthy boy who thirst for your money? He asked you to pay for his tuition didn't he? Did you know that he's gay??? He's just using you!" Before Hyunwoo could say anything they were surprised to see Changkyun suddenly climbed down from Kihyun's lap and run away  
"Changkyun!" Kihyun called as he quickly followed the little boy outside  
"A mother you said?" Suddenly a woman's voice could be heard, the guests were now staring at them or Dina to be precise.  
"More likely a slut"  
"A whore" another voice murmured  
"Go get your son, Hyunwoo" another old man said  
"Let us handle this witch" Hyunwoo nodded before he walked outside

-

Changkyun was sitting on one of the bench in the backyard garden, Kihyun quickly kneel in front of the boy. He took Changkyun's hands in his own and squeeze it gently.  
"It's okay to cry..." Kihyun said, looking at Changkyun's red and teary eye  
"Crying doesn't makes you less a man" he said again but Changkyun shook his head stubbornly  
"You know what? Keeping those tight feelings inside is not good, keeping it stuffed inside here..." Kihyun said as he pointed at Changkyun's chest  
"Only makes it worse, it's getting heavier by each seconds that passed. It's getting tighter isn't it?" Changkyun nodded  
"It hurts right?" Changkyun nodded again  
"That's why you have to let it out" Kihyun gently caressed Changkyun's cheeks but when the boy didn't say anything Kihyun sighed  
"I used to be like you... keeping it inside, just stuffed all those foreign feelings inside because I thought I was strong but boy was I wrong...  
It was all started when I said to my parents that I wanted to take art major, they didn't accept it well. My father always wanted me to be a lawyer, or businessman to take over family's business but I wasn't that devoted kid they wanted to have.  
I like art and I want to explore my own limits, I took art as my major without their permission. It was hard, they keep acted as if I was invisible. They called my art trash, and just some other useless papers even though they know that I worked days for that one painting, I barely sleep or eat and yet they have the heart to call it trash.  
I wondered that time, whether they know if my paintings hold a piece of my me in it when they called it trash." Kihyun stopped for a while, looking at Changkyun's eyes before continuing  
"But coming out as an art student wasn't as hard as coming out as gay...  
All those painful words that I kept inside were flooding, without me knowing. When I came out as a gay, they... it was the worst fight we ever had.  
My mom was crying, my father was yelling... what did I do? Crying? Yelling back? I don't know... all I know it was a mess and the next thing happened was my father said something that I couldn't even imagine... _I wish for no son_ " Kihyun lets out a shaky laugh  
"At that time I didn't know which one is worse, your parents think that you're a disgusting, filthy son or them wishing you didn't born at all... we didn't talked after that, I took my things and walked out from that house.  
I finished my bachelor education, a long time isn't it? But then Minhyuk and Hyungwon came to speak with me, asking why haven't I came home? Why? I don't even know why but that night, I cried so hard, so ugly and finally let everything inside me flooded out. Like a storm, like a river... just out.  
I thought crying will only makes it worse, will only makes me looked weak but no, I was so wrong. Crying doesn't mean I'm weak, it's just a sign for someone to help you..." Kihyun caressed Changkyun's cheeks again  
"It's okay to cry"Changkyun looked into Kihyun's eyes with teary eyes before hugging the male tight, burying his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck and began to cry.  
Kihyun patted Changkyun's head softly, kissing his cheeks and whispering calming words.  
"I'm sorry..." Changkyun said in between his hiccups, face red from all the crying.  
"Hey, it's not your fault" Kihyun said, wiping the tears away.  
"You know...? I really like you Changkyunnie" Kihyun said softly  
"I'm really glad that we met back then, I really really like you" Kihyun said as he kissed the tip of Changkyun's red nose  
"Let's only look forward hmm?" Changkyun nodded and hugged the older male on front of him tightly , Kihyun smiled and returned the hug not realizing that Hyunwoo was standing not far away from them.  
Hyunwoo shifted and walked towards Kihyun and Changkyun, the little boy immediately looked up.  
"Daddy..." Changkyun whimpered, Hyunwoo smiled and stroked Changkyun's soft locks.  
Kihyun immediately stand up and face Hyunwoo, something in Hyunwoo's eyes made Kihyun's stomach feels weird, he couldn't help but to fidgeting.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything instead just staring right into Kihyun's eyes, the younger male shifting his eyes to anywhere but Hyunwoo.  
Without saying any words Hyunwoo covered Changkyun's eyes with his hand and pulled Kihyun into a deep kiss, his other hand resting on Kihyun's petite waist, pulling him closer.

Kihyun's eyes widened at the sudden act but slowly drowning in the kiss and close his eyes, tasting the older male in his mouth.

Kihyun taste like vanilla ice cream, with a hint of strawberry and honey. Sweet, and intoxicating. Hyunwoo couldn't help but to suck on the younger male's lips, Kihyun parted his lips and welcoming Hyunwoo inside his mouth, feeling Hyunwoo exploring his mouth and moaned at the kiss.  
Hyunwoo pulled after a few moments, looking down to meet with Kihyun half lided eyes, lips red and swollen, parting to get enough air.  
"What was..."  
"It's a promise" Kihyun looked up and blinked  
"Uh?"  
"Come on, let's get inside"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is going to mess with Yoo Kihyun, a hamster than can turns into shark.  
> Things will be very interesting from now~ and also Hyunwoo made a promise?? /wriggle my eyebrows/  
> I know I said that this chapter will be the explanation of Bael Laf but I didn't realize the words already hit +1k so I had to cut it into two ;-;  
> I hope you guys won't mind it Q^Q
> 
> Anyway, DID YOU SAW DJ H.ONE'S PERFORMANCE?? IT WAS LIT, WASN'T IT?? AND HYUNGWON ALSO DYED HIS HAIR GREY! IT WAS HOT.  
> I'm glad that he get a chance to do what he loves beside being an idol, the way he smiled and danced when he was DJ-ing were enough proofs that he was definitely enjoying his time. The fact that he get to performed at UMF two years in a row means the crowds loves him, I hope to see him regularly at UMF.  
> Everyone was saying that it was Minhyuk, but I knew that it was my man. I knew from his back it just screams 'Chae Hyungwon'  
> The previews at UMF were so strong I had to take a rest from Twitter for a night, Hyungwon has THAT impact y'all.  
> I'm going to enjoy my death now


	18. Lady of Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just gonna leave this here... thank you... ㅋㅋㅋ

Kihyun was still confused and shy and a little bit excited from the kiss earlier, he was now standing beside Hyunwoo with Changkyun in his arms. The older male was talking to another businessman though Kihyun couldn't understand what they said, Hyunwoo was speaking in French.

"Daddy~" Changkyun whined, Hyunwoo immediately looked to his side and caressed Changkyun's cheek  
"Yes?" Changkyun pouted  
"When will daddy finished doing business? This was supposed to be fun but daddy keep ignoring Changkyunnie and Kihyunnie" the boy pouted again, Hyunwoo chuckled at the boy's behaviour.  
"Daddy's sorry hmm?" Changkyun turned his head away  
"A kid can be very demanding sometimes" the man said, shaking his head  
"Yes, Mr. Deshaies. It is indeed, true" the man, Mr. Deshaies laughed  
"But he seemed to like the man" he said in a very thick French accent  
"What's your name, boy?" Kihyun blushed upon hearing Mr. Deshaies' low voice. He seemed to be in his 30s, he's tall and very well built but not like Hyunwoo, he has a sharp jawline and blue eyes.  
"It's Yoo Kihyun sir" Kihyun said softly, Mr. Deshaies laughed again  
"No need to call me sir" he said smiling  
"My, look at who we have here" a woman said as she stand beside Mr. Deshaies, he quickly slid his arms around her slim waist. Mr. Deshaies smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Clarissa" he said in a very loving tone, the woman giggled  
"I swear to God that you are too affectionate sometimes" she said as she sighed  
"Oh... My bad, I'm Clarissa" she said as she smiled to Kihyun  
"I'm Kihyun" Kihyun said, taking the offered hand  
"Oh? Is this what I think it is?" She said looking at the ring on Kihyun's finger  
"Bael Laf?" Hyunwoo nodded, Kihyun only looked at the three of them in confusion  
"Woah, Hyunwoo you really are as fast as a lightning" Mr. Deshaies said grinned  
"My dear, do you know what kind of ring is this?" Clarissa asked to Kihyun  
"Uhh... Hyunwoo's family heirloom?" She smiled  
"Yes... this ring... the diamond is a part of The Hope Diamond, a 45.52 carats (9.10 grams) diamond that now located in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington DC. The diamond looks blue in color to the naked eye because the number of traces of boron in the crystal structure but It shine a red phosphor under ultraviolet light. It is very rare, before the diamond was made as it is now, Hyunwoo's family has a fragment of it, thanks to Hyunwoo's great grandmother" Clarissa chuckled

 

"And these two small diamond are fragments of The Cullinan Diamond, a 3,106,75 carats (621.35 grams) diamond and is the largest rough gem quality diamond ever found in the world. After polished it become Cullinan I or Star Africa first and at 530.2 carats (106.0 grams).

The body itself was made from 24 carats gold... this ring held a very important part in Son family... the secrets and the history it witnessed... aside from the price of two diamonds that are $350 and $400 million..." Clarissa chuckled again

**/this is how the ring looks/**

"They're fragments of the main diamond Clarissa" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes  
"It's not that expensive"  
"But still... this ring..." she said as she looked into Kihyun's eyes  
"You must be very important" Clarissa said as she smiled  
"Uhh...." Kihyun honestly didn't know what to say, he looked at his fingers now, his ring finger to be exact where a beautiful ring with diamonds circling his finger perfectly.  
"It was made for woman though" Hyunwoo said, looking at Kihyun's finger too  
"Of course, they are mean for the lady of Son" Clarissa said  
"But it looks beautiful on Kihyun though" Mr. Deshaies said  
"Oh shut it, stop flirting with younger males you old man" Clarissa rolled her eyes  
"It is" Hyunwoo said as he took Kihyun's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

_Wait wait wait.... the lady of Son??????!??!? Does that mean like... a queen to a king????? What is.... how.... shit... shit shit shit_

Kihyun only managed to smile the whole night, standing awkwardly beside Hyunwoo as the man continue his business. Changkyun was deep asleep in his arms, far in dream land probably dreaming about flying hamster and prince wolf.

-

The drive to home was silent, Kihyun tried shifting a little bit in his seat not wanting to wake the boy in his arms.  
"Heavy?" Hyunwoo asked to Kihyun  
"Uhh?" Kihyun looked up  
"Ahh... no, he's not heavy" he smiled at Changkyun, stroking the boy's hair  
"I think he's underweight..." Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"That bottomless pit? He eats like that character from pirate's anime... what is it called again?"  
"One piece?" Kihyun chuckled  
"Yes, that one"  
"He eats a lot but he's not the type to gain weight easily... I think Changkyun is under stress, he seemed to lost some weight since a week ago..." Hyunwoo sighed  
"But I think he will get better from now on"  
"And why so?"  
"Because he already let go of the things inside" Kihyun said softly, stroking Changkyun's soft locks.

-

They arrived at Hyunwoo's mansion, Kihyun quickly tucked Changkyun into bed as he made his way towards the guest room. Kihyun stretched his arms and yawned.  
"Eunghh" Kihyun stretched his arms out like a cat, tonight is very tiring, Wonho ended up not coming to the dinner because his partner was asleep amd he couldn't wake him up. Sounded like someone Kihyun knows too well.

"Kihyun" a voice suddenly called him, Kihyun jumped and turned around, hands on his heart.  
"Oh gosh... Hyunwoo..." Kihyun's breathing was irregular  
"You scared me! I thought it was a ghost!" Kihyun huffed  
"I'm sorry" Hyunwoo chuckled, Kihyun snorted and was about to say something when his eyes landed on Hyunwoo's appearance.

The older man had already taken off his suit, leaving him with white shirt, two buttons were unbuttoned showing his tanned chest, he rolled up his sleeves and his hair was a little bit disheveled. Hyunwoo was leaning on the door frame, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"You're not sleeping?"  
"I was going to take a shower first" Kihyun murmured under his breath when Hyunwoo walked closer to him.

At this point, Kihyun could smell Hyunwoo's expensive cologne. Spanish oak moss, ambergris and French Vanilla.

"H-how about you? W-what are you doing?" Kihyun asked, stuttering as he took a few steps back  
"Hm? Just making sure of something" Hyunwoo casually said, still walking closer to Kihyun  
"O-oh? A-am I d-disturbing you?" Kihyun said and immediately cursing under his breath when his back hits the wall  
"No" Hyunwoo simply said, trapping Kihyun between him and the wall  
"O-ok...?" Kihyun bit his lips, looking at anywhere but Hyunwoo  
"You did great"  
"Uh? G-great??" Kihyun asked as Hyunwoo lift his chin up, looking into his eyes.  
"For all the times... you did great" Hyunwoo said again, sweeping his thumb on Kihyun's plump lips  
"I-I..." Kihyun honestly didn't know what to say, what was Hyunwoo going to do to him?

Hyunwoo pulled him closer and Kihyun closed his eyes immediately when he felt Hyunwoo's lips on his, kissing him gently, licking and biting his lower lips.

"Aahh" Kihyun moaned and parted his lips, Hyunwoo waste no time as he explored Kihyun's hot cavern.  
"Mmhhh" Kihyun moaned as he circled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck unconsciously.

Kihyun taste like honey and the strawberry dessert he ate before, sweet and sour. Hyunwoo find himself drowning in the taste as he pulled Kihyun impossibly closer.  
"H-Hyunwoo" Kihyun pant when Hyunwoo pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them, he looked up and licked his swollen lips. He clutched onto Hyunwoo's white shirt tightly.  
"You did well" was all Hyunwoo said before picking Kihyun up as the younger wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo's waist and was pulled down into a harsh and passionate kiss.

-


	19. Bliss

Kihyun moaned loudly as his back hits the soft surface of the bed, Hyunwoo was kissing his neck, sucking on the pale skin and leaves red purplish marks there before going up to Kihyun's ear and nibbled on his ear shell making the younger boy moaned as his hands scratched Hyunwoo's broad back.

Hyunwoo began to kiss along his jawline, nibbling on the intoxicating skin before he kissed Kihyun's plump lips.

"Mmhhh" Hyunwoo sucked on Kihyun's bottom lips as the boy parted his lips for Hyunwoo to explore his hot cavern, they battled for dominance but Hyunwoo easily won, Kihyun's hands were tangled in Hyunwoo's soft locks as he moaned into the kiss.

Hyunwoo pulled away to let Kihyun catch his breath, the boy looked up with half lidded eyes filled with lust. His lips were red and swollen from the kiss and his hair was a whole mess and Hyunwoo wants nothing but to devour the boy underneath him.

Hyunwoo began to suck on Kihyun's collarbone, leaving his marks here and there as he throws Kihyun suit and pulled his shirt off, Kihyun shuddered at the cold air as Hyunwoo latched his lips to one of Kihyun's sensitive nipples while the other hand was played by Hyunwoo's free hand.

Kihyun moaned loudly at how sensitive his body was, Hyunwoo kept licking and biting until his nipples were red and hard before trailing down, leaving butterfly kisses on his flat stomach to his abdomen.

"Anghh hhaa" Kihyun lets out a high pitched moan when Hyunwoo sucked hard on his stomach, Hyunwoo looked up before kissing Kihyun again.  
"Off" Kihyun said between the kiss  
"Your-mhhh clothes..." Kihyun said as he pulled away, biting his lips as he watched Hyunwoo stripping himself off of his shirt but leaving his pants, Kihyun pouted and whined at the sight.

Honestly? What demon possessed him right now? But he couldn't pay more attention, he'd thank the demon later anyway.

Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun's needy side before leaning back down, leaving soft kisses on Kihyun's face. His hands traveling down and stripped Kihyun off of his pants, leaving with bare naked in front his eyes.

Kihyun was... beautiful.

He looked exactly like what Hyunwoo imagined, his milky white skin, his cute little (compared to Hyunwoo's) cock, standing proudly, red and swollen.

His smooth and slender legs, it's either he shaved or Kihyun was born as a beautiful, magnificent art.

"H-Hyunnhh" Kihyun whined and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

Hyunwoo chuckled before pulling Kihyun's hands away from his red face, he leaned down and gave the boy a soft peck before he turned his attention to Kihyun's hard cock. He wrapped his big hand around Kihyun's cock and the boy immediately moaned and his cock twitched at the thoughts about how Hyunwoo could easily engulfed his cock in one hand and their size differences.

"Uumhhh" Kihyun moaned loudly when Hyunwoo began to stroked his cock, pumping it in a slow pace as he slid his thumb over the head, smearing the pre cum.

"You're so tiny Ki..." Hyunwoo whispered in Kihyun's ear, making the boy shuddered  
"A-ahh..." the normal Kihyun would've snapped at the mention of tiny but not this Kihyun, all he wants was for Hyunwoo to increase his pace so that he can come and as if reading Kihyun's mind, Hyunwoo flicked the tip of his nose.  
"Bad boy" Hyunwoo said with a smirk as he released Kihyun's cock, the boy whined loudly at the loss of touch.  
"I don't think you deserve a reward, you've been very bad tonight" Kihyun whined as he bit his lips  
"I'm a good boy" he said looking up to Hyunwoo  
"I want your cock" Kihyun said blatantly, Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in Kihyun's demeanor.

So this is the real Kihyun, the one when he gets real hard.

"Come and get it yourself" Hyunwoo said as he challenged Kihyun.

The boy pouted but immediately turned their position so that he was sitting on Hyunwoo's lap, his hand reaching down to unbuckle the belt and throw it carelessly before unzipping Hyunwoo's pants, Hyunwoo lifted his hips for Kihyun to take off his pants along with his boxer.

He licked his lips when he watched the younger's expression at the size of his cock, Kihyun hesitantly wrapped both his hands around Hyunwoo's huge cock and damn, he was so turned on by the fact that his whole hands couldn't wrapped all around Hyunwoo's gigantic cock.

"You like it babe?" Kihyun gulped down his saliva as he began to stroked Hyunwoo's cock to life, it was even more impressive when it's fully hard and Kihyun found himself drooled at the thoughts of this beast inside him, driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I want to taste it..." Kihyun said, more likely a statement as he lowered his head and wrapped his swollen lips around the head.

Damn, he was already struggling with the head only. Hyunwoo chuckled and patted his head.

"Don't force yourself" Hyunwoo said again as Kihyun began to bobbed his head up and down, stroking the area that his mouth couldn't reach with his hands. Kihyun moaned around Hyunwoo's cock sending a certain vibration to his cock that makes Hyunwoo lets out a low grunt.

He pulled away from Kihyun's mouth and pulled the boy onto his lap and kissed Kihyun with more force than before, teeth clashing as Hyunwoo sucked on Kihyun's lips. The boy moaned loudly as he wrapped his hands around Hyunwoo's neck, gripping his black locks.

Kihyun sat directly on Hyunwoo's hard cock, rolling his hips teasingly and moaned loudly when the head of Hyunwoo's cock nudged his hole.

"Nghhh!" Hyunwoo pulled away and turned their position, hovering his petite body.

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun one last time before pulling away and reached out to the bedside drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeeze a generous amount on his palms. He could feel Kihyun's lustful gaze as he spread Kihyun's legs wider, he teased Kihyun's pink hole for a moment before sliding one finger in. Kihyun immediately tensed at the sudden penetration and clenched his hole.

"Shhh" Hyunwoo whispered in his ear, licking the side of Kihyun's neck to distract his attention.

Kihyun moaned at the ticklish feeling as Hyunwoo began to slide in and out, Kihyun moaned at the unfamiliar feeling.

Hyunwoo kissed his lips before sliding the second finger, this time Kihyun whined. It felt weird and hurt, but he still can take it. Hyunwoo kissed him deeply, sliding his fingers and making scissoring motions to loosened Kihyun's tight hole.

"Up for three?" Kihyun was silent for a moment before he nodded, Hyunwoo whispered 'good boy' to his ear before pressing the third finger.

This one, it hurts like a bitch.

Hyunwoo's fingers were thick and couldn't be compared to Kihyun's ex's dick, not in million years. They were so thick that three fingers felt like a fuckin dick inside him, they stretched him to near impossible and god, to think he was about to be rammed by that beast... Kihyun moaned loudly as Hyunwoo began to thrusts his fingers inside.

"Nghh ahhhh!" Hyunwoo strength was forcing him to the headboard as the bed rocking with each thrusts.  
"Mmhhh" Kihyun whined at the loss of touch  as Hyunwoo pulled out his fingers out and stroked his cock for a few times before pushing slowly to Kihyun's tight hole.

_Shit_

It hurts like hell when Hyunwoo pushed until the head of his cock slide past his rim, he knows Hyunwoo's godly size but fuck whoever created him with this small asshole it feels like being ripped apart in half.

Kihyun shuts his eyes closed as a tear escaped from his beautiful eyes down to his cheek, Hyunwoo pulled him into a kiss, trying to sooth the pain as he pushed all the way in. Kihyun's high pitched moaned rings through his ears as Hyunwoo lets out a low grunts at how tight Kihyun is.

He waited fora few moments to let Kihyun to adjust to his size before feeling Kihyun's arms slides over his neck and pulled him closer, breathing hotly against his ear shell as he whispered  
"Fuck me hard, _daddy_ " something inside Hyunwoo snapped as he pulled out, leaving the head of his cock inside and slammed back in with force.  
"Ahh! Nghh!" Kihyun moaned loudly as he hugged Hyunwoo's neck while Hyunwoo continue to rammed into his body, hitting the sweet spot dead on.

Kihyun was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, he closed his eyes tight and let out what seemed like the most erotic sounds from his mouth.

Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun's tight hole clenching around his throbbing cock, it started to be hard for him to slide in and out as Kihyun was still scratching his back, leaving red marks here and there.  
"Ah! Ahhh haa!" Kihyun's eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as his he tried to take the air in from his mouth because it seemed like his nose alone wasn't enough but he choked on his own spit as Hyunwoo continuously ramming inside him with unbelievable force.

Hyunwoo spread Kihyun's legs wider, holding the back of his thighs firmly as he positioned himself and began to thrusts again. Kihyun felt like he was going to break, Hyunwoo's strong grips were sure to leave bruises there but Kihyun couldn't care more.

"There! Ahhh" Kihyun was at the point he couldn't care more about his moans or Changkyun that could wake up at anytime because the door was opened- _Changkyun!_

Kihyun immediately put his hands to covered his mouth as Hyunwoo keep thrusting with unbelievable power, his moans and cries came out muffled as Kihyun couldn't hold back any longer. Hyunwoo growled deep and jerked Kihyun's hands away, as he stared into Kihyun's face that contorted in pleasure and pain.  
"N-no! C-Changkyun-nghh!" Kihyun tried to hold his moans  
"Let it all out, I want to hear you" Hyunwoo said as he puts his hands on both side of Kihyun's face as the boy wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo's waist  
"B-but... ahhh haa!" Kihyun lets out a high pitched moan when Hyunwoo hits his bundle of nerves dead on  
"There are servants along the corridor to this room" Hyunwoo said casually when Kihyun's eyes widened, the thoughts of those servants could hear what exactly happening in this room and how Kihyun shamelessly moaned made his face red, as red as tomatoes.

Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun's reaction before leaning down to kiss him, he pulled away and rested his forehead on Kihyun's one as he looked into Kihyun's eyes. They're filled with curiosity, innocence and youth. Eyes that held the entire galaxy in them.

"Let them hear" was all Hyunwoo said before he rammed back in mercilessly, earning a loud moans from the younger boy.  
"H-Hyunhh! I'm- I can't-" Kihyun couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore, not when Hyunwoo began to pump his cock in a quick pace.  
"Ahh ngghhh! Ah!" Kihyun moaned when he came, spurting white ropes to his stomach and Hyunwoo's hand, his chest raising up and down in a quick pace as he was brought back to cloud ninth when Hyunwoo quickened his pace, he knows that the older male is close from the way his thrusts became more erratic as he could feel the cock inside him getting bigger.

Hyunwoo lets out a low growl when he came, filling Kihyun deep with his seed as he rides his orgasm. He slide out from Kihyun's abused hole, watching as his cum leaked out from it.

Hyunwoo laid beside Kihyun, the room was silence and the only sounds were from the two males' harsh breathing. Hyunwoo looked to the side, Kihyun was closing his eyes, breathing slowly, his skin were glistening from the sweats, love bites decorated his whole body and his hair was damp from the sweat.

_Beautiful_

"Hey..." Hyunwoo called but there's no answer from the boy beside him.

He nudged Kihyun's cheek softly and still no reaction, could it be that Kihyun fell asleep?

Hyunwoo chuckled when he could hear a weak snoring sounds came from the boy and pulled him closer, Kihyun unconsciously snuggled closer to Hyunwoo, burying his face on Hyunwoo's chest.  
Kihyun looked like an angel, an innocent and fragile angel.

Kihyun mumbled something in his sleep, something incoherent.

"I'm a shark..." he whispered under his breath, Hyunwoo chuckled. Kihyun must've wanted to be shark so badly, it was a thing with his friends, giving an animal nicknames.

Kihyun is a hamster, Hyungwon is a turtle but sometimes Kihyun and Minhyuk would call him frog, Minhyuk is a puppy and lastly Jooheon is a bee. He couldn't get the fun behind it but it's definitely worth the smile Kihyun had on his face whenever they hangout.

Hyunwoo gently kissed Kihyun's  forehead, stroking his ash grey hair.

"Goodnight hamster" Kihyun mumbled something between "yes" and "shark"  
Hyunwoo smiled and soon they both drifted to dream land.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I just offered 20 years of my life to Satan writing this chapter, it's a sin that I cannot possibly say... but beware that there will be more intense sex scene than this one because Candy to My Eye is a story I personally write for my inner demon.
> 
> I would like to congratulate any of you whose going to Monsta X The Connect and DAY6 Youth World Tour, enjoy your time and please makes good memories with the boys! 
> 
> Any of you bought DAY6 official light band? It's really beautiful and I couldn't wait to get mine! I am so proud of DAY6 and Monsta X at this point, I couldn't ask for more.
> 
> To any of you who didn't know DAY6 is, please hear them out, check their songs! They are really amazing and they're also having a comeback this month, please support them a lot! Thank you!


	20. Desire

Kihyun's eyebrows knitted in discomfort as he snuggled up to the warmth in front of him, he unconsciously curled himself as a ball and buried his face on the firm chest in front of him.

Kihyun hummed in content as the person in front of him wrapped his arm around his petite waist and pulled him closer.

This must be a dream and Kihyun is one hundred percent sure that there's no way he'd snuggled up to Hyunwoo in the morning after they had such amazing night.

 

_It was a fun dream though_

 

"You don't have any classes?" Kihyun hummed and shook his head

 

_Well? It's a dream so why don't he enjoy it while it last?_

 

"No..." Kihyun muttered, still closing his eyes and whined when Hyunwoo shifted him to sleep on top of him.  
"Mmhh" Kihyun whined, earning a chuckle from Hyunwoo.

 

_God, he sounded so sexy with his morning voice... damn_

 

"Wake up" Hyunwoo said softly, pushing Kihyun's bangs to the back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"But I'm sleepy" Kihyun said again, enjoying the attention Hyunwoo gave to him  
"It's 9 in the morning"  
"Kiss me" Kihyun said, pouting his lips. Hyunwoo wasted no time and kissed him gently.

Kihyun giggled when Hyunwoo kissed the tip of his nose, Kihyun shifted closer and gave Hyunwoo small pecks all over his face. Opening his eyes and smiled, eyes beaming with happiness.

"God you're so handsome" Kihyun said in his dreamy voice, tracing Hyunwoo's facial features ever so softly with his fingertips, light as feathers.  
"Am I?" Hyunwoo asked amused  
"Yes, you are" Kihyun said as he traced Hyunwoo's eyes  
"Your beautiful eyes..."  
"Your sharp nose..." he trailed down to Hyunwoo's nose  
"Your strong jawline..." he trailed to Hyunwoo's jawline and finally his fingers stopped on Hyunwoo's lips.  
"And your lips..." Kihyun said in dreamy voice and he kissed Hyunwoo before he giggled again, Kihyun sighed and stared into Hyunwoo's eyes  
"I could to this all day..." he said with a sad tone  
"Of course you could" Kihyun shook his head  
"But you're a dream, I'll wake up sooner or later" he let out a deep and long sigh  
"You were amazing... last night" Kihyun said, resting his head on Hyunwoo's firm chest while the older man rubbed circles on his waist.  
"I could do that too... all day" Kihyun giggled  
"Why do you think that this is a dream?"  
"Because... first of all, there's no way we'd be here. Sleep on the same bed, doing the things couple usually do in the morning.  
Secondly, you got everything big guy. What could possibly I have to offer you?" Kihyun shook his head but somehow Hyunwoo could hear the sadness in his voice and glimpse of tears in Kihyun's eyes.  
"But this is a great dream" Kihyun said looking up and smiled  
"I don't remember the last time I had a dream like this..." Kihyun said in his dreamy voice  
"What if I said that this is not a dream?" Kihyun snorted  
"Nice try big guy but Hyunwoo will never see me the way I see him"  
"And how do you see him?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"Like some thirst hyenas" Kihyun said before he giggled again  
"You should see when Hyunwoo came out from the shower, with just plain shirt and sweatpants on... he's so... daddy-able" this time Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun longer, feelings swarmed inside his dark orbs.  
"Ohhh and when he came back from the gym after working out" Kihyun moaned at the thought  
"He's hot... oh! Wait you are Hyunwoo!" Kihyun giggled again at his clumsiness  
"But I'm not your dream" Kihyun rolled his eyes and gave Hyunwoo a light punch  
"You are"  
"I'm not"  
"Well" Kihyun said as he shifted and sat on Hyunwoo's stomach, moaned at how sturdy Hyunwoo's abs was.  
"Try me?" He said as he bit his lips.

A sex before he woke up sounds like a good offer.

Hyunwoo smirked before he slide down his hand to massaged Kihyun's waist, earning a soft purr from the boy.  
"Mmhhh" Kihyun purred as he closed his eyes, Hyunwoo's hand continue to massaged his waist before going down to his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, kneading the meaty bum.  
"Ahhh" Kihyun's head was thrown back, lips parting as Hyunwoo continuously pleasing his lower part.

It feels hurts and slight sore for some reason, a dream couldn't do something like this right?

"I'm not your dream Kihyun" was all that Hyunwoo said before he slide one finger to Kihyun's pink hole  
"Nghh!" Kihyun bit his lips

 

_Not a dream? Not a....?_

 

He shots his eyes opened and immediately blushed at the sight in front of him, Hyunwoo with a smirk on his face, naked... under... him?

 

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God_

 

"Nngnghhh" Kihyun lets out a whimper before burying his face on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, earning a laughter from the man, sending vibrations to his body.  
"Open your eyes" Hyunwoo said when he pulled Kihyun back, Kihyun still embarrassed stubbornly shook his head  
"I've seen all of you" Kihyun's face getting redder upon hearing Hyunwoo's statement.

 

_Oh God... so last night wasn't a dream? The night where he moaned like a whore and begged to be fucked like an omega in heat..._

 

Kihyun whimpered at the fresh memory flooding his mind, and hide his face with his hands.  
"Are you disobeying me?" Hyunwoo sighed before he added another finger in, this time making a scissoring motions.

Kihyun half whimpering and half moaning at the raw sensations on his lower part, of course Hyunwoo had to slide in without any lubrication just to make him suffer.

"Open your eyes" Hyunwoo said again  
"Eungh!" Kihyun shook his head  
"You asked for this" Hyunwoo said with a serious tone before flipping Kihyun, changing his position easily so now Kihyun was underneath him. He pulled Kihyun's hands away from his face, pinning him to the bed.  
"I really don't like it when someone disobey me" Hyunwoo said as he growled, biting Kihyun's neck harshly earning a whimper from the boy  
"Annh!"

Honestly? Hyunwoo wasn't even mad, he was actually amused by Kihyun's reaction and embarrassment because that boy didn't seemed to be this shy when they were fucking last night, going as far as calling him _'daddy'_

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun harshly, teeth clashing against each other as Hyunwoo sucked on Kihyun's tongue, tasting the younger boy inside him.

Hyunwoo pulled away, reaching out to the bedside table to fetch the lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palms, stroking his hardening cock fully awake before lining it to Kihyun's tight hole.

Meanwhile Kihyun opened his eyes at the right moment when Hyunwoo was pushing it, watching as the head of Hyunwoo's cock slide past his tight ring muscle, stretching and engulfing Hyunwoo's thick cock hungrily. Kihyun blushed at the sight and moaned out loud when Hyunwoo finally settled in.

 

_God... it feels so... Godly._

 

Kihyun moaned when Hyunwoo started to thrusts inside with a slow pace, before his hands held both Kihyun's thighs firmly and slammed into him hard.

Kihyun was nearly folded into half as he circled his hands around Hyunwoo's neck, his cock growing hard with each growling sounds from the older male, his stomach tightening with each brutal thrusts.

"Nghh ahhh!"

Yes, he couldn't care less anymore because Hyunwoo keep ramming into his hole, hitting his sweet spot dead on mercilessly, driving him to the brink of insanity as he was nearing his climax was the only thing he could've ask for.

"H-Hyunnhh ahhh!" Kihyun lets out a high pitched moaned when he came, hands trailing down to Hyunwoo's bulky arms, feeling the muscles flexing with every thrusts.

He knew that Hyunwoo was also nearing his climax from the way his cock stretching his inside to nearly impossible. His thrusts became more erratic as Hyunwoo came inside Kihyun, riding his orgasm for a while before pulling out from Kihyun's abused pink hole.

"Daddy?" Both males freeze as Kihyun whined in embarrassment and pulled the blanket to cover his and Hyunwoo's body in an inhuman speed  
"Yes Changkyunnie?" Hyunwoo answered as if he didn't just get caught fucking his son's baby sitter.  
"What are you doing?" They could hear Kihyun's muffled whines, earning a chuckle from Hyunwoo.  
"We were just... playing" Hyunwoo said laughing when he could feel Kihyun's tiny hits from under the thick blanket.  
"We are very sorry master Son!" The head butler and a few maids came inside  
"Young master Changkyun suddenly ran away from his room" the maid said bowing down  
"I hope we didn't disturb your activity with master Kihyun" the head butler said again.

They could all hear Kihyun whined louder almost sounded like he was crying from the embarrassment he felt right now.

"It's okay, please give Changkyun a bath and breakfast" the maids nodded  
"Ungghhh daddy and Kihyunnie won't come???" Changkyun pouted as the head butler picked him up.  
"Kihyunnie is feeling unwell so daddy needs to take care of him" Changkyun pouted but nodded  
"Get well soon Kihyunnie!" He waved before the maids took him outside and closed the door  
"Hey" Hyunwoo called in amusement  
"I hate you"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? Bad? Plain? Ehhh, I guess I'm sorry for delaying and for the shitty chapters I posted.  
> I wrote this while I was in hospital and I'm really sorry if this is somewhat crappy. School gonna start soon and I'm afraid I won't have as much free time as I am right now, so if the updates somehow delayed it doesn't mean I'm gone or not continuing my series anymore, it just means that I have school works to do and probably facing exams.  
> Just giving you a head warning so y'all won't be surprised when it happens.
> 
> Thank you


	21. You, Me and Us

"So..." Hyunwoo suddenly said from behind, wrapping his arms around Kihyun's tiny waist. The boy jumped slightly at the sudden surprise from Hyunwoo.  
"S-so?" Kihyun stuttered, Changkyun was already at school so it was only the two of them now.

Kihyun also has no class for today and he didn't have any schedule for his side part-time job.

Hyunwoo hummed and leaned into Kihyun, burying his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck, Kihyun smelt nice, like vanilla and minty soap. Hyunwoo nibbled on Kihyun's milky white skin, earning a moan from Kihyun.

"Do you have any plan for today?" Hyunwoo asked from behind.

Kihyun shook his head, as he tried to arrange the flowers in front of him but his hands were shaking.

"Hmm..." Hyunwoo hummed, eyes watching closely as Kihyun cut some of the flowers' branches and leaves. He kissed Kihyun's ear, to his cheek before he closed his eyes, enjoying Kihyun's warmth.  
"You don't have any work?"  
"I have"  
"Then shouldn't you be preparing for it?"  
"But I don't want to" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"Don't be such a big baby, come on get dressed" Hyunwoo sighed  
"I thought _you_ were the big baby" Hyunwoo chuckled before letting go of Kihyun's waist and walked away to his room.

Kihyun sighed and slumped down to the chair, he put his hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beatings.

It wasn't a dream, last night wasn't a dream and this morning wasn't a dream too... how did he even ended up in this situation anyway?

Kihyun was pulled back to the reality when his phone rang, the screen showed it was Jooheon.

"Hello? Jooheon?"  
**_"Hyung... help me"_** Jooheon said, sounding very desperate  
"Okay... help you with what? Music?"  
**_"Yes"_**  
"My baby needs help in music? Who are you and what have you done to Jooheon?" Kihyun joked  
**_"Hyung! I'm not joking, we were supposed to find a partner for this project but Minhyuk is making it harder for me"_ ** Jooheon whined  
"By making it harder you mean...?"  
**_"He literally told everyone who asked me to be their partner 'FUCK OFF' or 'HE'S TAKEN' not that I mind but! I need partner... somehow???? Or else I won't be able to finish this project"_ ** Kihyun could hear that Jooheon was on the edge of tears right now  
"Why don't you ask him to be your partner? I mean, he's shoving people off of your face then why not him?"  
**_"I did and he said no, something about he's busy wih his own projects which I'm sure is a lie"_** Jooheon pouted  
"You want me to help you?"  
**_"Yesss"_**  
"Okay then" Kihyun chuckled  
**_"Great! Come to my studio at 4, thanks a lot hyung"_**  
"You're welcome honey bee" Kihyun said as the line was disconnected.

Kihyun sighed as he watched the outside sky, it was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain hard.

Minhyuk could be so unbearable oblivious sometimes, that man... the same man who's been bitching about his, and Hyungwon's love life, the man who refused to believe that Jooheon claimed his heart ever since day one.

How did Minhyuk even be this oblivious to himself?

It was still a mystery for Kihyun.

Kihyun looked up just in time when Hyunwoo walked inside the room in his black suit, fixing his tie.

Kihyun shouldn't be worrying about Minhyuk's ass when he, himself got a handful of sex god here.

Kihyun stand up and quickly took the tie, tying it around Hyunwoo's neck neatly. He smiled when it was tied perfectly.

"Why do businessman never know how to tie a necktie?" Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo in amusement  
"Because we have a lady for it" Hyunwoo whispered to Kihyun's ear, making the boy's face turned redder than tomatoes.  
"It's because you guys were too busy with your world business" Kihyun managed to rolled his eyes. Hyunwoo only smiled before he kissed Kihyun's cheek softly.  
"Are you staying at home or?"  
"I'll be going to Jooheon's studio at 4" Hyunwoo hummed  
"When will you come back?"  
"Uhmm... I don't know, Jooheon asked me to help with his music project it might be long... depends on how much his progression is"  
"I'll pick you up"  
"What about your work?"  
"I'll be done by then"  
"You don't even know when I'll be done" Kihyun punched Hyunwoo's shoulder lightly  
"Just call me"  
"O... kay..." Kihyun said unsure  
"Then I'll be going" Hyunwoo said, giving Kihyun a small peck on the lips before walking out.  
"Is this even real or am I daydreaming again" Kihyun muttered as he watched Hyunwoo's retreating back

 

-

 

"I would really appreciate it if you stop picking me up from college" Hyungwon said as he put the seatbelt on  
"I have a schedule nearby here so it's not a big deal" Wonho said as he drive  
"Everyday? Stop with the lie, you don't have to pick me up every time" Hyungwon said as he fixed his glasses .

Wonho tilted his head, looking at Hyungwon with unreadable expression before he smiled.

"But you like it" Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
"I don't like it, it's annoying"  
"Oh? I thought you liked the attention?" Hyungwon bit his lip, well it's true that Wonho picked him up with different cars everyday. Wonho picked him up with Lamborghini Veneno yesterday

and today he was picking him up with W Motors Lykan Hypersport,

who wouldn't feel slight pride in it?

"See? You like it" Wonho said again, his hand held Hyungwon's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze while the other one was on the steering wheel  
"Stop holding my hand and drive safely, I still want to live" Hyungwon said as he pulled his hand away, earning a chuckle from Wonho  
"It wouldn't be so bad"  
"What?"  
"Dying in a car accident with me" Wonho winked at him and honestly? Hyungwon never wanted to throw up more than now.  
"Eyes on the road" Hyungwon said as he used his earphones, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep  
"Of course turtle" Hyungwon's eyes snapped open  
"Stop calling me that!" Wonho only laughed at Hyungwon's annoyance.

Suddenly Hyungwon's phone range, the screen showed a name and every colours in his face were gone.

"D-dad?" Hyungwon timidly said  
**_"Hyungwon, where are you? Did you receive the letter?"_**  
"Uhh... I'm... on my way home... what letter dad?" Hyungwon said glaring at Wonho  
**_"It's from your grandmother, don't forget tonight's family dinner"_** Hyungwon's eyes widened at the mention of family dinner  
"T-tonight? C-can I-"  
**_"No, you have to come and I'm expecting your partner tonight"_** Hyungwon's dad said before he disconnected the line  
"Your dad?" Hyungwon didn't answer Wonho instead he was staring blankly at the screen of his phone.

_No, he can't escape... not anymore... but would his father believe if he took Min- fuck that guy is out of the list... Kihyun ...? No, Hyunwoo brought him to a company dinner and surely his father have seen him around..._

Hyungwon shook his head as he pulled his hair, he was _'this'_ close to losing his sanity. His father had been asking for a daugther/son in law he's didn't even care if his partner was a man or woman, his father just wanted a grandchild and... Hyungwon suddenly whined.

"Turtle are you okay?" Wonho asked worried  
"Wonho...?" Hyungwon suddenly looked up  
"Yes?"

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? We're finally getting some "accidental" domesticity from ShowKi and Hyungwonho one the move~ we might also get some Joohyuk if we're lucky.  
> I'm really sorry for the delayed updates, my pace is getting slower and I'm really really sorry for that. I'm still recovering and it's really hard for me to keep up with the update schedule but I will try my best. I hope you guys won't mind if I'm late to update because I kept falling asleep with the medication I took. Thank you for reading my stories.


	22. Imperfect Frame

"Hyung" Jooheon whined as soon as Kihyun stepped into his studio  
"Why?" Kihyun had to hold the urge to laugh at his junior's desperate face  
"I'm screwed... I literally got nothing" Jooheon said as he wailed  
"Tell me, has Minhyuk contacted you?" Jooheon's head turned to face Kihyun with the most adorable angry face  
"No and that's not the worst part! The worst part is ke kept shoving people off of my face but he also denied the fact that he's doing it right in front of my salad!"  
"Bee, you don't like salad" Kihyun pointed out  
"I know it's just-" Jooheon let out a frustrated groan  
"The deadline is 'this' soon and I'm 'THIS' close to losing my sanity because of him!"  
"It could be two ways" Kihyun calmly said as he took his laptop out  
"IN BOTH WAYS" Kihyun sealed his lips tight

 

_Okay, Jooheon is not in the mood to play around_

 

"Let's hear what you got, okay?" Jooheon looked like he was contemplating but nodded anyway.

They spent 2 hours listening to Jooheon's tracks, rearranging some of them and finally settled on three options.

First, You and I  
Second, Be My Friend  
And third is Mirror

"I like how we tried new things in You and I, you know?" Kihyun said as he leaned into his chair  
"Me rapping and you take the vocals" Jooheon nodded  
"But Mirror is good" Kihyun hummed  
"Yes, Mirror is a bad bitch with painful story"  
"It's deep" Jooheon said and Kihyun nodded, gently reached for Jooheon's hand and gave it a little squeezed  
"You should definitely do Be My Friend with Daniel, he suit the song the most"

**/I used I.M's English name, Daniel Im? His friends used to call him that/**

"Hmm... so... You and I or Mirror?"  
"This is your debut project right?" Jooheon nodded  
"Let's go with a strong one, Mirror" Kihyun said as he took his phone  
"Wait a second bee" he said as he picked up the call  
"Hyunwoo?" Kihyun's eyebrows knitted in confusion and worry because he could hear Changkyun's cry  
**_"Are you still with Jooheon?"_**  
"Yes, what's wrong? Is everything fine? I could hear Changkyun's cry, is he okay? What happened?" Kihyun bombarded Hyunwoo with question and ignored Jooheon in the back saying something about 'mom' and 'wife'  
**_"He's..."_** Hyunwoo trailed  
"He's what? Hungry? Hurt? Sick? What???" Kihyun started to become anxious  
**_"I got called by the teacher today, apparently Changkyun got into a fight with one of his classmate and he was pushed down the stairs by the the-"_**  
"HE WHAT??! SON FUCKIN HYUNWO DID YOU- IS HE- OH MY GOD WHERE IS CHANGKYUN RIGHT NOW??" Kihyun literally screamed to the phone, scaring Jooheon in the back  
"I'm coming, I'm coming right now" Kihyun said again as he began to pack his things, leaving his laptop to Jooheon  
"Oh God! Hyunwoo say something!" Kihyun almost, almost cry  
**_"He's fine, there was no serious injuries just some scratches and he twisted his ankle that's all. He's sleeping right now and I was thinking if I could pick you up? Or do you want me to send a driver for you?"_**  
"NO SERIOUS INJURIES? HE'S HURT, HE GOT SCRATCHES AND HE FUCKIN TWISTED HIS ANKLE AND YOU THINK IT'S NOT SERIOUS?!??! THEY'RE STILL FUCKIN HURT AND DANGEROUS THE LAST TIME I CHECKED THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUT I DON'T APPROVE THIS! THAT KID IS GOING DOWN FOR HURTING CHANGKYUN" Kihyun said angrily, his face was red and he was out of breath from the yelling  
"And yes, please send me a driver. It'll be faster that way, you don't have to leave Changkyun's side too" this time Kihyun said in his normal tone, calm and shy.

Meanwhile Jooheon was witnessing the drama in front of him with mixed feelings, terrified because Kihyun just yelled at the man he's head over heels with, shocked because he heard that Changkyun was hurt, amused because Kihyun just unconsciously admitted that he is indeed worry for Changkyun like his own son and acted as a good mother and wife, and the last one is worried for Changkyun's classmate.

"Okay... I'll wait" Kihyun said as the line was disconnected.  
"Is Changkyun okay?" Kihyun shook his head  
"He got into a fight with one of his classmate and got pushed down the stairs by that boy... Hyunwoo said there are no serious injuries but he's still a kid you know?" Kihyun sighed  
"I'm sorry bee, I'll be back as soon as I'm sure of Changkyun's condition" Kihyun smiled apologetically  
"Nah, it's okay hyung. We already got a song right? You helped me a lot and please say my greeting to Changkyun"  
"Of course bee" Kihyun smiled as he hugged the male when he could hear the driver finally arrived.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hyunwoo" Kihyun called as soon as he entered Changkyun's room, Hyunwoo looked up from his seat beside Changkyun's bed.  
"Is he okay?" Kihyun immediately rushed to the boy's side, Changkyun was sleeping soundly, chest rising and fall slowly as he hugged Mr. Wolfie.  
"He's okay, he didn't cry the entire day" Hyunwoo answered as he pulled Kihyun to sit down on the chair next to him but Kihyun pulled his hand and sat beside Changkyun. Kihyun almost said that Changkyun did cry when Hyunwoo called him but he guess it was because of another thing.

He stroked the boy's soft locks, pushing his bangs to the back and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Watching closely as Changkyun squirmed a little before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Do you know why he got into a fight?" Hyunwoo's body tensed at the question and he looked away  
"Hyunwoo?"  
"I think we should let Changkyun rest" Hyunwoo said before standing up and walked out of the room

Kihyun fixed Changkyun's blanket before he quickly followed Hyunwoo outside, Kihyun immediately spotted the man on the balcony and walked to his side.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun asked, looking up to Hyunwoo.

He never realized before but Hyunwoo looked so worn out, has he always been this worn out?

Was it because of this? Or work?

Kihyun touched Hyunwoo's arms gently before the man pulled him into his warm embrace, Kihyun was shocked but quickly regained his composure and leaned into Hyunwoo's warm hug.

Hyunwoo sighed as Kihyun's calming scent hit his nostrils, relaxing his whole body and muscles.

Kihyun looked up from the tight hug and closed his eyes as Hyunwoo kissed his forehead.

"Hyun, I know you are worried but you can't keep me in the dark okay? I need to know why" Hyunwoo looked down right into Kihyun's honey brown eyes, there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes, a honest concern.  
"His friend said something about him-" Hyunwoo closed his eyes as he took a deep breath  
"About him... raised in a broken home family" Hyunwoo avoided Kihyun's gaze  
"He was mocking him for having a... a filthy mother who apparently slept with the kid's father"  
"It's not your fault" Kihyun said as he looked up  
"I mean it would've hurt Changkyun too if you were to keep your marriage with her, for me personally... Changkyun is a lot happier now even the people in day care said so" Kihyun said as he smiled at Hyunwoo, his eyes forming perfect crescents.  
"And I wouldn't be here if you didn't divorce with her" Hyunwoo looked down and smiled softly  
"Changkyun likes you" Kihyun nodded  
"Of course, I'm lovable who can deny my charms?" Kihyun said as he winked or tried to actually, earning a laughter from Hyunwoo  
"At least I'm trying" Kihyun muttered under his breath  
"This doesn't mean you can get away for this" Kihyun said as he squinted his eyes at Hyunwoo  
"We still need to talk about Changkyun's safety, his environment, his surrounding and more importantly his health"

 

 

-

 

 

"Hyungwon-ah" a middle-aged man said as he hugged Hyungwon tightly  
"Dad" Hyungwon said as he smiled and hugged his father back  
"This is..."  
"Hoseok" Wonho smiled as he shook Mr. Chae's hand, giving his best charming smile  
"My... you are one fine young man" Mr. Chae smiled as he led the two males inside  
"CHAE HYUNGWON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FINALLY NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, Changkyun is okay.  
> Hyunwoo took a good care of his wounds of course, it's just that Kihyun is overprotective to Changkyun. He loves the kid after all~  
> And lastly, we got the scene of HyungWonho~ who do you think yelled at Hyungwon? ㅋㅋㅋ


	23. Chae Dodo

Hyungwon swore that he never turned his head away this fast in his life, fuck whoever yell those fuckin words out.

He squinted his eyes as he searched for the owner of the voice and there she was, crossing her arms and smirked at him.

Chae Dodo, his little sister.

“Dodo, you…” Hyungwon rubbed his temple  
“No one is not a virgin and no one is fucking anyone” he said as he glared at the girl, Dodo raised her eyebrows  
“Oh? But he’s hot though, then you won’t mind if I take him right?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance as Dodo smirked, knowing that she won the game.  
“Dodo, please stop teasing your brother” Mrs. Chae said as she appeared from behind Dodo, she looked just as beautiful as her daughter, young, kind hearted and warm. Dodo rolled her eyes as she stuck out her tongue.  
“Seriously mom? You’re going to let Hyungwon waste this man? Really? Without fucking? Not even once?” Hyungwon groaned in embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands.  
“Hoseok-ssi, I believe that you haven’t meet with our daughter yet?” Mr. Chae asked sweetly  
“Uh… I thought Hyungwon was the only son” Wonho smiled awkwardly.

 

_What the hell? I thought he was the only child?! Who is this girl? His sister? Fuck._

 

“I only said the only son, never said that Hyungwon is our only child.” Mr. Chae laughed  
“Dodo is studying abroad, in Paris to be exact so that's why there are almost no news about her.” Wonho nodded  
“Hoseok” he smiled as he reached out his hand to the girl  
“Dodo” she said as he gave him a uninterested smile

 

_Ice princess_

 

Hoseok almost, almost rolled his eyes.

“She used to be very clingy with Hyungwon” Dodo rolled her eyes  
“Dad, he’s literally the one who sent me off to Paris! Why are you defending him and degrading me???” Hyungwon glared  
“It’s because you asked for it, you literally whine every time you meet me which is every day and it sucks Dodo, you should be grateful that I have someone I know in that design school” Hyungwon snapped

 

_Oh?_

 

Wonho raised his eyebrows at Hyungwon’s bravery, or more likely his new side that he never seen before.

“But still~” Dodo whined  
“We haven’t meet in like years and this is how you greet me, by calling me not a virgin anymore. What have Paris done to my little sister” Dodo rolled her eyes but she hugged Hyungwon tightly  
“Yeah yeah, I miss you too” she said as she kissed Hyungwon’s cheeks, eyes never failed to realize the hint of jealousy in Wonho’s eyes.  
“Relax, I’m not going to fuck him, I don’t have a dick” Dodo said as Hyungwon’s face reddened at her words  
“Dodo!”  
“Well, we are very glad to have you here Hoseok” Mrs. Chae said as she hugged Wonho’s bigger frame, she looked so small and fragile in his hands.  
“Hyungwon never brought anyone to the previous family dinner so we were kind of not hoping that he would this time but we were very wrong, he brought a very fine man” Mrs. Chae said as she smiled.  
“The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Chae” Wonho smiled  
“Aww, look at this cute boy” Mrs. Chae cooed  
“Mom, he’s literally older than Hyungwon and definitely not a boy” Dodo rolled her eyes  
“Shusshh you” Mrs. Chae said, leading them to the dinner room.

Everyone was there, not sure who is who but Hyungwon’s families are definitely full of angels. All of them have the visuals, probably a thing that runs in their family’s blood line. Even their mothers and fathers looked so you and beautiful.

“Yo!” a boy, probably around Hyungwon’s age smiled  
“Joshua!” Hyungwon said as he literally throw himself to the boy’s hugged

 

_Nope, I’m not jealous. Not at all._

 

Wonho tried to looked as stoic as he could, even though there was a fire burning inside his heart.

 

Who was this Joshua boy? He looked so close with Hyungwon and the way they stare into each other’s eyes…

 

“They don’t have any relationship in case you were burning by jealousy” Dodo suddenly said from beside him  
“Hm?” Dodo rolled her eyes  
“They are not involved in some sort of romantic relationship, Joshua was like Hyungwon’s brother”  
“Oh…”  
“But I believe the might have kissed? Or something like showering together” Wonho chocked on his own spit, his eyes traveling to where Hyungwon and Joshua were standing. Both of them looked so happy, eyes twinkling with happiness as they threw jokes to each other.

 

Hyungwon looked so… bright.

 

“Please stop joking about my height you stupid giraffe”  
“Wait isn’t Jeonghan a giraffe? I am not!” Hyungwon laughed  
“The last time I remember, yes you are still a giraffe. Please stop growing, you irritates me”  
“You whole existence irritates me to be honest” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, they stared into each other before bursting into a laughter  
“Man… it’s been a very long time” Joshua said  
“How’s L.A?”  
“Never been the same after you left” there was a silent between them before Joshua spoke up  
“He’s your man?” Hyungwon looked to the way Joshua’s eyes were.

He chewed on his lips, what were they? He didn’t even know how to answer the question because he just basically asked Wonho to accompany him and act like a partner for him in panic, he didn't even had time to think through.

 

Wonho is just a friend

 

Friend? Are they even friends?

 

Sure Wonho seemed to like him…

 

Like?

 

Hyungwon was too deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize that Wonho was already beside him, Wonho pulled Hyungwon closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

“E-ehh?” Hyungwon gasped as his eyes widened at something Wonho said  
“Are you sure?” Wonho nodded  
“But… we just got here…” Wonho swore that he saw imaginary puppy ears flopped down from Hyungwon’s head  
“I’m sorry turtle” Wonho said apologetically  
“It’s okay, it’s an important work after all” Hyungwon looked up and smiled but Wonho could see his eyes flashed with sadness for a moment  
“I’ll pick you up” he said trying to make it up to the boy, feeling the guilt eating him alive but Hyungwon shook his head  
“I can go home with Joshua”  
“No” Wonho suddenly said, his eyes were staring hard into Hyungwon’s brown ones  
“B-but-“  
“No buts, I will pick you up. Text me when you finished, I’ll be here” Wonho said as he pulled Hyungwon into a kiss  
“O-okay…”  
“We’ll have another dinner soon baby turtle” Wonho said as he tapped Hyungwon’s soft cheeks, before he gave him a kiss on his forehead and excuse himself right away  
“Right in front of my single ass dude” Joshua said unamused  
“He got all of the things I want in my girl” Dodo said annoyed  
“Give me a girl like him would you?!” she said as she glared at Hyungwon  
“Hey! I thought you have me?” Joshua said jokingly  
“Ugh no, I don’t like homo boys” Joshua rolled his eyes  
“You like girls, how could I forgot, _duh_ ”

They both soon bickered about who was the best in making women/men fall for them, failed to realize that Hyungwon was standing with absent mind.

Wonho kiss left him breathless, his heart was pounding like crazy but his mind told him that he was just another fling for the man who had everything ready on a silver plate for him.

 

For a man with countless souls lining up for him.

 

“Fuck”

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep last night right before I could publish this chapter Q^Q  
> If some of you were waiting for this CTME chapter, I am very very sorry ;-; I was so worn out that I fell asleep immediately.  
> I also wanted to tell you that I won't be updating regularly starting from this week because I need to focus on my school and I'm not sure if I'm able to keep up at the end of the week. This is my last year and hopefully I will manage to graduate so I can focus on my story completely. Studying is very exhausting because of my major and I'm very depressed about my major like it literally took 95% of my time and I'm barely sleeping, eating and all because of it so I hope you guys will understand.


	24. WHO

Kihyun was busied by his college works especially with Jooheon’s project, he barely has free time for his own and not forgetting the fact that he was taking too many part time jobs for his own health.

To say that Kihyun was tired was an understatement, he literally almost died from exhaustion and had to be rushed in to the hospital because apparently he didn’t have enough sleep and drink, he was dehydrated badly.

He’s been in the hospital for three days straight with Hyunwoo occasionally visited him, today as well the same as the other days. Hyunwoo promised to drop by after his work and also promised to bring him fruits.

Kihyun was on his phone, scrolling through lazily. He wasn’t the type to stay at home and doing nothing, he was the type to work his body to death to be healthy but unfortunately this time he went overbroad. There was nothing on his phone, not even his friends texting him or something.

Kihyun unconsciously pouted as he found nothing interesting in his timeline, there was literally nothing for him to do because the doctor insisted that he lay down and rest his body even though he felt completely fine. He tried to argue with the doctor once but ended up getting scolded by the doctor he had to shut up and listen to the doctor for hours.

Kihyun widened his eyes as he dropped his phone to his face when he felt a kiss on his forehead, he looked up to see it was Hyunwoo in his formal suit.

“H-Hyunwoo??” The man smiled as he put the fruit basket on the bedside table.  
“How do you feel?” Hyunwoo asked softly as he took a seat beside the boy.  
“Bored.” Kihyun’s answer brought laughter to the man.  
“I assume you’re healthy then?” Kihyun nodded quickly.  
“Yes yes yes, please take me out of this room, this hospital please please please.” Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun’s pleading.  
“No.” Hyunwoo said sternly.  
“Buuutttt” Kihyun pouted.  
“All of this…” Hyunwoo gestured to Kihyun’s body.  
“Was because of you, working, studying, and running around on fire for hours, weeks, and months probably years recklessly without a single rest.” Hyunwoo said with unamused tone.  
“You.Are.So.Reckless” Hyunwoo said with a single poke to Kihyun’s sides with each words.  
“Hyyuunn” Kihyun whined.  
“It’s just my nature okay?? My body works like this ever since the beginning!” Kihyun defended himself.  
“It is not.” Hyunwoo said again.  
“It’s a habit, a bad habit that you choose not to change as time goes by. You have the choice to change it but you remained the same and keep using this excuse over and over again for things like this, problems like this. Stop using your bad habits for the reason your body collapsed Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun sealed his lips tight.  
“B-but…”  
“I brought your fruits.” Hyunwoo said as he cut Kihyun’s words.  
“Where is Changkyun?” Kihyun looked around.  
“He’ll be here with Jun.” Kihyun tilted his head.  
“Jun?”  
“Changkyun’s uncle.”  
“Oohhh.” Kihyun said as he mouth made an ‘O’ shape.  
“Kihyunnie~” Both of them could hear the boy whining from outside.  
“Where is Kihyunnie~???” The boy said again.  
“Kihhyunnie~”  
“We’ll be there soon, see that door?”  
“Yes! Kihyunnie!!!”  
“Sshhh this is hospital, don’t yell Changkyunnie.” The man said as he opened the door to Kihyun’s room.  
“Ah.” He looked up.  
“Hello.” The boy said as he bowed down.

Changkyun immediately let go of his hand and runs towards Kihyun with his big eyes, making grabby hands towards the male. Kihyun chuckled as Hyunwoo picked the boy up and sat him on Kihyun’s bed.

“Kihyunnie~!” Changkyun said as he hugged the male tightly, burying his face on the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun laughed as he hugged Changkyun back, rubbing circles on his back to calm the boy.

“How was your day hmm?” Kihyun said as he pushed Changkyun’s sweaty bangs from his forehead.  
“Good…” Changkyun murmured under his breath, something was wrong. Kihyun looked up to Jun, the boy widened his eyes as he shook his head  
“I don’t know.” He mouthed the words.  
“Changkyunnie miss Kihyunnie’s foods.” The boy said as he pouted.  
“Hmm?? Didn’t your daddy cook for you?”Kihyun said teasing Changkyun and Hyunwoo at the same time.  
“Daddy never cooks!” Chankgyun said annoyed.  
“Not even once?” The boy shook his head.  
“No.”  
“Daddy’s busy.” Hyunwoo said as he shook his head in amusement.  
“Thank you for picking him up Jun.” Hyunwoo said to the boy.  
“Ah, it’s nothing hyung but I’m really sorry I need to go to school.”  
“It’s okay, be careful on your way back.”  
“Sure, bye Changkyun!” The boy smiled to Changkyun.  
“Nice to meet you Kihyun-ssi.” He said politely before he walked out of the room.  
“He sound…”  
“He’s Chinese.” Kihyun nodded.  
“Ah…”  
“He recently moved to Korea with his friend Minghao to pursue Music.”  
“Humm.”  
“The doctor told me that you’ll be discharged tomorrow.”  
“Yes, finally!”  
“I heard you helped with Jooheon’s project, is that true?” Kihyun freeze on spot.  
“Eh?”  
“Jooheon said it to me, you’ll be singing a song that both of you composed with him.”  
“O-ohh…”

 

_That traitor_

 

“Y-yeah… something like that.”  
“Kihyunnie will sing???” Changkyun suddenly looked up, his eyes shining with excitement.  
“Y-yes”  
“Changkyunnie wants to see!” The boy said as he clapped his hands excitedly, Kihyun couldn’t help but to smile at the boy’s excitement.

Changkyun was unbelievably quiet after the accident at his school, the boy was quietly sobbing in Kihyun’s arms as soon as he woke up and saw Kihyun. Still as stubborn as ever, the boy insisted on not telling Kihyun why did he got into a fight with his classmate. Of course Kihyun knew why but he wanted to hear from the boy’s mouth.

Changkyun was clutching onto Kihyun’s shirt as he sobbed in his arms, eventually he fell asleep because of the excessive cries. Kihyun was so worried because after that, there was something that changed inside the boy that he couldn’t pin point what.

Changkyun seemed to be more… mature? Kihyun wouldn’t exactly say it because the way Changkyun dodged all the questions about what happened with him at school was not something a grown up kid would do, it was more like Changkyun shut himself from the world.

An act that was impossible for a kid at his age but after all the things that happened in his life, Kihyun wouldn’t be so sure if a kid like Changkyun didn’t get affected by it.

“Okay okay.” Kihyun chuckled as he stroked Changkyun’s soft locks.  
“I’ll tell you when it’s time.” He said as he kissed Changkyun’s forehead.

Suddenly Kihyun’s phone buzzed, Kihyun took his phone and looked at it. He raised his eyebrows at the text from Minhyuk.

 

From: Satan  
To: Hamshark

**_I’M RUINED_ **

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the words, duh, Lee Minhyuk ruined? Wasn’t he always ruined?

Kihyun quickly typed the reply and smiled at Changkyun who was eating a banana in a very cute way.

 

From: Satan  
To: Hamshark

**_FUCK YOU AND YOUR HOT SUGAR DADDY_ **

 

Kihyun choked on his fucking banana bites that Changkyun offered to him.

 

From: Hamshark  
To: Satan

**_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT LEE FUCKING 'I DON’T LOVE LEE JOOHEON WHO IS THAT GUY' MINHYUK_ **

 

Changkyun looked up and smiled at Kihyun, offering a bite of rabbit apple to him this time, Kihyun took the bite gladly and looked to the side where Hyunwoo was peeling the fruit with unbelievably good skill of crafting a rabbit apple. Kihyun raised his eyebrows at the man.

“I do know how to cook and cut things Kihyun.” The older man replied unamused, earning a giggle from Kihyun.  
“But you said you burned your kitchen that one time.”  
“I was late for a meeting.”  
“You did say that you can’t cook.”  
“Complicated recipes yes but I do know how to do the basic, please don’t make me looked like as if I’m really that bad at cooking.”  
“But…” Kihyun looked amused.  
“At least I’m quite good at parenting and that should be enough for you.”  
“A hot daddy.” Kihyun mouthed the word at Hyunwoo, the older man glared at him.

Kihyun was so shy back when they first met and so how did _that_ Kihyun became _this_ Kihyun?

Hyunwoo shook his head as Kihyun giggled at his reaction, Kihyun has changed a lot from the first time and Hyunwoo is glad that the boy was not so stiff anymore around him and Changkyun because the boy seemed to like his baby sitter.

 

From: Satan  
To: Hamshark

**_FUCK YOU YOO KIHYUN_ **

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk’s reply, this man was so hard to crack, he obviously needed a help but his so called pride was preventing him from begging on his knees to Kihyun and Kihyun was having none of it. You want it, you beg for it.

 

From: Hamshark  
To: Satan

**_FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID GET FUCKED I DECLINED YOUR OFFER TO FUCK ME_ **

 

From: Satan  
To: Hamshark

**_SPILL THE TEA LATTER BUT FOR NOW IT’S DISGUSTING_ **

 

“Who is that?” Hyunwoo asked.  
“Minhyuk, he needs my help but he ended up being a b-“ Kihyun almost said the b word in front of Changkyun.  
“Brat in the process of asking me so I’m not giving him any help” Kihyun said as he typed his reply

 

From: Hamshark  
To: Satan

**_YOUR HELP IS CANCELLED BITCH_ **

 

“Kihyunnie?” Changkyun suddenly called him.  
“Yes?”  
“Who is Dear SH?” Changkyun asked as his eyes were on the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think their problem is only Dina, no you're wrong.


	25. Ex - Boy

"His name is Lee Sihan." Kihyun said as he couldn't stand the silence between him and Hyunwoo after Jooheon took Changkyun to his private lesson.  
"You don't have to explain that to me." Hyunwoo chuckled, folding the newspaper he was reading.  
"But..." Kihyun couldn't possibly say that he was feeling guilty just because he started having sex with Hyunwoo lately.  
"You don't have to feel guilty either." Hyunwoo said again, as if he knew what was inside Kihyun's mind.  
"I... we started dating back in high school." Kihyun said, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
"He was my senior and you know, cool stuff..." Kihyun laughed  
"He was the basketball team captain, everyone adores him and honestly, I don't know why he choose me but I guess miracle works in a very mysterious way..." Hyunwoo took Kihyun's hands.  
"You have to believe in yourself, you have your own things that makes you stand out... something that other people don't have, you are special in your own way Kihyun." Kihyun blushed at Hyunwoo's words, he turned away to hide his red face.  
"Beside... Changkyun likes you"  
"What does Changkyun have to do with this?"  
"He only likes special things." Kihyun's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.  
"So, if I he didn't like me mean I wasn't _that_ special?" Hyunwoo chuckled before he pinched the bridge of Kihyun's nose.  
"Stop being a child." Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"Anyway, we got into a big fight not long after he won the basketball winter tournament... he changed , I guess something happened... or someone." Kihyun said again, his brown eyes drifting to the flower bouquet beside his bed.  
"I didn't really caught  in the sadness because I was dealing with my own problems at the time but didn't mean I'm not sad... I mean, I guess all good things must've come to an end right? I knew from the start that we were not going to make it, we weren't exactly the headline couple but I felt something off here and there, like there was a big hole in our relationship... it ended just like that and then I went to college and never seen him again."  
"Is this the first time?" Kihyun shook his head.  
"No... there was another bouquet of flowers when I finished my bachelor degree, signed by the same person which I suppose Sihan but I never really paid attention to that kind of things, I guess Min throws them away..." Kihyun shrugged.  
"It's not a big deal."  
"Well, it is now Kihyun. If you said it's true then where do you think he got your information? This kind of information is personal and only family is allowed to know about this, you can't take this violation easily, we might need a lawyer soon."  
"But Hyun-"  
"No Kihyun, I'm not going to risk anything." Kihyun sighed.  
"But I'm a man, I can take care of my own problems..."  
"Such as getting sick?"  
"Hey!" Kihyun pouted but before he could say anything, the door was opened and it was Minhyuk with bags of food, fresh fruits and Hyungwon tailing behind.  
"I want you to rest as much as you can alright? This is your day off and I only accept resting, I'll be placing guards in front of your room in case something and someone happens." Kihyun opened his mouth to protest but Hyunwoo was already speaking on the phone and on his way out, the man nodded to Minhyuk and Hyungwon and was replied by Minhyuk's cheerful smile.  
"So... what happened?" Minhyuk said as he sat on Kihyun's left side and arranged his food supplies for Kihyun on the bedside table while Hyungwon sat on the right, his eyes never leaving the bouquet of flowers.  
"Him again?" Kihyun nodded.  
"I don't fuckin understand how this bastard knows the latest information about you, do we have a mole inside our group?" Minhyuk spat.  
"I'd find them and I'd crushed their lives." Minhyuk threatened.  
"But in the meantime, you have to rest and we heard that Hyunwoo is placing guards in front of your room so Sihan is our least problem right now."  
"What is our main problem?" Hyungwon asked, sipping his banana milk sleepily.  
"Well, of course it's my problem" Minhyuk said confidently, Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"I mean you and problems are inseparable, like a fuckin sick duo." Minhyuk shot him a glare.  
"Well, what did you do this time huh?" Kihyun asked.  
"I thought you said that my help is cancelled?"  
"I ask doesn't mean I help." Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"Why do I friends with you, heartless bitches."  
"Because you're a bitch yourself?" Kihyun burst into laughter earning a scowl from Minhyuk.  
"Can't argue with that LMAO"  
"Anywaaaayy, I got this huge problem that you guys need to help me with."  
"Cut the help crap and tell us already." Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"Geez, I.. Listen to this carefully... ifuckinaccidentallykissedleefuckinbeautifuljooheonandididntfuckinregretanysecondoranytonguebattleofit."  
"Dude?????"  
"So you just said that you kissed Jooheon and that accidental kiss includes tongue battle?" Minhyuk bit his lips.  
"I thought you were going for sex?"  
"Fuck all of you."  
"You love Lee Jooheon and it's a fact." Hyungwon said flatly.  
"Excuse you and your bitchy mouth but what happened after the family dinner? Did _Shin Hoseok_ enjoy his night?"  
"You what?" Kihyun turned his head to face Hyungwon.  
"Heard Dodo was there too."  
"That woman."  
"It's not a classified information, calm your ovaries."  
"As if yours didn't explode when _Lee Jooheon_ touched you."  
"Anyways, did your parents like him? I thought you _hate_ that guy?" Kihyun asked, holding back his laughter.  
"I don't hate him, I just don't appreciate people sending nudes to my phone."  
"Bitch, they're not even nudes." Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
"All they sent were some shirtless pictures, you haven't seen the guy naked."  
"Actually I have." the room fell silent.  
"You have?" Kihyun asked in disbelief.  
"Well, Younghyun was showing me the place and it was his schedule day so I met-I saw him..."  
"All in his glory?" Kihyun punched Minhyuk while laughing.  
"With another model."  
"Ouch" both Minhyuk and Kihyun cringed.  
"That must be hurt."  
"It's not and-" before Hyungwon could finish his defense, his phone rang.  
"Oh? Joshua?" Minhyuk and Kihyun exchange glances.  
"Bobby's here? There's Junhoe too?" Now the exchange glances turned into two pairs of wide eyes.  
"Wait, I'll be there in 20." Hyungwon said as he hung up the phone, he took his bag and ran towards the door.  
"If dad asked, tell him I'm sleeping in Joshua's" was all that Hyungwon said before he stormed out.  
"We're doomed"  
"More like _Shin Hoseok doomed._ "

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, did you expect the ex? More importantly... WHAT IS HYUNGWON'S RELATIONSHIP WITH JUNHOE?????


	26. It's Been A Long Time

"It's been a long time Won," Junhoe said as he hugged the male tight.  
"Well, of course. You left me to study in America," Hyungwon rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the big smile on his face.  
"A very romantic reunion but I'm starving and my stomach is having a hip hop concert apparently," Bobby said as he rolled his eyes.

Junhoe laughed at his friends words before he took his belongings.

"Let me just drop by the hotel and maybe you can show us a good place to eat?"  
"Seafood?"  
"Preferably seafood, with good shrimps," Junhoe winked.  
"Stop being the disgusting love birds and give me my food," Hyungwon clicked his tongue but followed them quietly.

 

30 minutes after and they were driving to Hyungwon's favorite seafood restaurant, while Bobby was on the back seat playing something "hip hop" on his phone.  
"So, how was life?" Junhoe casually asked.  
"Still the same, I'm trying to kick this art major ever since but keep falling onto my butt," Hyungwon let out a laugh.  
"Art? Wow, never thought you'd take one before," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"Didn't knew I'd take one honestly, I was okay with going to business major but dad said to take art..."  
"Your dad loves you Won," Hyungwon looked to the side, his big brown eyes tracing every Junhoe's facial features.  
"Am I that handsome?" Junhoe smirked when Hyungwon's face turned red.  
"You are being over confident," Hyungwon punched Junhoe's arm lightly.  
"He's been like that ever since he left you for America, big guy got so broken hearted he never healed," Bobby said mocking Junhoe.  
"You got broken heart? I thought I was the one who was suppose to feel that way? You were the one leaving Jun," Hyungwon teased.  
"Geez, you guys are going to be my death someday. Stop mocking, what's wrong with a little broken heart?"  
"Mmhhmm," Hyungwon and Bobby hummed in unison.

 

-

 

"So I heard you are doing some modeling these days?" Junhoe asked, peeling a shrimp.  
"A guy came at me, said that he worked at a modeling agency," Junhoe smiled.  
"I want to see you on magazines," Hyungwon choked on his food.  
"No," he said sternly.

Thinking about how Junhoe would never stop teasing about his scenes with Wonho... It sent shivers down to his spine, he couldn't possibly let Junhoe knew what and which magazine he worked for.

"Aren't you partner with _the_ big name?" Hyungwon looked at Bobby, life drained out of him.  
"Oohhh what big name?" Junhoe teased.  
"It's nothing really, he's just-"  
"It's a he??" Hyungwon groaned and hide his face.  
"Stop it."  
"Stop what?" Junhoe and Bobby high fived without Hyungwon knowing.  
"Hyungwon?" Hyungwon looked up and immediately frozen in place.

It was Wonho, he dyed his hair to silver with electric blue on the tips. He wore a plain black shirt along with black leather jacket, tight jeans and boots. A contrast to his fair skin and eccentric hair color.

Wonho looked at Hyungwon before his eyes drifted to Bobby and finally on Junhoe, something lit in his eyes, something Hyungwon couldn't figure out what.

"Enjoying time with friends?" Hyungwon blinked.  
"Uhh... y-yeah," he managed to answer, at least not as stuttering as he thought he'd be.  
"Name's Bobby," Bobby said reaching out to shook Wonho's hand.  
"Wonho," Wonho smiled sweetly.  
"I'm Junhoe," Junhoe shook Wonho's hand.  
"If I weren't mistaken you uhh... you're the magazine guy right?" Bobby asked, looking at Wonho closely.  
"Yeah, who doesn't know me for that," Wonho laughs but something in his eyes sent a cold shiver to Hyungwon's spine.  
"Is the seat taken?" Wonho asked Hyungwon who was spacing out.  
"Uh n-no...?" Wonho smiled as he took a seat beside Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's eyes widened as Wonho's strong, masculine smell hit his nostrils. Wonho looked at him, his eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

//Wonho's perfume was Eau de Vert Eau de Parfum Spray by Miller Harris//

//Eau de Vert is an energizing unisex scent as it opens with citrus notes. It develops into a mature character thanks to the marjoram and geranium. Its freshness can suit both men and women but is more suitable to men because of its sharp scent. As it develops, there is a sweet musk that reveals itself//

"Are you okay? Should I get you to the hospital?" Wonho bombarded him wih questions, his soft hands caressing his cheeks, pushing his wet bangs to the back to check on his temperature.  
"He's fine, probably getting high on your perfume," Bobby said as he chewed on his food.  
"Hyungwon is always like that, man remember Jensen from high school? Hyungwon got so into him because that boy smelled like what? Pine tree?" Bobby and Junhoe burst into laughter.  
"And he was so into you because you smelled like fresh coffee in the morning,"  
"This is... normal?" Wonho asked in confusion.  
"Yeah," Junhoe nodded.  
"He likes things because of how they smell, we called him cat back in high school."  
"But I guess he developed into a turtle now," Bobby teased.  
"You were saying that Hyungwon was into Junhoe... care to tell?"  
"They used to date man, like the hottest couple in high school,"  
"I was in the dance team with Hanbin and Hyungwon was the cute, shy newbie there but it was a long time ago. We broke up because I had to pursue my career in America," Junhoe explained.  
"So the two of you had a history?" Junhoe nodded.

Wonho hummed lowly before he looked at Hyungwon who was eating his food in silence, it was clear that he was trying to avoid Wonho's gaze by his gestures. Wonho sighed as he took Hyungwon's hand in his own.

"Next time please tell me if you're sensitive to smell, I could try not to use anything too strong. It's the least I can do for you," Bobby and Junhoe raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't tell me that you are the model Hyungwon was working on with...?"  
"We had a couple of schedule together before."  
"So you guys had nothing's going on?" Hyungwon glared at Bobby.  
"We're just a working partner," Hyungwon said as he cleared his throat, pulling his hand away from Hoseok's grip. Hoseok tilted his head a little, amused by Hyungwon's embarrassment.  
"Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about between you and Hyungwon?" Hoseok looked at Junhoe questioning.  
"We had a thing but that's about it, Won here is like my brother so no feelings attached," Junhoe smiled at Hyungwon and after a few seconds everyone was looking at Hyungwon expectantly.  
"What?"  
"You ain't gonna say it back? Your man here is trynna keep you safe Won,"  
"Say what?"  
"That you have no more romantic feelings for Junhoe and yada yada?"  
"I uhh... we... me and Hoseok are-"  
"We just got here and we're still settling with trust issues and solid background such as no lies," Wonho winked.  
"Ahhh," Bobby and Junhoe nodded.  
"Well, I knew that you always had a thing for big guy. That kink of yours is still there huh?"  
"Kink?" Wonho raised his eyebrows.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the late update and all... I'm also sorry if my stories aren't like what they used to be or if I'm missing touch here and there, I am also sorry for the late update schedule. I used to update every once a week but now I'm barely updating... Things been hard and I want to focus on one thing first, there's also exams coming so I had to take a rest in writing so I won't  be update for at least 3 weeks? Perhaps to one month.
> 
> I am so sorry and thank you for always staying by my side, loving my stories and all... Thank you.


	27. J Honey

Kihyun finally got discharged from the hospital and he was back on his usual schedule in no time, mostly helping Jooheon with his debut project.

Education these days gave too many pressures to the students and expected too high from them, like you gave them endless tasks in which some of the students ended up with depression and such but you're also kind of expecting them to exceed your delusional expectations.

Kihyun scoffed, well he's glad that he was in his last semester because honestly? He already had too many life problems to handle at the moment.

"So, you want to tell me why were you sulking before?? I saw you wailing," Kihyun chuckled.  
"Why else?"  
"Minhyuk?" Jooheon groaned.  
"I'm sick of this denial game, I mean if he doesn't have the same feeling as I do well, fine! But thing is, I know too fuckin well that he also have the same fuckin feelings so why the fuck is he denying and trying too damn hard to push me away for fuck's sake??!?" Jooheon said in one breath.

Preach to his rap skill.

"Well honey, perhaps all he needs is a little- or a real big push from you," Jooheon looked at him questioning.  
"I'm sorry hyung, I love you, I do but what the fuck do you think I've been doing all this years??????"  
"Do I have to push him off of the cliff??????? I literally kissed him and now he's chickening out???? What the fuck is that??"  
"Okay baby bee, do you want me to talk to him?" Jooheon shook his head.  
"Nah, I'll slap him myself." Kihyun smiled at Jooheon's words.

Minhyuk is going to get a good slap.

"How was things with that woman?" Jooheon suddenly asked, rising up from his position.  
"Dina? Why do you ask?" Jooheon shrugged his shoulders.  
"I mean I saw her on the news, still as bitch as ever but she kinda have some big issue to announce soon? I don't know, I just don't feel good about it."  
"Aww, my baby bee," Kihyun cooed as he pulled Jooheon into a hug.  
"If she wants to play a game then shouldn't we play? It's rude to leave someone with no certainty," Kihyun smiled sweetly, Jooheon shivered upon seeing Kihyun's sweet smile.

That sweet smile never brought any good to whoever looking for a fight with Kihyun, the same smile Kihyun had when he 'accidentally' won the singing competition in Japan just to annoy his ex who was also participating in it with his newly found girlfriend.

"Anyway bee, how about the progress of the song?" Jooheon smiled brightly, showing his cute dimples.  
"Done, all is good. We just need to record it, I've done my part by the way, under Mr. Morita's assistance," Jooheon said with a big smile.  
"He said I did a good job on the song, he could feel the frustration I felt when I wrote it... He also said that this could be a big blow up but judging from how music industry works in Korea, he can't guarantee it."  
"Well, it's sad but to debut is already an achievement right?" Kihyun smiled as he patted Jooheon's head.  
"Just tell me the time okay? I'll make sure to clear my schedule for the recording," Kihyun said as he smiled.  
"Thanks hyung, you're the best!"

They chatted for a few while before Hyunwoo picked Kihyun up from Jooheon's place, it was 9PM when they arrived at Hyunwoo's mansion.

Little Changkyun was sprawled on his bed, watching Tom and Jerry on his tablet.

"Hey," Kihyun called as soon as he entered the room, the boy looked up from his tablet and smiled.  
"Kihyunnie!!" He chirped happily before he launched himself on Kihyun.  
"Have took a bath?" Changkyun nodded.  
"How about dinner?" Changkyun nodded again.  
"Uncle Key was here so he ordered us foods!"

 

_Key? Wasn't he the guy from the tailor shop?_

 

Kihyun smiled regardless and showered Changkyun with kisses on his face and smiled when the boy giggled cutely, showing his teeth.

"Kihyunnie too, take a bath," Changkyun said cutely.  
"I need to take a bath? What if I don't want to hmm??" Kihyun teased the boy.  
"Then Changkyunnie will do it!" Kihyun laughed at the boy's innocence.  
"Okay okay okay, I will take a bath myself so Mr. Changkyun don't have to do it," Kihyun acted as if he was surrendering.

He laid the boy on the bed and kissed him one more time before going out to his own room (guess room) to take a shower, Kihyun stretched his arms before going under the hot shower and sighed when the warm water washed away the soreness in his muscles.

Working on a song for hours could drained all of your energy and since this was going to be Jooheon's debut project... Let's call it a Mixtape, everything needed to be perfect. Even Mr. Morita came from Japan himself to supervised their work.

Kihyun sighed under the shower, let himself sunk in the warmth. He was close to falling asleep under the shower when a pair of strong arms sneaked around his waist. Kihyun shot his eyes opened and gasped, he could feel the sturdy chest behind him, skin on skin.

"H-Hyunwoo?" Hyunwoo hummed as he kissed Kihyun's neck up to his jawline softly.  
"Did something happened? Or do you need anything?"  
"What I need... Is you," Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear before licking the shell of his ear, earning a moan from the boy.  
"T-there's Changkyun, we-" Kihyun's words died in his throat when Hyunwoo ran his hand down and pumped his cock slowly.  
"You can keep it quiet, can't you?" Hyunwoo smirked when Kihyun's face turned redder.

His other hand slid down to his ass cheeks, kneading them gently before teasing the pink hole. Kihyun moaned at the feeling, unconsciously moving his hips, searching for more frictions.

Hyunwoo sucked on Kihyun's white neck, leaving red and purplish marks on every inch of skin he could suck. Kihyun was so beautiful, his damp hair, his smooth skin but more importantly his angelic voice. Moaning at a high pitched tone, like a music to his ears.

Kihyun grinded against Hyunwoo's bare cock, moaning at the feeling of the older man's veins against his sensitive hole. Hyunwoo chuckled before he spat on his fingers, getting ready to prepare the boy.

"I don't have lube right now," Kihyun's breath was erratic, his legs got weaker each seconds.  
"J-just... Mnnghh," Kihyun moaned when Hyunwoo slid a finger in.

Hyunwoo added another finger and soon there were three fingers inside Kihyun, sliding in and out mercilessly. Wrecking the boy underneath him, Hyunwoo pulled his fingers out and turned the boy to face him.

He _almost_ , almost came at the sight of Kihyun. His face was all red, he was panting hard and honestly it was the sexiest image Hyunwoo ever seen in his life.

Kihyun looked up, eyes filled with lust as he pulled Hyunwoo down for a kiss. Moaning at the sensation, teeth clashing as Hyunwoo sucked on his lower lip, tasting the older man's.

Hyunwoo picked Kihyun up and the boy spontaneously wrapped his legs around the older male's waist, moaning out loud when Hyunwoo's cock nudged his twitching hole.

"God, you're so addicting," Hyunwoo said before he slid inside Kihyun in a one long motion.

Kihyun's head was thrown back in a pure bliss, he moaned at the full feeling and whined weakly when Hyunwoo was fully seated inside. Hyunwoo kissed on Kihyun's collarbone, knowing that Kihyun enjoyed the pain. It was one of Kihyun's kink that Hyunwoo found out when they were having sex for quite some times.

"Nnghh!" Kihyun moaned when Hyunwoo rammed inside with a full pace, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Kihyun was on cloud 9th, having sex with Hyunwoo was tiring the hell out of him because the man had a great physique, Hyunwoo also works out at gym which mean he got an unbelievable stamina meanwhile Kihyun was always the one who hated sports.

But he couldn't deny the fact that Hyunwoo was a great sex partner and definitely one of the best. He knew all the best tricks.

Kihyun's moans filled the bathroom, like some addictive music to Hyunwoo's ears. The boy was practically bouncing on his cock, serving the best image for the older man with his marked neck and chest.

"I'm- H-Hyun!" Kihyun's grips on Hyunwoo's black locks tightened as he felt his orgasm building in.  
"I-" Kihyun was about to say something when they heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Kihyunnie?"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who is Mr. Morita?? Anyway, there's already a hint of what was Dina going to do and believe me, it's gonna blow up big.
> 
>  
> 
> I also realised that there were lots of grammatical errors in my other works, I did say that English is not my first language but as I grew up, I realised that I made a lot, tons of mistakes here and there so I apologize and I will work on it slowly and steadily to edit those.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also sorry for the long update and it'll probably take longer time from now, in case you were having doubt about my whereabouts or what took the updates so long... You guys can check my twitter, I'm pretty much active there.
> 
>  
> 
> And last, I will never drop my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


	28. Fatal

Minhyuk was hanging out with his friends when Jooheon came and not so smoothly dragged him out of the café they were in and no matter how many times Minhyuk asked, Jooheon wasn't going to give him an answer and that annoyed Minhyuk to no end.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing Lee Jooheon??!" Minhyuk snapped.

The car suddenly stopped, scaring the hell out of Minhyuk who was about to crash to the dashboard in front of him. He looked at Jooheon with big eyes.

"Are you trying to kill us both??!!"  
"Maybe," Jooheon said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HUH??!! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF NOWHERE WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME?!!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT LEE JOOHEON?!!?" Minhyuk couldn't hold his anger back any more, there were tears in the corner of his eyes, indicating that he was so mad right now he'd cry.  
"Exactly," Jooheon said coldly.  
" _What do I want?_ Why did I do this? That's exactly how _you_ left me Lee Minhyuk, after you turned down the girl's request, dragging me out without explanation or when you kissed me but then you started saying shit and ran away. That's exactly how I felt, do you want to kill me??? I can't keep going on like this, not when you keep playing this stupid push and pull game. I'm not a toy and you can't mess with my head! Not like this!" Jooheon finally snapped, his sharp eyes looking at the frozen man in front of him.  
"I-" Minhyuk choked on his tears, he didn't know what to say.

Did Jooheon just confessed to him? Was he admitting that he does have the same feeling towards Minhyuk?

"Say something won't you?" This time Jooheon's voice cracked but when Minhyuk said nothing, Jooheon sighed out loud.  
"Fine, you asked for this," Jooheon murmured.  
"What-" right when Minhyuk looked up, Jooheon was inching closer and closed the gap between them.

Minhyuk's eyes widened at the sudden action, Jooheon's lips tasted like honey, it's sweet and intoxicating, Minhyuk couldn't help but to close his eyes and circled his arms around Jooheon's neck.

Jooheon pulled away and looked right into Minhyuk's hazy eyes.

"I hope you do understand that now you're mine."

 

* * *

 

Kihyun tried, really. He tried his best to pulled away or pushed the older man away from him the moment Changkyun's sweet voice was heard right in front of the bathroom door but boy, Hyunwoo was far stronger than him and instead of stopping in case the boy stepped inside the room filled with sin, the older man rammed into him mercilessly like he didn't hear his own son called.

Kihyun put his hands over his mouth, afraid if he's going to let out a sound that might scared the hell out of the poor boy but Hyunwoo was having none of it, he bit Kihyun's ear.

"Mmhh!" Kihyunw whined at the sensation.  
"Kihyunnie?" Changkyun called again.

A shiver ran down through his spine, he was so close to his orgasm and to get more aroused by the fact that Changkyun could open the door at any moment tortured Kihyun to no end. How did he get aroused by it? Only heaven knows why.

"You like it don't you?" Hyunwoo whispered in his ear, blowing out a hot breath when the younger man whimpered.  
"Come for me Kihyun," Hyunwoo said before Kihyun shuddered and came.

Spurting white ropes to the bathroom glass walls, Hyunwoo growled when Kihyun's hole clenched around him, sending him off the edge and filled the boy with his seed.

"Mmhhmm," Kihyun hummed weakly at the warm feeling.  
"Now, let's get to shower," Hyunwoo chuckled when Kihyun glared at him with hazy eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun walked out of the bathroom limping because of the man who was chuckling at the sight of him from behind, the man who fucked him right when his own son could burst through the bathroom door which wasn't locked, that was another problem but for now his ass was sore and he needed to sit down very badly because it felt like his lower part was burning.

"Stop laughing would you?" Kihyun pouted when he sat down on the bed.  
"I'm sorry but you looked exactly like a mother duck from behind, wagging its tail," Hyunwoo chuckled when Kihyun glared at him.  
"And whose fault is that?" Hyunwoo shrugged.  
"I heard no complaints," he grinned before Kihyun whined in embarrassment.  
"You need to stop doing that," Kihyun suddenly said.  
"Doing what?" Hyunwoo cocked his eyebrows.  
"You know what I mean, Changkyun could've caught us red handed!" Kihyun whined again.  
"Just-" he groaned in frustration.  
"But you enjoyed it," Hyunwoo said as he brushed back his damp hair.

Damn, he looked so hot right now. Freshly out of the shower, shirtless and muscles flexing everywhere but before Kihyun could say anything, the bedroom door was opened.

"Kihyunnie?" Changkyun called, peeking inside the room.

He smiled when he saw Kihyun was there and quickly ran towards Kihyun, he jumped on the bed straight to Kihyun's lap and hugged the older male. Kihyun bit his lips at the friction on his ass to the surface of the bed when Changkyun jumped on him.

"There's something in my room..." Changkyun whispered as he buried his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck.  
"Hmm?"  
"I thought you're a big boy now?" Kihyun teased, earning a whine from the boy.  
"Changkyunnie _is_ a big boy!" He pouted.  
"Daddy~!" Changkyun turned to Hyunwoo.  
"Yes? You want daddy to beat the bad man?" Hyunwoo said casually, judging from his state now this must've had happened for quite some times.

Changkyun nodded before making grabby motions towards Hyunwoo, earning a chuckle from the man before he picked the boy up.

"Can Kihyunnie sleep with us too?" Changkyun asked with his big eyes.  
"Sure Kkungie, anything you want," Hyunwoo said as he smiled.  
"Then Changkyunnie wants a baby brother!"

 

* * *

 

"I don't think this is right..." Hyungwon said hesitantly.  
"Why's so?" Wonho hummed as he inhaled Hyungwon's scent.  
"I mean... we didn't know each other and we just meet and uhmm I just don't think this is right," Hyungwon said trying to push Wonho away.  
"And why it's not right?" Wonho asked again, this time looking at the beautiful creature underneath him. His big, sparkly eyes looking at Wonho's dark ones.  
"B-because everyone loves you and-" Hyungwon bit his lips.  
"And we just met, how could you say that you love me and such things? It's not possible... I'm not someone whom you love at first sight Hoseok..." Hyungwon whispered, avoiding Wonho's eyes.  
"It's... it's wrong Hoseok," Hyungwon pushed the man away.

Wonho looked at Hyungwon with unreadable expression before he took the boy's hand and placed it on his chest to where his heart was, thumping loudly as if it was going to jumped out at any moment.

"So... is this wrong then?"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a chapter with JooHyuk, ShowKi and of course HyungWonho~
> 
> You guys can hmu anytime on twt @ajaeparkian


	29. Confession

Hyungwon’s breath hitched as soon as his hand made contact with Hoseok’s body, he could feel the thumping heartbeats through the skin of his chest.

Hoseok was looking at him with an unreadable expression, eyes flashing with emotions Hyungwon couldn’t understand.

He withdrew his hand and looked down, he didn’t know what Hoseok expected of him. They just met a short time ago and the man was telling him that he had feelings for Hyungwon?

All of it sounded surreal to him, it’s not that he thought that Hoseok was a liar but a man like him certainly had an ideal type right? And Hyungwon was certain he wasn’t it.

“I’m… I’m sorry Hoseok but I don’t know what you’re expecting from me…” Hyungwon averted his eyes and started worrying his lower lip.  
“I’m not expecting something from you…” Hoseok said softly.  
“T--then what do you want me to do? Don’t frustrate me  like this please…”  
“I don’t want you to do anything Hyungwon…”  
“Why are you confusing me?” Hyungwon said as he looked up but it was his biggest mistake yet, because as soon as his eyes met with Hoseok’s, all barriers holding his emotions in check just collapsed.

The older man’s eyes were filled with emotions, some which he couldn’t identify and some which he knew all too well.

He could see the pain, sadness and confusion swarming in his beautiful eyes, some unknown emotions too, before they flashed in anger only to go back to sadness afterwards.

“I—I don’t know what kind of feelings I have for you Hoseok…” Hyungwon bit his lip.  
“I want to be around you all the time, I want to be close to you… but then sometimes I just don’t. Then I remember that you are the most desired person in Korea and people would literally give their lives to get your attention and that makes me so confused! Why would you want me? I’m not special or exceptionally good looking! … And then some days I just missed you so badly without any known reason… please don’t play with my heart like this…” Hyungwon whispered.

Hoseok took his hands in his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze before he spoke up, eyes never leaving Hyungown’s pleading brown ones.

“I don’t want you to play with my heart either Hyungwon…” Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“I want to hold you all the time, close to me, close to my heart … but I’m also afraid to be near you sometimes, because you make me feel all these strange and confusing things Hyungwon,” Hoseok added with a soft voice.  
“So tell me Hyungwon, who is playing who here?” Hoseok asked with a bittersweet tone.

Honestly? Hyungwon had no answer to that question, he was just as confused as Hoseok. All these emotions that he felt, the strange urge to please Hoseok… all of them were new to him, never having felt like this before.

“I… I don’t know…” Hoseok smiled softly resigned.  
“It’s okay, we don’t have to—“  
“But we can perhaps start again?” Hyungwon asked, eyes filled with a gleam of hope.  
“From the beginning, like any other normal couple? Like getting know each other slowly, going out for our first date and such?” when Hoseok stared at him instead of giving him the answer, Hyungwon started to worry.  
“I—I can’t promise you with such things but I’ll try? I don’t want to let go of what we have between us… at least not until I finally figure out what it is…” Hoseok looked up, his eyes filled with emotions like before but this time Hyungwon could clearly see the happiness swimming in his lovely eyes.  
“Of course, from the beginning… starting from zero again.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
“So you’re telling me that you and Minhyuk finally settled down?” Kihyun asked, rocking the sleeping Changkyun in his arms.  
“I guess, I mean we kissed you know?”  
Kihyun grinned wickedly, satisfaction clear on his face.  
“Yes, I know.”  
“I just hope he won’t dodge our status as boyfriends like he did with many of my questions before,” Jooheon said squinting his eyes to a puppy doll that was representing Minhyuk.  
“He won’t, I mean he’ll get flustered by it all the the time and he’s probably going to need time to digest everything but when he does, believe me Honey… you are so going to get all the love you could possibly want from him. That guy has endless love to give, you know that right?” Jooheon nodded smiling happily.  
“When are you going to record your part for the song?”  
“I can do it now but I’m not sure with Taka- _san_ though…”  
“Oh, he’ll come don’t worry! He just texted me a while ago saying that he was so bored in Korea like there was literally nothing for him to do there,” Jooheon snorted.  
“Well, it’s his holiday right? So shouldn’t he be like, I don’t know… resting? Or having fun?”  
“That was his first intention but he said Korea is so different from L.A so he doesn’t know what to do,” Jooheon shook his head before dialing Taka’s phone number.  
“Hello? Taka- _san_?? Can you come over? Kihyun said he’s ready to record the song now,” Jooheon nodded at what Taka said before hung up.  
“He said to prepare some food as an offering to him,” Kihyun shook his head amused.  


15 minutes went by and they were sitting in Jooheon’s studio, Changkyun was awake, still sleepy, but awake and was munching on his food barely awake.

Taka was directing Kihyun into the recording chamber  while Jooheon was eating beside Changkyun.

“So, ready?” Kihyun sighed nervously.  
“I guess?”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine,” Taka said as he gave Kihyun’s back a reassuring push.

Kihyun went into the recording booth and put on his headphones, giving an ‘OK’ sign to Taka before the older man palyed the audio music for him and he started to sing his part.

“He’s good,” Taka said to Jooheon who sat behind him.  
“Yeah, he is really good.”

The recording session went on smoothly with Taka getting an awed face with big doe eyes and letting out a silent ‘ooh’ every time Kihyun hit the high notes.

After finishing his last part, Kihyun took off his headphone and smiled shyly at the two males in front of him.

“How was it?”  
“Amazing hyung.”exclaimed Jooheon proudly  
“Spectacular, I could easily get the messages you tried to convey through this song, Jooheon’s emotions also shone through perfeclty . Both of you did your best,” Taka smiled.  
“Well, as much as I like to spend my time with you guys sadly I have things to do, _finally_ , so I have to go back now but feel free to call me whenever you guys need help okay?” Taka gave them thumbs up before heading to the door.  
“Thank you for your assistance Taka- _san_ ,” both Kihyun and Jooheon said.  
“Aaand I’m taking this food too,” he said taking the plastic bags before walking out of the studio.  
“So, are you nervous?” Kihyun asked Jooheon.  
“A little,” the boy said earning a laugh from Kihyun.  
“Calm down, it’s not as hard as you think it will be,” Kihyun said ruffling Jooheon’s hair with a smile.  
“Kihyunnie…” Changkyun called sleepily.  
“Yes?” Kihyun turned his head to Changkyun who was rubbing his eyes.  
“Up,” the boy said, holding up his hands for Kihyun to pick him up.

Kihyun laughed before he took Changkyun in his arms, showering the boy with kisses and earning a cute giggle from the him meanwhile Jooheon was watching from behind, eyes full of affection.

“You know hyung, you’d make a great wife and mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is boring, I know... But ehhh,we got hyungwonho's confession here so... Not really that boring I hope and no, I didn't forget that Dina was planning something I also didn't forget the fact that Kihyun had an ex.
> 
> Also, shout out to my beta! Erika my love 💕 you did a very very good job here and I'm forever grateful for your existence :*


	30. Show Time

Today was the day of Kihyun’s university Charity concert where Jooehon will made a debut and they were on the backstage, waiting for the countdown. Jooheon was getting his makeup done while Kihyun on the other corner, rehearsing his parts.

He wasn’t as nervous as Jooheon because this wasn’t his debut but he was still nervous because of something else and that something else was carrying Changkyun in his arms with the biggest grin on his face.

“I hate you,” Kihyun said to Hyunwoo who was giving him the sleeping boy.  
“I’m sorry but what did you hate me for?” Hyunwoo asked, playing innocent.  
“Drop the act,” Kihyun spat.  
“Ouch,” Hyunwoo teased him.  
“You’re a liar,” Kihyun said again, rocking the sleeping Changkyun in his arms gently.  
“I’m not Kihyun, I said  _I_ _might have a meeting on the day of the charity concert but I’ll make time for you_ I didn’t say anything about not going,” Hyunwoo said as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s petite waist.

“You said you have a meeting!” Kihyun hissed.  
“Might have,” Hyunwoo corrected him and earning a scowl from the younger boy.  
“But still…” Kihyun trailed off.  
“Still what? You know that I wouldn’t miss your performance right? Not in billion years,” Hyunwoo said, softly pecking Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun didn’t say anything but he leaned into Hyunwoo’s warmth, he had told the older man about the showcase and honestly he was actually hoping for Hyunwoo to come but he didn’t expect this.

Kihyun sighed as he peeked to the outside, there were students from their university, mostly music major and there were the judges too, their professors but more importantly a specific front line was filled with businessmen.

_Businessmen._

Hyunwoo had told his colleagues about this charity show somehow and Kihyun whined softly when he caught a glimpse of Mr. Deshaies and Clarissa on the front row seat.

_This is all or nothing_

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Good evening to our guests, this is the 70th Charity Event from our dear university and I can assure you that there will be surprises! Stages filled with emotions and many more to come,” the host said.  
“Yes, also don’t forget that we have debut stages!” another host said.  
“Yes, debut stages! Well, I can see that our friends are very excited to see the performances line up so let’s not waste our time and let's get it!”

The first performance was from the traditional dance club, Kihyun and Jooheon watched from afar. Kihyun was teasing Jooheon about his debut stage and the younger male pushed him away.

“Shut up hyung,” Jooheon pouted.  
“Don’t be nervous baby bee, you know that it’s just a debut stage right?” Kihyun grinned.  
_“It’s just a debut stage,”_ Jooheon mocked the way Kihyun said it.  
“Well, what could possibly go wrong? We both know that you worked hard for this, and we both know that you have practiced days and nights for this stage so don’t worry about it too much hm? I mean, you’re going to rock this stage,” Kihyun said as he gave Jooheon a pat on the back.  
“What if I cried in the middle of the performance?” Jooheon suddenly asked.  
“So? It means that you put everything into your performance, it means that the song you were singing has a deep meaning to you and you were connecting with it. What’s wrong with crying? It’s not like you’re crying in the middle of a rock song, just take a deep breath baby bee,” Kihyun smiled as he patted Jooheon’s cheeks.  
“Come on, we’re soon.”

The lineup of the show performed one by one, there were also games for the students and a special stage from their music professor and finally it was time for Jooheon’s and Kihyun’s performance.

“Ready?” Kihyun asked Jooheon and the boy nodded.  
“All or nothing.”

 

 

Jooheon dyed his hair to blond and he wore a simple white shirt, he stood on the stage in the darkness. Breathing deeply as he tried to calm the overwhelming emotions, he could hear the voices of everyone there, some of them were talking the others were screaming for the performers.

 _“Long time no see, it’s been a while._  
_I surprisingly worry_  
_In the noiseless, dead silence._  
_The concern I lit up in the corner of my heart_  
_May have created the loneliness_  
_The guilt that I may not have the confidence to overcome the wave arises again_  
_I press down the tears that arise once more_  
_It’s time to be honest, like I used to be_  
_It’s time to be brave again, like I best used to be_  
_I apologize for burdening myself and treating myself with cold judgment_  
_I’m sorry”_

The crowds screamed upon hearing his voice, they were all waiting for his stage, the scream got louder before it died down, drowned in the emotions that Jooheon was trying to conveyed through his singing. Jooheon had this ability, pulling people in the emotions walls he created before breaking them apart, wrecking their own emotions and filled it with his own through his singing and lyrics.

 _“Mirror on the wall_  
_Here we go again_  
_Through my rise and fall_  
_You’ve been my only friend_  
_You told me that they can understand the man I am_  
_So why are we here_  
_Talking to each other again?”_

The lights were off for a moment before they light back up to Kihyun who was on the upper stage, again, the crowds screamed at the top of their lungs, screeching, yelling, and crying… as if they could be heard. Kihyun wore all black, he also dyed his hair from pink to black. A contrast to Jooheon who was all white, it was as if they were trying to convey the message about someone’s being. That whether we admitted it or not, everyone was born with their own evil and saint.

Constantly fighting over the control of your body, destroying your life in the process, breaking your emotions, and wrecking you up bad to the point your soul was tainted.

Kihyun sang with desperation in his voice, as if he was screaming his anger out to the world.

 _“Fool, dumbass. Why am I the only one like this,_  
_I blame myself without stop, why?_  
_Yeah, a young man like me what would you know_  
_I’ve been relieving the bloody tears with my deep sigh_  
_**The world will never work your way**_  
_I’ve heard hundreds of times I know it so well_  
_Even now there are too many snakes in the world who can win over you_  
_Who will comfort all your sweat?_  
_Others are busy going on their own ways_  
_You’re the only one who suffers? No, I suffer too_  
_No, you don’t live the world by yourself”_

Jooheon snapped the next seconds, the emotions he build overflowed him. He broke into tears but hid it so well the crowds barely saw it, he choked on his voice but continued anyway… because it was his stage.

He couldn’t help but to yell the unfairness he felt towards the world, how people live their life as if others’ didn’t matter.

 _“Mirror on the wall_  
_Here we go again_  
_Through my rise and fall_  
_You’ve been my only friend_  
_You said that they can understand the man I am_  
_So why are we here_  
_Talking to each other again?_

 _Mirror on the wall_  
_Here we go again_  
_Through my rise and fall_  
_You’ve been my only friend_  
_You said that they can understand the man I am_  
_So why are we here_  
_Talking to each other again?”_

 _“Look around now, who is around you?_  
_Those who love you and value you are all around_  
_Look in the mirror, why is that expression on your face?_  
_Look in the mirror, is that the most confident form of you?_  
_Look in the mirror, is that what you really are?_  
_Look in the mirror, happiness is opening its arms to you._  
_Look in the mirror, don’t become timid_  
_Please look in the mirror, don’t be discouraged_  
_Please look in the mirror, don’t give up and don’t stop_  
_It’s okay if you fall, you can get back up again_  
_You loved so many people_  
_Come up and tell them after all the time_  
_And tell myself, I love you_  
_I love you”_

They were both on the same stage now with Kihyun behind Jooheon, it was a contrast to see. They were both on the same stage, singing out their pain, anger and hatred. One for the world, and two for the sickening society. They might have different opinion but they felt the same unfairness as they tried to seek for the meaning of their life, they might be a two different person but still with the same disappointment towards the society.

 _ **“Mirror on the wall**_  
_**Here we go again**_  
_**Through my rise and fall**_  
_**You’ve been my only friend**_  
_**You told me that they can understand the man I am**_  
_**So why are we here**_  
_**Talking to each other again?**_

 _ **Look in the mirror, is that the most confident form of you?**_  
_**Look in the mirror, is that what you really are?**_  
_**Look in the mirror, happiness is opening its arms to you.**_  
_**Look in the mirror, don’t become timid**_  
_**Please look in the mirror, don’t be discouraged**_  
_**Please look in the mirror, don’t give up and don’t stop**_

_**Talking to each other again?”** _

Both were now crying out their voices, they didn’t even know who was they singing for… themselves? For the professors? Or perhaps for no one?

It was overwhelming for the crowds, some were crying and others were yelling in amazement but that was how the world works wasn’t it? A contrast between happiness and sadness, tears and joy… fair and unfairness.

It was just how the world works… and maybe… at the end of the day, after trying so hard to live… We all die with nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this some sort of emo book? I don't know but for all of you who are wondering why is this soooo emo... And the ending words... They got purposes honey ;)
> 
> Yes and no
> 
> Yes, Hyunwoo will show Kihyun off to his colleagues.
> 
> And no, Kihyun's embarrassment will not stop at that.
> 
> Don't forget to vote for Monsta X on Vlive Event 😊


End file.
